Le médaillon d'argent
by bluehawk.c
Summary: novembre 81. Sirius accusé de trahison, et Lupin qui a tout perdu sombrent dans la douleur. un étrange garçon vient leur apporter son aide et leur demander la leur. ( le résume n'est pas top).
1. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur.

Coucou !

Tout d'abord, comme tout le monde s'en doute : je ne possède rien !!! J'ai juste beaucoup de livres dans ma bibliothèque.

Ensuite, ne cherchez pas à situer chronologiquement cette histoire, d'abord parce que le vécu est différent selon le point de vue des personnage ( 'videmment, quand on joue avec le temps ) et puis je n'ai pas vraiment tout respecté. On peut imaginer que ça se passe après le tome 4 (l'âge d'Harry, le retours de Voldemort…) mais il y a un élément de l'histoire qui provient de la fin du tome 5 (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je ne dirais pas ce que c'est, et pour ceux qui l'ont lu, sachez juste que ce n'est pas la mort d'un personnage).

Résumé : Début du mois novembre 81. Sirius est enfermé, d'ici quelques heures, il sera emmené à Askaban pour y passer le restant de sa vie. De son côté, Lupin sombre dans le désespoir après la mort de ses amis. Un étrange garçon apparaît brusquement dans leurs vies, pour leur demander leur aide. Et peut être leur rendre un peu d'espoir…

Voilà, sinon, si vous voulez me donner votre avis, ou des idées… N'hésitez pas.


	2. Le dernier jour

Le dernier jour

Le timide soleil d'octobre baignait une dernière fois les arbres majestueux de Godric's Hollow, leur offrant une ultime lueur de réconfort avant de se perdre dans la brume anglaise jusqu'au printemps suivant.

C'était une belle journée d'automne. Une de ces journées où il semble que rien de mauvais ne peut se produire, une de ces journées où l'on croise des enfants riant et chahutant dans les rues sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents, des jeunes couples se promenant main dans la main le long des allées, des gens simplement heureux d'être encore là.

C'était un jour comme ça on avait envie d'oublier le mal, d'ignorer les journaux qui hurlaient " _Un nouvel assassinat dans la banlieue de Londres !_ ", de rire au nez du premier qui parlerait de peur ou de peine.

La vie peut parfois nous jouer de drôles de tours, non ?

Rémus Lupin marchait tranquillement, remontant l'avenue bordée de peupliers. Il n'était pas pressé, il laissait le soleil envahir son visage, le réchauffant. La pleine lune n'était pas très loin derrière lui, et il reprenait petit à petit sa place au sein de l'humanité, parmi les habitudes.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu. Trop longtemps. Trop de doutes, surtout, de suspicion. Il n'aimait pas ce que leurs vies étaient devenues, leur fraternité se teintait de formalisme, leurs rires sonnaient moins clair qu'avant, au temps où ils se sentaient si proches les uns des autres, où l'incertitude n'avait aucune prise sur eux, où ils pouvaient tout affronter, simplement parce qu'ensemble, ils étaient plus forts. Tout cela s'évanouissait petit à petit, comment pouvait il en être autrement, dans un monde où l'on était plus sûr de rien ?

Cette situation le faisait souffrir, mais pas autant que l'absence de ses amis. Cette dernière pleine lune, il l'avait affronté seul. Comme celle d'avant.

C'est peut être pour cela qu'il avait répondu à l'invitation de James, peut être aussi parce que Lily avait tellement insisté, ou parce qu'il avait entendu le petit Harry prononcer son nom, alors que sa mère tentait de l'empêcher de la suivre dans la cheminée. Mais peu lui importait. Le fait était là ils lui manquait, ils lui manquaient tous. James était comme son frère, et il était le seul auquel on pouvait aveuglément faire confiance mais peut être James doutait il de lui, Rémus ? C'était cette idée qui l'avait empêché de reprendre la direction de Godric's Hollow, ces dernières semaines. Encore une chose qui montrait à quel point ils avaient changé : quelques années auparavant, jamais ses amis n'auraient laissé s'écouler autant de temps sans avoir de ses nouvelles.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Rémus avait toujours été le rêveur, un rapport quelconque avec la lune ? C'est sans doutes pour ça qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite le garçon à moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait. La collision les surprit tous les deux. Le bouquet de roses destiné à Lily échappa des mains de Rémus et l'autre se précipita, le rattrapant avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. " Ce type pourrait en montrer à James " songea vaguement Rémus. Le garçon se redressa et lui tendit le bouquet avec un sourire. Du moins, Rémus supposa qu'il souriait, mais c'était difficile à dire, la capuche rabattue sur son visage dissimulait ses traits en grande partie, la seule chose qu'il distingua nettement fut ses yeux, verts et brillants. Etrangement, il lui sembla familier, sans qu'il ne puisse pourtant le relier à un nom, une date, ou un lieu.

" C'est drôle, risqua t'il, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu . "

Cette fois, il souriait, c'était sûr, sans que Rémus ne comprenne pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

" Ehm… Beaucoup de gens ont cette impression, je dois avoir une tête passe partout. "

Rémus n'était pas vraiment convaincu, il haussa malgré tout les épaules.

" Probablement… Bonne journée alors. "

L'autre eut un hochement de tête et Rémus commença à s'éloigner.

" Lupin, attendez ! "

Il se figea.

" Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? "

" Peu importe, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose… C'est important… "

Etonné, il ne répondit rien.

" Je… Peu importe qui je suis, enfin, je veux dire… là, _tout de suite_, ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais je… Ecoutez, vous croirez probablement qu'il vous à trahi, et que vous avez tout perdu… "

Il sentit une sourde angoisse poindre dans son ventre.

" De quoi parlez vous, je n'ai rien perdu ! "

" Non, non, n'essayez pas de comprendre, juste souvenez vous, vous comprendrez le moment venu. "

" Mais me souvenir de quoi ? "

" Que tout ne sera pas perdu, même si vous aurez envie de le croire, qu'il restera _quelqu'un_… "

" Expliquez moi… "

" Désolé, je ne peux pas, il y a certaines lois que je dois respecter, même si je voudrais l'empêcher… Je n'ai pas le droit. "

Il s'éloigna sans plus d'explications, et ne se retourna pas quand Rémus le rappela.

Rémus se sentait très mal à l'aise, cette rencontre lui laissait une sensation désagréable au creux de l'estomac. Un peu comme lors des journées qui précèdent les nuits de pleine lune, où il sait que quelque chose de terrible va lui arriver, mais qu'il est impossible de l'empêcher.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la petite maison au volets bleus, il réalisa que Sirius était déjà là, sa moto était garée le long du muret. On était le jour d'halloween et quelqu'un, probablement Lily, avait placé devant le portail trois gigantesques citrouilles dont une était remplie de bonbons aux couleurs chatoyantes. 

James fut le premier à le rejoindre, son fils dans les bras. Tous deux arboraient de grands sourires et Rémus sentit ses craintes s'envoler. Puis, Sirius et Lily sortirent à leur tour, ils riaient, probablement d'une plaisanterie stupide de Sirius, et Rémus oublia aussitôt ces semaines d'absence et de doutes.

Tout le monde se revint joyeusement vers la maison. Au moment de passer la porte, il y eut comme une force inconnue qui poussa Rémus à se retourner une dernière fois, et ce qu'il vit lui fit réaliser que d'ici peu, quelque chose serait définitivement perdu. 

Le garçon aux yeux verts, celui qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt, se tenait contre le portail, tout près de la citrouille aux bonbons multicolores, une main crispée sur la grille. 

Il pleurait.


	3. La fin et le commencement

Chapitre 2. La fin et le commencement

Il ignorait où il se trouvait, d'ailleurs, il s'en moquait éperdument. C'était étrange comme la vie pouvait changer à tel point de direction en si peu de temps. Il aurait presque pu trouver ça drôle. Presque. S'il n'y avait pas eut cinq détraqueurs de l'autre côté de la porte, et si cette sinistre blague n'avait pas été sa vie. Ou ce qu'il en restait. 

Les pensées et les images tournoyaient dans sa tête, de plus en plus sombres à mesure que le temps passait, que les détraqueurs continuaient leur implacable avancée, se nourrissant de sa douleur. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient pour leur argent : il avait fait le plein de désespoir et d'horreur ces trois derniers jours. Comme un vieux disque un peu rayé, son esprit s'immobilisait sur certaines images une rue dévastée, le corps d'un jeune homme brun étendu sur un tapis de salon, fixant le plafond de ses yeux vides, le visage maculé de sang et de larmes d'un bébé aux yeux verts. Avec, en fond sonore, cette phrase, inlassablement répétée, qui les avait détruits, qui était à la fois accusation, jugement et sentence : " Le traître, James, est l'un d'entre vous ".

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. De toutes ses forces, il tenta de se raccrocher aux dernières parcelles d'humanité qu'il lui restait encore. Peine perdue. Tout n'était plus que ténèbres noir, noir et toujours plus noir. Sa conscience vacilla, il sentit qu'il était perdu. Puis ce fut la chute.

__

" Spero patronum. "

Il rouvrit les yeux. L'emprise se relâcha légèrement, lui rendant une partie de son âme. Une étincelle se raviva. Quelque chose perturbait les détraqueurs. _Clac clac_. Encore ces pas. L'échos se perdait de l'autre côté de la porte, comme dans un couloir immense, et vide.

" Sirius ? Sirius, tu es là ? "

Il mit un moment à reconnaître son propre prénom. Incapable de parler, il s'approcha de la porte.

" Si tu es là dedans, écarte toi un peu, je vais ouvrir… 

__

Alohomora. "

La lourde porte s'ouvrit lentement, une lumière diffuse en profita pour se glisser dans la pièce. Bien que très faible, cet éclairage soudain fut douloureux.

" Ca va ? "

Sirius ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage du nouveau venu, d'abord parce qu'il ne voyait que deux grosses taches rouges à chaque fois qu'il essayait de fixer quelque chose, ensuite parce que la capuche de son sweat était rabattue sur sa tête, dissimulant en partie ses traits.

" Il faut qu'on se dépêche, les détraqueurs vont certainement revenir, cela ne les arrêtera pas longtemps… "

A sa voix, on pouvait dire que cet homme était très jeune, un adolescent sans doutes.

" D'ou venez vous ? ". Sa voix parut à Sirius inhabituellement rauque, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé avait parlé en utilisant sa bouche.

" Peu importe, pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut sortir d'ici ! "

Contre toute attente, une infime part de lui se rebella. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser entraîner comme ça. Mais les événements de ces quelques derniers jours s'étaient tellement précipités qu'il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

" Une minute ", hésita t'il, " c'est peut être… Un piège… "

" Un piège ? Je ne voudrait pas te casser le moral, mais… Honnêtement… Je ne vois pas comment ta situation pourrait être pire… "

Un bon point pour lui, songea Sirius, mais s'échapper, ce serait un peu comme si…

" Mais, je suis _innocent_ ! "

" Peut être, mais il n'y a que trois personnes qui soient au courant de cela : tu es la première, et je doutes que cela ne nous avance beaucoup, ensuite, il y a Pettigrow, et il ne voudras probablement pas prendre ta défense… "

Au nom de Peter, Sirius sentit une vague de rage l'envahir. Le garçon sembla s'en rendre compte.

" Tu n'as pas le choix, il faut y aller. Tu as envie de passer le restant de tes jours en compagnie des détraqueurs ? "

Sirius cessa de résister. Il se sentait vidé de tout désir et de toute crainte. Presque à contre cœur, il sortit de se cellule. 

" Et la troisième personne ? ", demanda t'il, plus pour dire quelque chose que par réelle envie de savoir.

" Quoi ? "

" Tu as dis que trois personnes savaient que j'étais innocent, tu n'en a cité que deux. "

" Oh ! Eh bien, c'est moi. Mais ça ne te servira pas à grand' chose : je n'existe pas ici. Pas de cette façon, du moins. "

Une fois de plus, Sirius renonça à comprendre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Son regard était fixé sur les flammes. Ses yeux ne cillaient pas. Son esprit était

léger, comme vidé de toute substance, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre, emportant la douleur. Ce ne serait peut être pas plus mal, mais alors, il ne lui resterait vraiment plus rien.

Ses bras étaient serrés autours de ses genoux, et il se balançait d'avant en arrière, lentement, un peu comme s'il se berçait lui même. Il ne quittait pas les flammes du regard, elles pourraient disparaître. Il avait eut le loisir d'apprendre que les choses avaient tendance à s'évaporer dès qu'on les perdait de vue.

Il ne vit pas l'oiseau arriver. Il était trop absorbé par le feu et par le vide. Un petit cri lui fit détourner les yeux de la cheminée. C'était une chouette, avec de grands yeux de couleur d'ambre et un plumage d'un blanc pur. Il se demanda vaguement comment elle avait pu entrer, mais il n'avait pas la force de se concentrer sur la question, et puis ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. La chouette poussa un nouveau cri, pour attirer son attention, et lui tendit sa patte. Un morceau de parchemin y était accroché. Après un regard étonné à la messagère, il ouvrit la lettre.

_ Tout n'est pas fini, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide._

Faites moi confiance, je vous en prie, même si c'est difficile.

Vous n'êtes pas seul. Suivez Hedwige, elle vous guidera.

Hedwige ? De nouveau, il regarda la chouette, qui hulula doucement. La lettre n'était pas signée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. _Tout n'est pas fini_, il se demanda ce que ça voulait dire. Qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu, ou bien que la partie contre Voldemort n'était pas encore gagnée ? Il hésitait, et si c'était un piège ? Et s'il s'agissait de quelque mangemort cherchant à tuer le dernier des maraudeurs ? Il eut un rire amer. Non pas que le fait de rester en vie lui sembla très important, ces derniers temps.

Il se souvint brusquement du jeune garçon rencontré quelques jours plus tôt, à Godric's Hollow, avant… _Avant_. Qu'avait il dit ? " _Vous croirez que tout est perdu, mais il vous restera quelqu'un_ " ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

__

Il vous restera quelqu'un.

Brusquement décidé, il se leva vivement.

__

Tout n'est pas fini.

La chouette le suivi de ses yeux d'ambre étonnés tandis qu'il attrapait son manteau. Les mots agissaient sur lui comme autant d'électrochocs.

__

J'ai besoin de votre aide…

" On y va, ou non ? ", lança t-il à l'oiseau en ouvrant la porte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La petite pièce sombre dans laquelle Sirius avait passé les dernières vingt quatre heures faisait partie d'un grand manoir. Le bâtiment était désert, hormis les détraqueurs. Il se dit qu'il devait être très difficile à localiser, aussi. La prison parfaite, songea t'il avec amertume. Tout autours, il n'y avait que des bois. Sirius suivi son étrange compagnon dans le dédale de couloirs obscurs jusqu'à la porte de sortie puis pénétra avec lui dans la forêt glacée.

Une marche pénible commença alors. Il faisait nuit, et les chemins était presque invisibles, d'ailleurs, le garçon avait renoncé à les suivre, il se contentait d'avancer, s'arrêtant de temps en temps et murmurant " _pointe au nord_ " à sa baguette magique pour trouver son chemin. Sirius était gelé, le vent froid de novembre s'insinuait dans le col de sa cape légère, et il trébuchait presque à chaque pas.

Trois quarts d'heure et une douzaine de " _pointe au nord_ " plus tard, son étrange compagnon s'arrêta devant un petit chalet de bois, semblable à la cabane hurlante, qui abritait Rémus durant les nuits de pleine lune, pendant leurs années d'étudiants. Dieu, que ce temps semblait loin. Un nouvel _Alohomora_ eut raison de la serrure et ils entrèrent.

Tout était sombre et poussiéreux. Avec un frisson, Sirius sentit se déposer dans ses cheveux quelque chose de petit et remuant, qu'il ne pu identifier.

" _Lumos_ " souffla le jeune inconnu. En clignant des yeux, Sirius détailla les alentours. Le mobilier était réduit à sa plus simple expression. Un banc de bois courait le long des murs, à demi effondré par endroits au milieu de la pièce, une table, en bois elle aussi, trônait fièrement sur ses trois pieds il y avait aussi trois tabourets, un fauteuil éventré et un vieux placard.

" Où sommes-nous ? ", s'enquit Sirius.

Il détailla le jeune garçon. Il ne pouvait distinguer que le bas de son visage, mais il lui semblait étrangement familier, comme quelqu'un qu'il aurait connu très longtemps auparavant, mais jamais complètement oublié. Ce sentiment le mettait très mal à l'aise.

" Dis moi, est ce que je te connais ? "

" Bien sûr ", répondit l'autre, un sourire dans la voix, " quant à l'endroit où nous sommes… Je n'en suis pas trop sûr, quelque part au nord de Londres. "

" Mais, _pourquoi_ ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe après ? "

" Là, nous attendons quelqu'un. Ce qu'il se passe après… c'est difficile à dire, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu… ". Il semblait plus soucieux.

Un coup léger fut frappé à la porte. Le garçon l'ouvrit et une chouette blanche alla se poser majestueusement sur le banc crasseux.

" Ha, enfin ! Tu en as mis, du temps… "

La chouette émis un ululement outré et lui tourna le dos.

" Oh, arrête un peu ! Je suis certain que tu as traîné en chemin pour chasser les musaraignes. "

Offusqué, l'animal ne sembla pas juger utile de lui répondre. Le garçon se tourna vers Sirius.

" Il ne va pas tarder. Il arrive, n'est ce pas ? ", ajouta t-il a l'intention de la chouette.

L'oiseau lui jeta un regard hautain, comme pour dire " non, mais tu me prends pour qui ? "

" Qui arrive ? ", risqua Sirius

" Qui ? Mais Lupin, bien sûr ! ", cela sonnait comme une évidence.

" R… Rémus ? Mais comment est ce que… "

" Parce que je lui ai demandé. Nous avons besoin d'aide et je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait gober ton histoire. A part peut être Dumbledore, mais il est assez occupé, en ce moment. "

Sirius ne comprenait rien

Il décida néanmoins de cesser de poser des questions, acceptant le fait que, depuis le début de la semaine, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son existence.

Il s'écoula près de cinq minutes sans qu'il ne vienne personne. Sirius vit que son hôte semblait s'impatienter, jetant des regards de plus en plus soupçonneux à sa chouette.

Puis, de nouveaux, on frappa à la porte.


	4. Confrontations

DISCLAIMER : Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. 

Je suis d'accord, la mise en page n'est pas super, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer. Dites moi si c'est mieux pour ce chapitre. Et pour ceux qui ne voient pas du tout où je veux en venir avec cette fic, laissez moi le temps d'introduire l'histoire " principale ".

Encore merci, et voici la suite.

3. CONFRONTATIONS

" Entrez !" lança le jeune garçon d'une voix claire. Sirius eut tout d'un coup l'impression, fugitive, de le reconnaître parfaitement, rien qu'au son de cette voix. Il était presque capable de mettre un nom sur le visage à peine visible, quand brusquement tout pensée cohérente quitta son esprit.

Rémus Lupin venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La semaine passée ne semblait pas avoir été beaucoup plus clémente pour lui qu'elle ne l'avait été pour Sirius. Le jeune homme avait le visage ravagé, et l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre toute raison de vivre. C'était probablement le cas, réalisa Sirius. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à Rémus, dans sa douleur. Ses pensées s'étaient concentrées sur James et Lily, sur Harry. Sur Peter. Mais Rémus aussi avait tout perdu. Tous ses amis lui avaient été arrachés en l'espace de deux jours. Et lui n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher pas de revanche, pas d'injustice à combattre, rien, simplement la douleur.

Le loup garou fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il ne vit pas tout de suite Sirius, qui avait reculé dans la pénombre. Son regard s'arrêta sur le jeune inconnu.

" Je … Te reconnais … Tu étais à Godric's Hollow. Je… Je t'ai vu pleurer. Tu … Tu _savais_ ! "

Simple hochement de tête. La gorge de Sirius se serra douloureusement.

" Comment as tu pu ? Il te suffisait … Tu aurais du me prévenir ! "

" Il ne fallait pas ! " La voix était beaucoup plus rauque, maintenant " si vous saviez comme j'aurais voulu… Mais je n'en avais _pas_ le droit ! "

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix. Rémus resta silencieux quelques instants. Il sembla percevoir la douleur du jeune garçon. Sage Rémus, songea Sirius, toujours le plus compréhensif.

" C'était ton oiseau ? Pourquoi m'as tu fait venir ici ? "

" Ce n'est pas pour moi " répondit simplement l'autre.

Et, d'un léger mouvement de la tête, il indiqua le coin opposé de la pièce. Pris au dépourvu, Sirius n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste.

Les yeux de Rémus s'agrandirent.

" Toi " souffla t'il.

Sirius aurait par la suite été incapable de nommer toutes les émotions qui passèrent sur la visage de son ami. De la rage, du désespoir, de la lassitude, peut être, et d'autres si bien entremêlées que lui même aurait sans doutes été incapable de les définir puis de nouveau de la rage. Pas le moindre soupçon de joie ou de soulagement. Sirius en fut sûr : Rémus le croyait coupable.

__

" Toi " répéta t'il, incapable de dire autre chose, comme si, depuis le soir d'halloween, Sirius n'avait même plus le droit d'avoir un nom, ou comme s'il avait cessé d'exister.

La colère déformait ses traits. Brusquement, il se rua sur Sirius, le saisissant à la gorge. Perturbée par cette agitation soudaine, la chouette poussa un hululement effrayé et s'envola vers la porte restée entrouverte.

Sirius ne se sentait pas plus rassurée qu'elle. Toute la frustration et la douleur que Rémus avait pu accumuler ces derniers jours semblait remonter d'un coup. Et dans son regard, il était difficile de dire où s'arrêtait l'homme et où commençait le loup.

Les doigts se resserrèrent autours du cou de Sirius, qui affaiblit par son récent séjour aux mains des détraqueurs, se débattait en vain.

Puis, la pression se relâcha, son assaillant fit un pas en arrière. Sirius crût un instant que son ami était revenu à la raison.

Le visage de Rémus était très pâle, la haine obscurcissait ses yeux. Il toisa Sirius un moment, sans trouver les mots pour exprimer sa colère. Puis, il se mit à hurler.

" ESPECE D'ORDURE ! Tu les as tués ! Comment oses tu encore regarder qui que ce soit en face ? ILS TE FAISAIENT CONFIANCE ! Nous te faisions confiance ! Et tu les as TUES ! SALAUD ! " 

Il continua à déverser ainsi sa rage. La voix habituellement douce de Rémus était devenue un formidable rugissement. Frémissant sous les insultes, Sirius n'essaya même pas de l'interrompre, Rémus n'était pas en état de penser, et la vague de rage en lui semblait menacer de le faire exploser. Il hurlait sa colère, sa voix passant bizarrement du grave à l'aigu, comme celle d'un adolescent en train de muer. A bout d'argument, il finit tout de même par se taire. Sirius leva la tête, pensant l'orage calmé.

Et il reçut un formidable coup de poing dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, il s'effondra sur le sol, attendant le choc suivant. Qui ne vint pas. Timidement, il releva les yeux. Toute trace de colère avait disparu du visage de son ami. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda t-il doucement " Lily et James, Sirius. Et Peter… _Pourquoi_ ? "

Au nom de Peter, Sirius bondit, sentant, à son tour, un flot de haine l'envahir.

" Et toi ? Tu étais où, hein ? Tu es supposé être mon ami, et tu m'accuse sans même me faire de procès ! Comment peux tu les croire ? _Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux_ ! "

Rémus parut légèrement décontenancé.

" Comment.. Qu'est ce que tu… Qu'est ce que je ne devrais pas croire ? Tu es un _assassin_ ! "

" _Ce n'était pas moi_ ! Je ne les ai pas trahis ! "

" ARRETE ! Ne fais pas ça, Sirius ! _Tu étais leur gardien du secret ! _" 

Une pause. Le temps parut soudainement s'arrêter. Chacun était suspendu au regard de l'autre.

" Non " répondit Sirius.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Rémus l'entendit parfaitement.

" C'est faux, tu mens " Il l'implorait presque. L'incertitude le mettait au supplice.

" Non " répéta Sirius, un peu plus fort.

" Et Peter ? Tu as tué Peter ! "

" Non " dit-il encore une fois. " Mais j'aurais bien voulu ! " ajouta t-il férocement. La haine était toujours là, couvant en lui. Il en avait la nausée.

" Mais alors… Qui a tué Peter ? "

" Personne ! ", cette fois, il avait franchement envie de vomir, " Peter va très bien ! "

" Co… Comment ? ", le visage de Rémus s'éclaira un instant, " Mais… Alors qui… Tous ces gens qui t'ont vu le tuer… Et tous ces gens que _tu_ as tué "

Sirius n'y tint plus.

" C'était lui ", cracha t-il.

" Je ne comprends rien. "

" Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! C'était Peter ! Peter qui a détruit cette rue, Peter qui les a trahis, Peter qui m'a accusé, c'était _Peter _! "

" C'est impossible "

" Ha ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? Ca te parait naturel de me traiter d'assassin, mais par contre, tu refuse de croire que le gentil Peter ait trahis ? IL ETAIT LE GARDIEN ! ". Il avait pratiquement hurlé cette dernière phrase.

" Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? je sais très bien que c'était toi. J'étais là quand… "

" Nous avions changé ! Tout le monde savait que c'était moi ! Et il y avait un traître parmi nos proche, selon Dumbledore. " Il eut un rire amer. " Ca m'a semblé l'idée du siècle. Un traître, quel qu'il soit, n'aurait jamais soupçonné Peter. " Il regarda Rémus droit dans les yeux. " Seulement le traître _était_ Peter. "

" C'est impossible. ", répéta Rémus, " James me l'aurait dit, si vous aviez changé. "

" Non, il ne l'a pas fait, parce que… ", Sirius hésita.

Une troisième voix intervint.

" Parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était vous, le traître. "

Sirius sursauta. Le garçon s'était tenu en retrait durant la dispute, les laissant vider leur colère. Son intervention les pris tous deux par surprise.

" Vraiment ? " S'enquit Rémus, l'air peiné.

Sirius hocha tristement la tête.

" J'en suis vraiment désolé " murmura t-il.

" Ne le sois pas ", souffla Rémus, " Non, ce qui se passe est simplement la suite de tout ce qui est arrivé cette année… "

Il parlait pour lui-même plus que pour Sirius. Ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants.

Toute la tension était retombée. Ne sachant plus que dire, ni que faire, Sirius se tourna vers l'instigateur de la confrontation.

" Ca y est ", fit doucement le garçon.

Il regarda vaguement Sirius.

" Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandé… Comment ça avait été, juste _après_. Les gens devaient être si heureux… Mais pas tant que cela, n'est pas ? Et pas tout le monde, oh non… "

" Qui es tu ? ", demanda simplement Sirius.

Tranquillement, comme s'il avait attendu depuis le début qu'on lui pose cette question si banale, l'inconnu abaissa sa capuche, révélant son visage.

" James ! " s'exclama Rémus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Non ", murmura Sirius, " Non, pas James… "

Toutefois, l'erreur était excusable. L'inconnu ressemblait étrangement à James même visage, même chevelure sombre et complètement désordonnée, même sourire tranquille. Mais il était plus jeune - même si James n'était plus ni jeune, ni vieux, a présent – une quinzaine d'années, au plus. Malgré cela, Sirius aurait peut-être fait lui aussi la confusion, lui aussi, si le garçon n'avait pas eut des yeux très différents de ceux de James, des yeux verts et s'il n'y avait pas eut cette petite voix, aiguë et obsédante, pour le harceler à l'en rendre fou. " Ce n'est pas lui… Tu le sais bien, que ce n'est pas lui. ". Il ferma les yeux.

Et, lentement, comme un nuage qui se dissipe, il revit d'autres yeux verts, envahis par les larmes, puis un visage, barbouillé de sang. En font sonore, des pleurs d'enfants résonnèrent dans le silence. " Mon Dieu, songea Sirius, il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant qu'un bébé qui hurle. "

Alors que la vérité effleurait son esprit, il sentit une immense vague de lassitude l'envahir. Il n'avait plus la force. Il était trop épuisé pour se battre, pour espérer, pour se poser des questions. Il ne voulait plus de doutes, de haine, et il ne voulait pas de réponses. Non, surtout pas de réponses. Tout se dont il avait envie, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on le laisse se pelotonner dans un coin et enfouir son visage dans ses mains, où les yeux verts ne pourraient plus l'atteindre. " Mais _pourquoi_ ? ", demanda la petite voix, sans pitié. " Parce que ", lui répondit Sirius, à la manière des jeunes enfants, " simplement parce que. ". " Parce que n'est jamais une réponse, Sirius " avait coutume de lui dire sa mère, d'un air supérieur. Comme elle se trompait, c'était même une excellente réponse.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et tout cela s'effondra, il ne resta plus que le regard vert, et il eut brusquement l'impression de voir le cours de son existence s'inverser, un peu comme s'il perdait le contrôle de sa moto. " Tu le sais, reprit la petite voix, tu le sais depuis le début. "

La voix de Rémus rompit cet échange silencieux.

" Mais alors, _qui_ es tu ? "

" Je suis Harry, Harry Potter. "

Cela prit quelques secondes pour que l'absurdité de cette déclaration pénètre pleinement l'esprit de Rémus.

" Comment ? Mais enfin… Cela ne se peut pas ! "

Sirius intervint.

" Attends, Rémus. "

Rémus l'observa un instant. Il n'avait par l'air spécialement incrédule, ni même vraiment surprit, mais il avait un regard très las, comme quelqu'un d'épuisé qui vient de réaliser qu'il a encore beaucoup à faire. Il était tout près du garçon, qui n'eut pas un mouvement de recul. Rémus le vit écarter une mèche sombre de son front.

" C'est bien vrai ", dit-il.

Incapable de parler, Rémus s'approcha. Sirius lui montra une cicatrice étrange, en forme d'éclair, qui marquait le front de l'adolescent.

" Tu vois cette marque ? C'est là que Voldemort… Je l'ai vue. "

Brusquement gêné, Harry – mais était-ce vraiment Harry ? – fit un pas en arrière.

" On en revient toujours à cette cicatrice. ", sa voix avait une note douce-amère.

" Mais, c'est impossible ! " Combien de fois avait il prononcé ces mots durant cette interminable soirée ? " Tu ne peux pas être Harry ! Vous êtes fous tous les deux. Harry… Il n'a que quinze mois ! "

Lupin le regardait fixement, Harry se mordit la lèvre, parfaitement conscient de passer pour un cinglé. Et ce n'était pas les éclaircissements qu'il pourrait donner qui risquaient d'arranger la situation. En quête de soutient, il jeta un regard à Sirius, mais, bien qu'il sembla le croire, le jeune homme cherchait lui aussi à comprendre.

" C'est vrai ", dit-il calmement, " Comment est ce possible ? "

" Je ne peux pas vraiment vous l'expliquer, ce… Ce n'était pas sensé se passer. Enfin, pas comme cela… ". Mouais, ça ne devait pas vraiment les avancer. Il tenta une explication.

" En fait, je viens du futur… " Non, dite comme ça, l'histoire semblait vraiment trop grotesque, un peu comme ces téléfilms de science fiction stupides que Dudley regardait tous les vendredis soirs, quelques années auparavant. " Je veux dire, j'ai remonté le temps. Je suis revenu presque quatorze ans en arrière, apparemment. "

" Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? "

" Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, je crois que quelque chose a mal tourné. Il faudrait… Il faudrait que je vois Dumbledore. "

" Mais enfin, dis nous au moins ce que… "

Sirius s'interrompit. Un bruit de chute retentit près de la porte. Stupéfait, Harry vit Hedwige se relever lentement en lissant ses plumes. Elle était arrivée si vite qu'elle avait renversé une chaise. En quelques battement d'ailes, elle fut sur son épaule. Harry sourit.

" Où étais-tu passée ? ".

Mais elle se mit à mordiller son oreille, puis à tirailler sa manche avec son bec. 

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? "

Elle se comportait vraiment de façon bizarre, volant de Harry jusqu'à la porte, puis revenant vers lui pour ensuite recommencer son manège.

" Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on la suive. " lui dit Lupin.

Harry hocha la tête. Il attrapa sa baguette et s'avança vers la porte, à la suite de sa chouette, Sirius et Lupin sur ses talons.

" Génial " marmonna Sirius, " Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? "

Personne ne lui répondit. Il suivirent l'oiseau qui volait devant eux, à travers les branches, durant quelques minutes. Puis, alors que le froid commençait à les engourdir, Hedwige redescendit doucement pour aller se poser au pied d'un arbre, tout près d'une masse sombre. Harry s'approcha et réalisa, horrifié, qu'il s'agissait d'un corps. C'était un être humain – inconscient, mort ? Il s'approcha encore. Les arbres étaient plus espacés qu'à proximité de la cabane, et leurs branches laissaient filtrer la lumière de la lune, qui baignait le visage immobile.

Un visage que Harry connaissait très bien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Loin, très loin de cette forêt, mais dans une maison à peine plus luxueuse que la vieille cabane, le vieux Ben Emerson lisait paisiblement son journal, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil préféré. Il était content. La soupe était prête, il venait tout juste de finir de mettre la table, et il avait rangé la pièce. Sa femme n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, elle qui passait son temps à répéter qu'il n'était qu'un paresseux qui passait ses journées à fumer sa pipe assis dans son vieux fauteuil, elle aurait la surprise de sa vie. Il en riait à l'avance.

Un gros titre attira son attention " _Une explosion de gaz fait de nombreuses victimes dans la banlieue de Londres !_ " La sœur de Nelly habitait près de Londres, aurait il pu lui arriver quelque chose ? " Mon Dieu " murmura t-il en contemplant la photo en couleur.

La porte de la cuisine claqua. " Nelly ? ". Elle ne répondit pas, elle avait probablement des paquets plein les bras. Les fêtes de fin d'années étaient dans plus d'un mois, mais Ben était sûr qu'elle avait acheté des monceaux de jouets. Leur petit-fils devait la considérer comme son père noël personnel. " Nelly, il faut que je te montre… Chérie, c'est toi ? ". Quelle question ! Qui cela pourrait il être d'autre ? Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Il se leva. " Est ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? ". Il atteignit la cuisine " N… Nelly ? ". Ce n'était pas Nelly. Devant lui se tenait une femme, une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Grande, avec de long cheveux noirs. " Qui… Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous ici ? ".

" Je suis une servante de la lune bleue. " Sa voix avait quelque chose de terrifiant, il eut l'impression d'avoir avaler un grand verre d'eau glacée. Elle s'approcha. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris métallique.

" Que… Que me voulez vous ? "

" Tu n'es qu'une pièce du puzzle, moldu, mais tu dois disparaître… ".

Elle effleura sa joue. Il eut l'impression d'être touché par un serpent. Comment l'avait-elle appelé ?

" Qu'est ce que vous allez faire… ? ".

Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis, soudainement, disparut. Ben cligna des yeux.

Il entendit un bourdonnement sourd, qui semblait monter du planché. Stupéfait, il vit comme un tourbillon de poussière noire s'élever lentement. Et se rapprocher de lui. Brusquement aveuglé, il sentit la terreur l'envahir. Il se mit à hurler quand le tourbillon l'engloutit. Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa femme, avant que la poussière ne disparaisse et ne le laisse retomber, vide, tel une poupée de chiffon, sur le sol.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	5. Retour aux sources

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ( et non, toujours pas )

Merci pour les reviews ! ( il y en avait moins pour le dernier chapitre, il n'était peut être pas super, je vais essayer de faire mieux).

Sailor Digitale : Tu te pose pas mal de questions, dis donc. Pour certaines choses tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité ( ms je ne vais pas te dire quoi ( !)). Et non, Ben n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Merci bcp ! ! !

Kyo (ou Torvaf ?) : merci à toi aussi. Harry a 15 ans, et je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je laisse entre chaque chapitre, ça dépend de mon emploi du temps (ça peut aller d'une semaine à un mois).

Lisia : la suite, la voilà. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

4) Retours aux sources.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Les sourcils froncés, le professeur Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du grand ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de le confédération internationale des mages et des sorciers, arpentait impatiemment son bureau. " Il y a un truc qui cloche " auraient dit ses élèves. L'ordre habituel semblait comme… Troublé, ce qui pouvait paraître illogique : la chute de Voldemort, la plus grande menace que le monde sorcier eut connu, aurait justement dû ramener l'univers à la _normale_.

Non pas que Dumbledore crût réellement à la fin du seigneur des ténèbres, non, trop de signes annonçaient son futur retours, mais les événements d'halloween auraient du apporter un répit, lui donner le temps de tout mettre en place. Or, le vieux sorcier sentait des perturbations, le mal n'était pas entré en hibernation, pas encore. Les centaures aussi l'avait perçu plus tôt dans la soirée, Firenze, le seul d'entre eux qui daignait approcher les hommes, l'avait rejoint à la lisière de la forêt. Il n'avait prononcé que quelques mots, avant de repartir vers les siens " Tout n'est pas encore en place ". Resté seul, Dumbledore avait simplement hoché la tête, pour lui même. Un détail ne collait pas, c'était comme s'il s'était glissé un grain de sable là où il était impossible qu'il n'y eut ne serait ce qu'un souffle d'air.

Avec un soupir, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. De son bureau, il avait une vue imprenable sur Poudlard. Tout semblait si paisible. Le parc, que les rires, les cris et les jeux emplissaient dans la journée la forêt, que la nuit recouvrait comme un voile.

Une horloge sonna douze coups quelque part. " Il est en retard " songea t-il. Mais après tout, quoi d'étonnant ? Il avait probablement perdu toute notion du temps nombreux étaient ceux qui se demandaient par quel miracle il tenait encore debout, et quelles étaient les forces qui lui permettaient de continuer avec tant d'acharnement. Pour sa part, Dumbledore espérait que la disparition de Voldemort lui apporterait, sinon de la joie, au moins un peu de paix. 

Minuit dix. Fumseck s'agita sur son perchoir, un tableau s'éveilla. " Il semble que votre invité soit arrivé, monsieur, quelqu'un vient de passer la gargouille. ". Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. 

L'homme qui entra était visiblement épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la chaise que lui indiquait le directeur.

" Je vous remercie d'avoir accepter de me recevoir si vite, Dumbledore, surtout à une heure pareille. "

" Je vous en prie, Bartemus, au ton de votre lettre vous m'avez semblait plutôt alarmé. Je… J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à l'enfant de James et Lily Potter. "

Cela lui semblait improbable, mais il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à venir lui demander de l'aide en pleine nuit. Car il venait demander de l'aide, c'était évident.

" Au fils Potter ? Non, le survivant est en parfaite santé, à ma connaissance, mais c'est vous qui vous êtes chargé de cela, non ? "

" Bien sûr, mais je sais que le ministère à posté des Aurors et des Médicomages, près de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, je crois que l'on redoute les conséquences de ce sortilège non ? "

" Oui, ce petit est devenu comme un symbole, sa mort pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. "

Dumbledore ne jugea pas utile de répondre.

" Si vous me disiez plutôt ce qui vous amène à Poudlard ? "

" Eh bien, voilà, c'est assez embarrassant… "

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, étonné, il savait que pour son vis à vis, l'embarras était la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme.

" Je… Nous avons perdu un prisonnier. "

" Quelqu'un s'est d'échappé d'Askaban ? "

" Bien sûr que non, voyons, une telle chose est absolument impossible. Il était enfermé dans le Manoir des Ombres, en attendant d'être transféré à Askaban. C'était le seul prisonnier, les autres avaient déjà été emmenés. Mais je ne sait pas comment il à réussit, impossible qu'il ait eut une aide extérieure, cet endroit n'est accessible qu'à certaines personnes, et il y est impossible de transplaner il était seul avec les détraqueurs, sans baguette, dans une cellule scellée magiquement. "

" De qui s'agit il ? " demanda Dumbledore, bien qu'il se douta déjà de la réponse.

" De Sirius Black. Personne n'est au courant, je suis passé au Manoir il y a une heure et il avait disparût. La porte était ouverte. Je n'ai pas lancé de recherche, j'ai peur que les journaux s'emparent de l'affaire, et puis il y a déjà tous ces procès… "

" Vous savez, Bartemus, je ne pense pas qu'il tentera quelque chose… ", fit pensivement Dumbledore.

" Vous croyez ? Mais enfin vous avez vu cette rue, non ? cet homme est complètement fou, je crois que nul ne peut prévoir ce qu'il tentera ou non. "

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius, resté en retrait, eut un frisson. Il vit l'adolescent se précipiter vers la forme immobile. Un cadavre ? Il s'approcha.

Harry secoua plutôt violemment la forme immobile – une jeune fille. Rémus ne bougeait pas, observant l'étrange scène, mais est ce que quelque chose pourrait encore lui sembler étrange ? La jeune fille inconsciente grogna, et remua doucement. Harry – Rémus réalisa qu'il avait naturellement pensé à lui sous ce nom – poussa un soupir de soulagement. 

" Allez, réveille-toi, réveille-toi ! "

Les yeux toujours clos, l'autre émit une plainte de protestation, elle tenta faiblement de repousser les mains qui la secouaient.

" Allez, Hermione, _Hermione !_ "

De guerre lasse, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

" Oh, maman, on est en vacances, qu'est ce que… ", elle cilla plusieurs fois, " Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? "

" Hum… Tu ne te demande pas ce que _toi_, tu fais ici ? "

" Qu'est ce que tu… "

Jetant un regard autours d'elle, elle sembla brusquement prendre conscience qu'elle se trouvait en pleine forêt. 

" Mais où est ce qu'on est ? Et… Sirius ? vous êtes revenu ? Et monsieur Lupin, aussi… ", elle se tourna vers Harry, " C'est drôle, ils ont un air bizarre… "

" Ouais ", marmonna il, " On leur donnerait quinze ans de moins "

Rémus eut un sursaut, _heu ça veut dire quoi exactement ?_, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête, _traite moi de vieux, tant que tu y est…_ Il l'ignora et resta silencieux, se concentrant sur les deux adolescents.

" Enfin, quatorze, pour être exact. " 

La jeune fille fixait Harry, stupéfait.

" Je ne comprends rien… De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je me souviens que j'étais chez moi, et … "

" Est ce que tu as fait quelque chose de particulier ? Je ne sais pas moi, récité une formule, ou autre chose ? "

" Non, tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie pendant les vacances. Je… J'étais en train de lire, je crois. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, tu le sais ? Explique, s'il te plaît. "

" Ca risque d'être long… "

" Fais moi un résumé, alors, tout ça commence à me faire peur. "

" deux novembre 1981 "

" Hein ? O.K., là tu as peut être _un peu trop_ résumé… "

" C'est la date d'aujourd'hui. "

" _Pardon ?_ "

" C'est la date d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes le deux novembre 1981, ou peut être le trois, il ne doit pas être loin de minuit. "

" Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? "

" Non, pas du tout. "

" Si, si, c'est forcement une blague, je suis sûre que Ron et les jumeaux sont cachés là, quelque part, en train de rire comme des idiots. "

" Est ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? Regarde Sirius et Lupin, tu as dit toi même qu'ils avait l'air différents "

" Oui, mais de là à dire que… C'est complètement tordu. "

Harry hocha calmement la tête.

" Moi non plus, je n'y comprends pas grand chose. "

__

Tiens, songea Sirius, _ça c'est une nouveauté_, il lui avait semblé que le jeune garçon maîtrisait parfaitement la situation depuis le début. L'idée qu'en fait il n'en soit rien ne lui semblait pas particulièrement réjouissante.

" Ca veut dire qu'on a remonté le temps, ou quelque chose comme ça ? ", demanda la jeune fille.

" Oui, on est dans le passé enfin, dans notre passé, ajouta t-il a l'intention de Sirius et de Lupin. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui est arrivé, mais je pense que ça a rapport avec le sortilège qu'à jeté Dumbledore. "

Rémus intervint.

" De quel genre de sort parles tu ? "

" Un sort de translocalisation, mais le but était de me déplacer dans l'espace, voir de revenir quelques jours en arrière, mais sûrement pas de remonter quatorze années d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que c'était possible. "

" Et ce serait Dumbledore qui aurait … ? "

" Oui, il faudrait vraiment que je lui parle, il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard. De toutes façons, c'est la seule solution. " 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tess remontait le long corridor au pas de course. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit, aussi légère qu'un voile, et ses petits pieds étaient nus sur les dalles glacées. Elle avait quitté sa chambre sans même penser à prendre un pull. Mais elle se moquait du froid, elle était bien trop excitée. Elle parvenait à peine à croire à sa chance la prêtresse demandait à la voir, _elle_, la petite fille réservée que les autres n'aimaient pas parce qu'elle ne disait jamais rien, qu'elle passait son temps plongée dans des livres et ne participaient pas à leur jeux.

Elle atteint le bout du couloir, et s'arrêta devant l'immense porte, dont l'un des battants était recouvert de symboles runiques, indéchiffrables pour Tess. Légèrement essoufflée, elle s'assit à même le sol, devant la porte. La grande prêtresse avait certainement déjà senti sa présence, et elle l'appellerait quand elle le jugerait bon. Les pâles rayon de la lune entraient en cascade par les hautes fenêtres, tentant de se couler dans les recoins déjà envahis par l'ombre, jouaient un moment avec les cheveux blonds de Tess, puis faisaient scintiller les runes argentées de la lourde porte, éveillant doucement l'antique magie. Cette porte qui emplissait Tess, comme toute la communauté, d'une grande crainte, et d'un grand respect.

La voix retentit alors que Tess ne s'y attendait pas. A la fois puissante et délicate, claire et douce, elle sonnait un peu comme du cristal. 

" Entre, Tessaïan. "

Tout excitation était retombée. Vaguement effrayée, Tess poussa le battant de la porte qui était vierge de tout inscription runique. Sa main tremblait légèrement contre le bois lisse. Elle s'inclina, à peine entrée dans la pièce, sans dire un mot. 

" Rhena ha* " 

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol, Tess retint un sourire de joie en entendant les paroles de bénédiction. On avait quelque chose à lui confier.

" Tu peux te relever, enfant. "

Tess se redressa. Retenant son souffle, elle contempla le visage fier de la prêtresse, un visage qu'aucune émotion ne venait jamais troubler. La fillette s'efforça de ne pas détourner les yeux de cette figure de marbre, en attendant l'autorisation de parler.

" Je t'écoute, enfant. "

" La gardienne Rayanne m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir, prêtresse. "

__

Ne parle pas avant qu'elle ne te le demande, l'avait prévenue Rayanne, _et quand elle le fera, la première chose à faire sera de justifier ta présence, même si c'est elle qui t'a fait appeler. Il ne faut surtout pas donner l'impression qu'aller la voir est pour toi l'attraction de la semaine_.

L'attraction de la semaine… Tess trouvait la formulation un peu dure. Du ton le plus respectueux possible, elle ajouta :

" Alors je suis venue tout de suite. "

Il lui semblait important de le préciser, elle ne voulait pas que l'on pense qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Satisfaite, la prêtresse hocha la tête.

" Je vois que tu as longuement parlé avec Rayanne. "

Sa voix était aussi impénétrable que son visage. Tess se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un reproche, ou même d'une plaisanterie. Impossible de le deviner. Vaguement inquiète, elle attendit la suite.

" Dis moi, enfant, quel âge as tu ? "

" J'ai atteint ma huitième année la veille du dernier solstice d'été, prêtresse "

" Tu as donc subit le premier rite ancestral ? "

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

" Oui, prêtresse, il y deux cycles de cela. "

" Parfait, tu es donc disciple, j'ai une mission pour toi. "

Quelque chose remua dans l'estomac de Tess. Elle n'osa souffler mot.

" Mais accomplir une mission ne change pas ce que tu es. Tu reste une disciple, Tessaïan, ce qui signifie que je ne peux te révéler pourquoi tu agiras. Tu devras avoir pour moi et pour les mages une confiance absolue. Si tu accepte, tu devras obéir aux ordres, peut être sans les comprendre, m'as tu bien comprise ? "

" Oui, prêtresse. "

" Accepte tu d'entendre la mission ? "

Tess savait très bien ce que cette question voulait dire, Rayanne lui avait tout expliqué. Elle posa un genoux à terre et, calmement, d'une voix claire, elle prononça les mots sacrés.

" Mehan'te hao su.** "

" Je vois que Rayanne a bien fait les choses. ". Cette fois encore, sa voix ne trahissait aucun sentiment, Tess se demanda si elle parviendrait un jour à en faire autant. " Tu viens de sceller un pacte, et tu es maintenant sous le sceau du secret. Je veux que tu te prépare à partir dès demain matin, Rayanne viendras te chercher, tu l'attendras dans ta chambre. "

Malgré son étonnement , Tess acquiesça. Elle hésita à se retirer, comment savoir si l'entretient était fini ? Rayanne ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Elle n'eut pas à se questionner longtemps. Quelqu'un frappa – Oui, _frappa_, comme si cette porte avait été celle d'une simple gardienne. Trois coup légers, qui rompirent le lourd silence. La prêtresse ne parut pas le moins du monde en colère.

" Entrez. "

Ce fut le battant couvert de runes qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'homme. Tess en déduisit que ce devait être quelqu'un de puissant, un mage peut être, ou bien un haut conseiller. Il était grand, et avait des cheveux blonds, plus pâles que ceux de Tess.

" Je vous attendais plus tôt " dit simplement la prêtresse. Elle se tourna vers Tess. " Tu peux disposer, disciple Tessaïan. "

De nouveau, Tess s'inclina, puis elle quittala pièce après un dernier regard à l'inconnu. Pensive, elle regagna sa chambre. La prêtresse avait dit " je vous attendais plus tôt. ", qui pouvait se permettre d'arriver devant la prêtresse en frappant à sa porte, et en plus _en retard_ ? Mais elle oublia vite son trouble en passant devant les portes des chambres de ses compagnes, dans l'aile réservée aux filles. Elle se souvint qu'on l'avait choisie, _elle,_ et pas celles qui affichaient des airs supérieurs. Elle songea à la tête qu'elles feraient le lendemain, quand on aurait annoncé les raisons de son départ.

Et c'est presque en riant qu'elle se glissa dans son lit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Il faut aller à Poudlard, oui, et bien c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire_, songea Hermione. Comment quatre personnes, dont une sans baguette et deux encore étudiantes, perdues dans une forêt au milieu de nulle part, pouvaient elles rejoindre l'école ? 

" Et comment on fait ? " lança t'elle à Harry. Elle n'était pas rassurée du tout. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, et le fait que le professeur Lupin lui demande son nom n'avait pas aidé à la mettre à l'aise.

Harry lui adressa un sourire tranquille qui eut plus pour effet de l'énerver que de la rassurer, puis il sortit de sa poche un petit objet rond et plat et tout trace d'agacement la quitta.

" C'est une table des vent " expliqua t-il " Dumbledore me l'a prêtée, il m'a dit qu'elle me serait sans doutes utile. Elle permet de se rendre dans n'importe quel endroit où la magie est neutre, si on connaît cet endroit ou une personne qui s'y trouve. C'est ce qui m'a permis de trouver Sirius. "

" hum… où la magie est neutre… ? "

" Ca veut dire qu'elle n'est pas déséquilibrée, par de la magie noire, ou des sorts de protections. "

" Comme il en a plein à Poudlard " fit remarquer Sirius

" On ne peut pas atteindre Poudlard avec ça, mais on peut s'en approcher. "

" On pourrait peut être essayer le pré au lard ", tenta Hermione, " il n'y a pas le même genre de protections qu'à Poudlard. "

" Il y a quand même des barrières ", lui répondit Sirius.

" Alors où cela ? on ne sait même pas comment aller à Poudlard. "

Harry et Lupin lui jetèrent un regard étonné.

" C'est vrai, sans le train, on ne pourrait pas… "

" Eh bien, il suffit de prendre le train ", répliqua calmement Lupin.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, abasourdis.

" Euh… On n'est pas un premier septembre, tu sais ", risqua Sirius.

" Je le sais bien, mais en réalité, le Poudlard express est tous les jours à la gare pour onze heures, mais il ne part que si quelqu'un monte. C'est très utile pour ceux qui veulent aller à Pré au lard et qui ne sont pas très doués pour transplaner ou alors qui ont beaucoup de choses à transporter. "

" Comment tu sais ça, toi ? ", s'enquit Sirius, stupéfait.

Rémus parut mal à l'aise.

" J'ai… Quelquefois rendu visite à Dumbledore, au cours de l'année passée " 

Sirius ne répondit rien.

" Alors on essaie à la gare ? " lança Harry, plus pour changer de sujet.

" Ca me paraît être le mieux ", répondit Rémus, " mais, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir. Tu as dit que cet objet t'avait permis de retrouver Sirius, mais l'endroit où il était gardé, même si ce n'était pas Askaban, était certainement protégé magiquement, non ? "

" Je l'ignore ", répondit Harry, " C'est très curieux, mais il n'avait aucune barrière magique. S'il y avait eut une protection, elle était déjà tombée avant que je n'arrive. "

" C'est très étrange. "

" Minute ! ",coupa Hermione, " Mais de quoi est ce que vous parlez ? "

" Tu ne te rappelle pas ? Je t'ai dit qu'on était en novembre 1981. ", répondit simplement Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, étonnée, puis la lumière se fit. Halloween 1981, la chute du seigneur des ténèbres après la mort de James et de Lily Potter, la légende du survivant. Elle sentit une vague de compassion à l'égards de son ami. Puis elle regarda Sirius, évidemment, la mort de Peter et de tous ces moldus… 

Mais alors qu'est ce que… ? Harry interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

" Autant partir tout de suite. Il fera sûrement moins froid dans la gare qu'ici. "

Lupin et Hermione approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

" Comment ça marche, ton truc ? ", demanda Sirius.

" O.K., rapprochez vous, tout le monde doit être en contact, pour que ça marche. "

Ils se rassemblèrent autours de lui, et il rappela Hedwige d'un mouvement de la tête, elle vint se percher sur son épaule.

Harry ouvrit l'étrange objet, révélant un cadran qui rappelait celui d'une boussole, avec une aiguille verte et de drôles de symboles. Il hésita un moment.

" Dumbledore m'a dit qu'elle pouvait parfois être un peu… capricieuse. "

Les autres le regardèrent. il haussa les épaules : ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix.

" _Vectio_ King's Cross. "

L'aiguille fit plusieurs fois le tour du cadran, très vite, avant de s'immobiliser sur l'un des petits dessins. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. Puis il y eut une sorte d'éclair, et la forêt leur parût défiler autours d'eux, ensuite ce furent d'autres couleurs, des ombres, des lumières, tout allait si vite qu'ils en eurent la nausée. 

Enfin, tout s'arrêta, le monde autour d'eux reprit sa marche habituelle.

Un peu secoué, Harry regarda autour de lui, et reconnu la gare de King's Cross. Ils se trouvaient sur le quai, heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure de la nuit. _Une minute… La nuit ?_ Il réalisa brusquement qu'il ne faisait plus nuit du tout, le soleil entrait joyeusement dans la gare. Sirius et Lupin échangèrent un regard et Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

" Il est dix heures et demi. "

" J'imagine que c'est de ça que Dumbledore te parlait. ", lui dit Hermione.

Il acquiesça.

" Oui, sans doutes. "

Au font, ce n'était pas plus mal, ça faisait moins de temps à attendre à la gare, avec Lupin et Sirius vêtus de robes de sorciers, et une chouette agrippée à son épaule, parmi les moldus.

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir les gros chiffres en plastique qui annonçaient les voies 9 et 10, et la barrière par laquelle il avait plusieurs fois accédé à la voie 9 ¾.

Soudainement, l'air sembla se troubler autour de la barrière, il vit, comme un reflet dans l'eau, la cheminée d'une locomotive ancienne, puis un homme se matérialisa sur le quai, juste devant la barrière. Harry resta stupéfait, il avait déjà vu des gens se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾, mais jamais personne la quitter. C'était donc ce que voyait son oncle quant il venait le chercher à la fin de l'année ? Pas étonnant qu'il fasse une tête pareille !

Harry étudia un moment l'homme qui venait d'apparaître, quelqu'un qui venait de Poudlard, sans doutes. Il lui semblait familier, sans qu'il puisse se souvenir de qui il s'agissait. Il avait un visage sévère, des cheveux grisonnants et un air épuisé. A côté de lui, Sirius poussa une exclamation, lui aussi avait aperçu l'homme, il se changea aussitôt en chien. Lupin, qui, lui, n'avait rien vu, le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

" Ca ne va pas, non ? Et si des moldus t'avaient vu ? "

Harry avait compris sa réaction, il venait de reconnaître l'inconnu.

" C'est Croupton ", souffla t-il.

Hermione sursauta.

" Hein, où ça ? "

" Là bas, près de la barrière. "

Lupin regarda dans la direction indiquée.

" C'est lui, tu es sûr ? Le type qui à arrêté tous ces mangemorts ? Je l'imaginait plus… enfin moins…"

" Avachi. ", compléta Harry.

" Je n'aurais peut être pas dit ça comme ça, après tout, il sera sûrement ministre de la magie"

Sirius grogna. Rémus lui jeta un regard étonné.

" Il n'a pas arrêté que des mangemorts ", expliqua sommairement Harry, " et il ne sera pas ministre de la magie, loin de là. "

" Tu crois que son fils a déjà été… ? ", murmura Hermione en regardant Croupton remonter le quai.

" Sans doutes, tu as vu la tête qu'il a ? Il y a pire, il revient de Poudlard, il a donc sûrement été voir Dumbledore, je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que Sirius n'est plus là où il l'a laissé. "

" Alors il a probablement lancé des recherches. ", soupira Lupin.

" Pas forcément ", remarqua Hermione, " Ce type à une peur panique du scandale. C'est peut être justement pour ça qu'il à été voir Dumbledore, pour pas que l'affaire ne s'ébruite. "

Harry haussa les épaules. Comment savoir ?

" Que s'est il passé, à propos de son fils ? ", lui demanda Lupin.

" C'était… Enfin, _c'est_ un mangemort. "

" Quoi, son propre… "

" Chut ! ", souffla Hermione.

Croupton marchait vers eux. Harry rabattit vivement sa capuche sur son visage. Il doutait que Croupton put le reconnaître, mais il pouvait toujours remarquer la ressemblance avec son père. Ses parents avaient probablement fait la une des journaux, ces deux derniers jours, songea t-il avec amertume.

Croupton arriva à leur hauteur, il regarda la robe de Lupin d'un air sévère.

" C'est une gare de moldus, ici. ", fit il remarquer.

" Je n'ai pas eut le temps de me changer. ", répliqua Lupin.

" Eh bien allez attendre sur la voie 9 ¾, alors. Vous avez vraiment envie que tout le monde vous remarque ? ", il le regardait d'un air dégoûté.

" Nous y allons, monsieur ", répondit prudemment Hermione, d'un ton aimable.

" Une minute ! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faîtes ici. Vous partez pour Poudlard ? "

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry sentit un signal d'alarme s'allumer dans sa tête.

" Non, nous allons à Pré au lard, rendre visite à une tante. "

" Et comment t'appelles tu, mon garçon ? "

" Dean, Dean Thomas ", répondit Harry sans la moindre hésitation. Vu les circonstances, le nom d'emprunt " Londubat " était à proscrire.

Croupton hocha le tête et ne répondit rien. Hermione murmura un " Au revoir, monsieur. ", et elle attrapa la manche de Harry pour l'entraîner, puis regarda Lupin, hésitant visiblement à en faire autant avec lui. Il avancèrent en direction de la barrière, sentant le regard de Croupton sur leur épaules. Mais il ne les retint pas.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de tante ", lui demanda Hermione, " tu ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'on allait à Poudlard, tout simplement ? "

" Il vient de perdre un prisonnier. Il a probablement mené son enquête et sait certainement que Lupin fait parti des proches de Sirius. Il nous aurait posé plein de questions, s'il avait su que nous allions voir Dumbledore. "

L'un après l'autre, il traversèrent la barrière, le gros chien noir en tête. Le train était là, comme Lupin l'avait prédit, avec sa locomotive rouge.

" Il est onze heures moins le quart, on ferait aussi bien de monter ", fit remarquer Hermione.

Comme il y avait très peu de monde, seul le wagon de tête était ouvert. Le chauffeur attendait près de la porte. 

" Comment on fait, pour Sirius ? ", souffla Hermione " Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un si gros chien ait le droit de prendre le train. "

" Laissez-moi faire ", répondit Lupin.

Il s'approcha du chauffeur, suivi par les deux adolescents et le chien.

" Vos billets, s'il vous plaît. ", fit l'homme avec un sourire.

Lupin sourit en retour. Un sourire forcé, simplement pour la politesse.

" Nous n'en avons pas ", répondit il. Le chauffeur se rembrunit. " Mais j'ai une autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore. Et ils voyagent avec moi. "

" Hum… Votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? "

" Lupin, Rémus. "

Le chauffeur grimpa dans la locomotive, ils l'entendirent farfouiller pendant quelques minutes, puis il ressortit avec un parchemin à la main.

" C'est ça, Rémus Lupin. Ha oui, effectivement, c'est une autorisation. ", il émit un long sifflement, " hou là, le directeur veut vraiment vous avoir dans son bureau, on dirait . "

" Les autres sont avec moi ", répéta Lupin.

" Le chien aussi ? "

" Le chien aussi. "

Le chauffeur fit la grimace.

" C'est un très gros chien ", remarqua t-il.

Personne ne répondit.

" Très bien, allez y ", marmonna t-il en voyant que Lupin ne réagissait pas.

Sirius sauta dans le wagon, et les autres le suivirent. Mais, alors que Harry passait devant lui, le chauffeur poussa une exclamation. 

" Eh, mais vous ressemblez à ce type qui a été tué ! "

Harry se crispa, il réalisa que son visage était découvert. Presque par réflexe, il porta sa main à son front.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. ", répondit il d'une voix tendue.

Mais l'autre insista.

" Mais si, c'était dans les journaux, même que ce serait son fils qui aurait détruit vous savez qui, un bébé, vous y croyez, vous ? "

Harry serra les dents.

" Potter, il s'appelait, je crois, vous êtes sûr que vous ne connaissez pas ? "

" Non " répliqua Harry, sincère, " Je ne le connais pas. "

Rémus se laissa aller contre le dossier de la banquette. A ses pieds, le chien Sirius dormait, sursautant parfois dans son sommeil. Faisait-il des cauchemars ? Des images que les détraqueurs avaient gravées dans sa tête ? Rémus se demanda s'il aurait supporté d'être à sa place. Il n'aurait probablement pas eut le choix. La scène de la cabane lui revint en mémoire. …_Parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était vous, le traître_… C'était donc vrai. Est ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux crû que c'était lui ? Est ce qu'ils le croyaient encore au moment où… ? Non, se força t-il à penser, non ils avaient forcément compris. Mais pourquoi l'avoir pris pour un traître, lui ? Pourquoi pas Peter, le véritable coupable, ou Sirius ? A cet instant, il ressentit autant de colère à l'égard de Sirius, le seul véritable ami qui lui restait, qu'à l'égard de Peter. Etait ce parce qu'il était un loup garou ? Non, James et Lily avaient toujours accepté cela. Il était peut être simplement le seul suspect possible : Sirius et James étaient comme des frères, jamais il n'aurait pu l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Et Peter – nouvelle vague de colère – Peter, Sirius l'avait dit lui même, qui aurait soupçonné Peter ? Il soupira.

A côté de lui, la jeune Hermione dormait également. _Les voyages dans le temps, ça vous épuise !_ En face, Harry, le front appuyé contre la vitre, regardait défiler les paysages sans les voir, visiblement perdu dans ses penser. Rémus laissa un moment son regard errer sur les traits de l'adolescent. Le visage, si semblable à celui de James qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer, les yeux verts, où l'on voyait une maturité inhabituelle chez un garçon de cet âge, comme les restes d'une ancienne blessure. Quelle avait été sa vie ces quatorze dernières années ? De la douleur ? Des rires ? De la peur ?

Hermione remua près de lui, elle s'éveillait. Harry détourna la tête de la fenêtre et fixa un point derrière l'épaule de Rémus. Une voix glaciale à l'accent traînant retentit derrière lui.

" Tiens donc, qu'est ce que nous avons là ? ".

* Rhena ha : (littéralement) reçois la lumière

** Mehan'te hao su : (littéralement) je recevrais les mots du silence ( = je garderais le secret)

Pour info, 

__

Vectio : action de transporter qqch d'un point à un autre ( en latin ).

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, on saura pourquoi Dumbledore a utilisé ce sortilège, pourquoi Harry a délivré Sirius, et on entendra parler de ce médaillon ( celui du titre ).


	6. Par le sang et par le sable

DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi (ça ne change pas), sauf Tess et quelques autres.

****

Aux reviewers : Merci beaucoup ! ! ! 

Sailor Digitale : Harry/Hermione ? Non, ce n'est pas au programme pour l'instant ( mais ça peut toujours changer …). Par contre, j'ai une autre histoire de cœur de prévue…

****

Marie, **4rine**, **Marie-Jo**, **Tobby **et **Eleawin** : Merci à vous tous, vous êtes trop gentil, j'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi.

****

Lisia : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Et excuse-moi pour le retard ! (semaine d'éxams …) 

****

5) Par le sang et par le sable

" Mais qu'est ce que nous avons là ? "

La voix glaciale, le ton méprisant et l'air hautain, Harry l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, même dans le Poudlard express en 1981. 

Malefoy, _Lucius_ Malefoy.

Il contourna Lupin et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, juste à côté de Harry. Lupin lui lança un regard mauvais, et Hermione, qui venait de se réveiller, recula contre la fenêtre. Malefoy les dévisagea l'un après l'autre de ses yeux froids, il s'arrêta finalement sur Lupin.

" Qu'est ce que vous allez faire à Poudlard, Lupin ? j'ignorais que Dumbledore recevait des loups garous en semaine ! "

Harry se demanda comment il pouvait être au courant de cela.

" On ne voit pas beaucoup de mangemorts dans son bureau non plus ", siffla Lupin

" Mangemort ? Le vilain mot que voilà. Vous ne savez donc pas qu'on n'en parle plus, depuis quelques temps ? Allons, Lupin, vous devriez être au courant, vous ne passez tout de même pas toutes vos nuits à hurler dans une cage ! "

Contre sa vitre, Harry crispa les poings il vit Hermione blêmir. Lupin se leva.

" Qu'est ce que vous croyez, Malefoy ? Que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça ? Tout le monde sait très bien ce que vous avez fait ! Croupton ne laissera jamais… "

" Voyons, voyons ", coupa Malefoy d'un ton badin, " j'ai bien peur que ce vieux Barty ne soit hors course. Le pauvre, une telle disgrâce ! Le poste de ministre a bien été proposé à Dumbledore, mais notre grand directeur a refusé. C'est Fudge qui part favori, du coup, et… J'ai discuté avec lui. "

" Jamais personne ne pourras croire à un seul de vos mensonges ! "

" Vraiment, hum ? Mais de quels mensonges parlez vous Lupin ? L'Imperium m'a fait faire des choses terribles, il est vrai, mais je n'en suis pas responsable. Malgré cela, j'ai fait une importante donation à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, c'est vous dire ma bonne foi ! "

" Vous savez qu'il est possible d'y résister ? ", intervint Harry, Lupin semblait sur le point d'exploser, tout plutôt qu'une bagarre dans le train. Surpris, Malefoy se tourna vers lui.

" Qu'est ce que vous dites ? Et puis qui êtes vous ? ", il le regardait comme s'il avait été un insecte particulièrement répugnant qu'il aurait pu écraser d'un simple coup de talon.

" Je dis qu'il est possible de résister à l'Imperium. Vous devriez peut être vous entraîner, ce serait dommage qu'on abuse de nouveau de votre… Fragilité d'esprit, si certains événements se reproduisaient… "

" Qui que vous soyez ", Malefoy avait perdu ses airs tranquilles, Harry soutint son regard, " Vous devriez surveiller vos paroles. ", il approcha ses doigts blancs du visage de Harry, de son ongle, il suivit le contour de sa joue. " Vous croyez peut être tout danger écarté, ", sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, Harry sentit une goutte de sang perler sur sa pommette, " mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, ne l'oubliez pas. "

Lupin était retombé sur son siège, Hermione ne souffla mot, Harry non plus. Malfoy se leva, il avait retrouvé son petit sourire supérieur.

" Bon voyage, j'imagine qu'on se reverra. "

Son regard s'attarda sur Harry alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il était à peine six heures et demi du soir, pourtant, la nuit était déjà là. C'était peut être normal en novembre, mais le soir tombait toujours plus vite par ici. La corruption dans le cœur des hommes appelait l'obscurité ici, le monde aimait la nuit, il tournait pour elle.

Le pavé était jonché de papiers gras, l'air était épais, lourd, une vague odeur d'alcool flottait dans la ruelle. Une femme avançait, sans s'occuper des flaques sombres. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son regard d'un gris d'acier, elle semblait venir d'ailleurs, d'un autre univers. Elle n'avait pas sa place au milieu des ivrognes et des prostituées, mais ne s'en souciait pas. Elle était au dessus de ce monde, rien ici ne pouvait la souiller, rien ici ne pouvait l'atteindre, sa tâche la rendait pure. 

Elle s'arrêta devant un pub miteux. Le nom était illisible sur la vieille plaque en bois qui ne tenait plus que grâce à un unique clou. De l'intérieur lui parvenait des rire éraillés et des chants sans queue ni tête. Le dégoût souleva son cœur quand elle poussa la porte. Les hommes sifflèrent à son entrée, et les serveuses, outrageusement maquillées, lui lancèrent des regards hostiles. Elle ignora les uns comme les autres et se dirigea tout droit vers un recoin sombre, au fond du bar. _Il_ était là, elle le savait.

C'était un homme d'un âge difficile à déterminer, une barbe sombre mangeait son visage et ses cheveux étaient crasseux. Il avait l'air hanté de ceux qui boivent pour oublier, qui emportent leurs démons où qu'ils aillent, comme des chiens un peu trop fidèles. Il ne sursauta pas quand elle s'assit en face de lui, des yeux vides la fixèrent, silencieux. Il eut un léger frisson quant elle se pencha, elle avait souvent cet effet sur les gens son sang leur semblait si froid.

" Est ce que le nom d'Avery vous dit quelque chose ? "

L'homme eut un rire sans joie, presque douloureux.

" Alors ça y est, ils m'ont retrouvé ? Ils vous envoient pour me tuer, n'est ce pas ? ", il n'y avait aucune crainte dans sa voix, il n'y avait plus rien. " Je pensait qu'ils seraient plus rapide. Les derniers événements ont du les perturber un peu. ", encore ce rire désabusé, " Mais ça y est, maintenant, on vient tuer le renégat, celui qui a tourné le dos au seigneur des ténèbres. Eh bien allez y ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Faites taire ces voix, Faites disparaître ces visages ! "

Il souhaite la mort, réalisa t-elle, Dieu, que les hommes peuvent être faibles, incapables de regarder leur erreurs en face.

" Avery vous attend dans la ruelle. "

" Hein ? "

" Il est devant la porte de ce pub, prêt à vous lancer le sortilège fatal. Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous voudrez, il est patient, il vous attendra. Dans quelques heures, au plus, vous serez mort. "

" Pourquoi vous me racontez ça ? Qui êtes vous ? "

" Je suis ici pour vous sauvez la vie, peu importe qui je suis, j'appartiens à le Lune bleue "

" Et pourquoi devrait on me sauver la vie ? "

Il commençait à l'agacer.

" Vous êtes une pièce du puzzle, vous ne devez pas mourir. Le monde a encore besoin de vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un détail, comme tous les autres, mais changez ce détail, et ce monde court à sa perte. "

Il haussa les épaules.

" Je ne suis pas sûr que le sort du monde m'importe, désormais. "

Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

" Et moi, je ne crois pas que ce soit à vous d'en décider. Après ce que vous avez fait, vous n'avez pas le droit de juger le monde. Je vous offre une chance de rédemption, c'est plus que beaucoup n'auront jamais. "

" Merci, mais je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse finir mon verre tranquillement. "

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

" Malheureusement pour vous, je ne crois pas que vous ayez le choix. "

Et, sur ce, elle posa ses mains sur celle de l'homme, et ils disparurent. Dans le pub, au milieux des cris et des rires, personne ne les avait remarqués.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il sembla à Harry que le train mettait des heures à ralentir, avant de s'arrêter, finalement. La porte

de leur wagon s'ouvrit, et ils descendirent. Comme ça, sans aucune cérémonie, pas de " _j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage_ ", pas de " _bienvenue à Poudlard_ ", rien, juste le silence et la nuit pour accueil. 

" Par ici ", murmura Lupin.

Ils le suivirent le long du chemin, Sirius toujours sous sa forme canine. Les arbres endormis murmuraient sur leur passage, la rumeur du vent agitant leurs feuilles. Il ne s'attendaient probablement pas à voir des visiteurs. Harry se demanda où était passé Malefoy, il ne l'avait pas vu, à sa sortie du train.

Il suivirent Lupin durant quelques minutes, puis, après un dernier virage, Harry vit apparaître Poudlard. Le majestueux château lui sembla un bloc de réalité dans ce monde incertain, il sentit son moral remonter en flèche Dumbledore _saurait_.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château, personne ne les remarqua. Il régnait une atmosphère d'allégresse, on entendait rire et bavarder joyeusement dans la grande salle. Ils traversèrent les couloirs aussi discrètement qu'ils le purent. Personne ne fit attention à eux, de toutes façons, la bonne humeur ambiante n'incitait guère à la méfiance.

Harry jeta un regard à sa montre. Tout juste six heures. Le repas n'était probablement pas commencé, le directeur devait se trouver dans son bureau. Il fit signe aux autres de le suivre, et les mena jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée. Là, il s'arrêta, hésitant. On en revenait à ce mot de passe.

Il s'apprêtait à utiliser sa bonne vieille technique de piratage de gargouille, celle qui consistait à réciter tous les noms de friandises qu'il connaissait en espérant tomber sur le bon, mais Lupin prit la parole avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lancer le premier.

" - Espérance. "

Le mot résonna étrangement dans le couloir vide. Harry regarda Lupin, étonné. Espérance ? Alors les sorbets citrons et autres nids de cafards n'étaient qu'une coutume récente ?

Ce mot était le bon, la gargouille pivota, révélant l'escalier aux marches blanches.

Ce fut Lupin qui entra le premier. Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris de le voir en revanche, il regarda Harry, Hermione, le chien et la chouette d'un air curieux. 

" Je vous en prie, asseyez vous. ", leur dit il avec un sourire. 

Des chaises apparurent devant son bureau, _quatre_ chaises.

" Quelque chose me dit que ce chien n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. ", ajouta il devant leur mines étonnées. Fumseck le phœnix laissa échapper une trille.

" C'est vrai ", répondit Lupin, " mais je pense que pour l'instant il vaut mieux qu'il reste comme ça. "

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête.

" Alors, Rémus, de quoi voulez vous me parler ? "

" En fait professeur, ce n'est pas vraiment de moi qu'il s'agit. Je… Je vais laisser Harry vous expliquer, je crois que ce sera plus simple. "

" Harry dites vous ? "

Derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, Harry croisa un regard bleu étonné.

" C'est toi, Harry ? "

Harry eut un instant d'hésitation, puis haussa les épaules, autant en finir tout de suite. Le regard planté dans celui de son directeur, il releva les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son front.

" Harry _Potter_ ? Ca alors… "

C'était probablement la première fois qu'on prenait le vieux sorcier de court. La surprise passée, il eut un léger rire.

" A peine croyable. Comme quoi, rien n'est impossible, dès qu'il est question de magie. Ca explique certaines choses, d'ailleurs. "

Ils les dévisagea, tour à tour.

" Voulez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? "

Ce fut Harry qui lui répondit.

" Le problème, c'est que vous seriez le seul à pouvoir répondre… "

En voyant l'expression de Dumbledore, Harry décida qu'il n'était définitivement pas doué pour les explications limpides et compréhensibles. Mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge.

" En fait, j'ai remonté le temps de quatorze ans, après un sort que vous avez jeté et qui a visiblement mal tourné. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est arrivé la même chose à Hermione, mais sans sort. "

" De quel genre de sort s'agissait il ? "

" Un sortilège de localisation, _quae_… _Quaesitum_, je crois. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez… Enfin, si vous connaissez _aujourd'hui_. "

" Si, je connais, il s'agit d'un sort qui permet de retrouver un objet. La personne qui est envoyée à la recherche de l'objet peut être transportée dans l'espace, voir dans le temps, a condition que ça ne dépasse pas quelques jours. Il se crée une boucle, de façon à ce que ce qu'elle modifie n'ait aucune influence sur l'avenir. Il faut aussi que la personne ait vu l'objet au moins une fois dans sa vie. "

" Vraiment ? Pourtant je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu. "

" C'était peut être il y a longtemps… Pour toi. Tu l'as sûrement déjà vu, si je t'ai envoyé. Mais dis moi, de quoi s'agissait il ? "

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Comme ce château était grand. Comment faisaient les gens, ici, pour savoir où aller ? Tess s'était perdue. Bêtement. Elle avait pris un escalier, et l'escalier avait tout d'un coup décidé qu'il serait amusant de se déplacer pendant qu'elle se trouvait dessus visiblement, personne n'avait pensé à lui dire que ça ne se faisait pas. Résultat, Tess était perdue.

Elle hésita à redescendre, et si il recommençait ? Elle décida de suivre le couloir. C'était étrange, cette partie du château semblait différente du reste. Elle estima être au troisième étage, les fenêtres étaient sales, et on ne pouvait rien voir de ce qu'il y avait dehors. 

Elle arriva dans une petite pièce ronde. Des couloirs sombres partaient dans toutes les directions, et aucun ne lui semblait familier, pourtant elle avait étudié les lieux avec Rayanne avant de venir. Elle finit par en choisir un au hasard.

Il lui sembla interminable. Les gens de ce château ne devaient pas beaucoup venir par ici, tout était poussiéreux, et il y avait plein de toiles d'araignées. Une autre pièce encore des couloirs. Elle eut un soupir exaspéré, allait elle passé la nuit à tourner en rond dans ce château ? 

" Ha, enfin, vous voilà ! Je commençais à croire que vous aviez raté votre coup ! "

Tess sursauta. Il y avait quelqu'un. La voix semblait venir du couloir de droite. Silencieuse comme un chat, elle glissa long du mur. De la lumière, un peu plus loin… La voix venait de là, elle en était sûre. Retenant sa respiration, elle s'approcha encore. La porte était entrouverte. 

" Raté mon coup ? Non, mais pour qui me prends tu ? "

La voix était froide et hautaine. Tess n'aimait pas du tout cette voix. Blottie contre le mur, elle coula un regard dans la pièce. 

Il y avait deux hommes, l'un d'eux était parfaitement inconnu, il avait de longs cheveux gris, retenus par une queue de cheval, et des yeux très noirs. Il avait aussi une drôle de marque, une cicatrice qui lui barrait la lèvre supérieure. L'autre… Tess sentit son estomac se nouer quand elle découvrit son visage, l'autre était l'homme blond qui était entré dans la pièce de la prêtresse par le battant couvert de runes, la veille. 

" J'ai ce qu'il nous faut. "

Il sortit de sa cape une petite fiole de verre. Dans cette fiole, il y avait quelque chose de rouge. Tess frémit…Du sang ? _Méfies toi de tout ce qui peut sembler anormal_, avait recommandé Rayanne. Est ce qu'un échange de flacon contenant du sang dans une cellule sombre au beau milieu d'un labyrinthe de couloirs pouvait être considéré comme quelque chose d'_anormal_ ? Sûrement, décida t'elle.

" Bien joué… ", murmura l'homme à la queue de cheval.

" Ce n'était pas difficile ", répondit l'homme blond, " Ils étaient dans le Poudlard Express, lui et le loup garou, cet après-midi. Ce stupide gamin ne se doute absolument de rien, je peux te l'assurer. "

" Tant mieux. ", répliqua l'autre, " Moins il est sait, et mieux ce sera. Même si nous aurons sûrement besoin de lui, un moment ou l'autre… "

Mais de qui parlaient ils ? Tess s'efforça de graver chaque mot dans sa mémoire, plus tard, ce serait peut être très important.

" Rassemble tout le monde, soyez tous là bas à l'heure prévue. Je te jures que si un seul détail ne se passe pas comme prévu, ces crétins auront de mes nouvelles. ", c'était encore l'homme blond.

Tess se ratatina un peu plus contre le mur, essayant de reculer pour avoir une meilleure vue des deux hommes. Son coude heurta une pierre instable qui dépassait du mur, un morceau de brique rebondit sur le sol.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? "

Terrifiée, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de l'homme à la queue de cheval. L'espace d'une seconde, aucun d'eux ne bougea, puis l'homme blond poussa une exclamation et Tess, comme électrisée, s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

" Mais rattrape moi cette gamine, bon sang ! "

Des pas, derrière elle… Elle accéléra encore son allure, empruntant les couloirs au hasard. Sans trop savoir comment, elle retrouva la petite salle ronde, puis l'escalier. Elle dévala les marches aussi vite qu'elle le put. Derrière elle, l'homme se rapprochait. Arrivée en bas, elle tourna à droite, et continua à courir, changeant de direction le plus souvent possible. L'homme était toujours sur ses talons, ses poumons devenaient douloureux, elle courrait toujours. 

Elle bifurqua une nouvelle fois sur la droite. Brusquement, tout devint sombre. Elle avait percuté quelque chose de mou, qui fit un drôle de bruit, une sorte de gargouillis. Etourdie, Tess retomba en arrière.

Quand sa vision s'éclaircit, elle se retourna vivement pour regarder derrière elle. Personne. Stupéfaite, elle fixa le couloir vide, l'homme avait disparut. Partagée entre le soulagement et la crainte, elle se redressa lentement. C'est alors que deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

Prise de panique, elle se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle découvrit. Elle réalisa alors que ce qu'elle avait percuté était _vivant_. Devant elle se tenait une petite femme rondelette, qui la regardait d'un air curieux.

" Mais _qui_ êtes vous et _qu'est ce_ que vous faites ici ? "

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Il s'agit d'un médaillon ", répondit Harry, " Un médaillon qui aurait été touché par une ancienne magie, très puissante. "

Dumbledore plissa le front.

" Ca ne me dit rien… Est ce que je t'ai donné plus de… Détails ? "

" Il y a une prophétie qui en parle. C'est un médaillon en argent, il représenterait une force positive, il en existe un autre, qui serait la force opposée, le deuxième appartiendrait à une sorte d'ordre, ou quelque chose comme ça. D'après vous, enfin pas vraiment vous, mais le… Enfin bref, les deux médaillons se compensent, l'un détruit la vie et l'autre la ranime l'un est le bien, et l'autre le mal… "

" Ceci est très intéressant … "

" De quel ordre est ce que tu parles ? ", lui demanda Hermione.

" Je ne sais plus très bien, une histoire de lune bleue, je crois … "

" Ah, ça je connais ", fit Dumbledore, " Il s'agit du culte de la Lune Bleue. Une sorte de communauté très peu connue, avec une grande prêtresse à sa tête. D'après certaines sources, ce seraient elles qui auraient permis la montée de Voldemort au pouvoir. "

" Et qu'est ce qu'ils… vénèrent ? ", dit Hermione.

" Et bien, c'est très secret. D'après eux, une nuit tous les cent onze ans, il y a ce qu'ils appellent la Lune Bleue, il se produit quelque chose, j'ignore de quoi il s'agit, qui amplifie énormément l'Ancienne Magie. "

" L'Ancienne Magie ? "

" La magie des Runes. "

" J'imagine qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elles récupèrent ce fameux médaillon, alors… ", marmonna Lupin.

" C'est peut être pour ça que Harry est revenu à cette époque, pour le retrouver avant elles… ", avança Hermione.

" Peut être ", répondit Dumbledore, " En tous cas, si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est que j'ai probablement une raison… Il faudrait essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces médaillons… ", ajouta t-il pensivement, " malheureusement, la situation politique actuelle ne se prête guerre à ce genre de recherches, mais je pense que certains de mes _très_ vieux amis pourraient peut être nous renseigner. "

" Vous pensez à Nicolas Flamel ? ", s'enquit Harry.

Il croisa le regard perçant du vieux sorcier.

" Ah, tu connais Nicolas, hein ? Tu m'a l'air d'être un garçon assez peu ordinaire, Harry. "

Hermione étouffa une exclamation, Dumbledore lui jeta un regard amusé.

" Effectivement ", répondit il, " Je songe à Nicolas. Bon, si nous passions à l'_autre_ raison de votre visite ? "

Dumbledore sourit devant leurs regards perplexes, et désigna le gros chien noir d'un mouvement de tête. Lupin parut brusquement mal à l'aise.

" Je… En fait, il s'agit de… "

Mais Sirius lui même coupa court à l'explication laborieuse qui s'annonçait. Juste devant le bureau de Dumbledore, le chien redevint un homme. 

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, le regard pétillant.

" Sirius Black… Ainsi c'est vous. Savez vous que vous manquez beaucoup à monsieur Croupton ? "

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tess était assise sur un lit, et à côté d'elle, il y avait un autre lit en fait, il devait bien y avoir une douzaine de lits dans la pièce. La petite femme qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici se trouvait dans la pièce voisine, Tess l'entendait farfouiller dans des placards. Elle revint bientôt avec à la main un verre remplit d'un liquide blanc.

" Buvez ceci. ", ordonna t-elle à Tess.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ? "

" Du lait. ", répondit elle d'un air un peu agacé.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de lait. ", répliqua Tess. 

Elle était reconnaissante à cette femme d'avoir fait fuir l'homme qui la poursuivait, mais elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton impérieux.

" Tous les enfants ont besoin de lait ! Buvez, et arrêtez donc de faire des histoires ! "

Tess prit docilement le verre.

" Voilà, c'est parfait. Maintenant, dites moi ce que vous faites ici. "

Tess soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était du tout ce qui était prévu. Ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour révéler sa présence, et cette femme n'était pas la bonne personne. Mais avait elle le choix ? Calmement, elle raconta la petite histoire inventée par Rayanne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius regarda le directeur d'un air stupéfait.

" Mais, professeur, vous ne croyez pas… "

" J'imagine qu'il y a une explication quelconque, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici en compagnie de Rémus et de Harry. "

Sirius hocha lentement la tête.

" Permettez moi, une fois de plus, de vous demander des explications… "

Mais Sirius était bien incapable de raconter toute l'histoire, _encore_. Ne sachant que dire, il se laissa tomber sur la quatrième chaise et se tourna vers Lupin. Comprenant visiblement la détresse de son ami, ce dernier pris la parole. En silence, Sirius l'écouta résumer les derniers événements, James et Lily, Peter, Askaban, la forêt, le train…

Dumbledore lui aussi écouta sans mot dire pendant de longues minutes. Il posa quelques questions lorsque Rémus eut terminé, puis en arriva au point qui lui semblait le plus important.

" Pourquoi l'avoir fait évader, Harry ? "

La question étonna Sirius. Il se serait attendu à " comment ? ", plutôt qu'à " pourquoi ? ", comment avait il réussi à entrer dans ce fichu manoir ? 

Harry se racla la gorge. Sirius se tourna vers lui. Cette question-là avait peut être aussi un intérêt, finalement. 

" En fait, c'est assez difficile à expliquer. C'est à cause de quelque chose que vous m'avez dit. Vous m'avez dit que j'aurais besoin de l'aide Sirius e de Lupin, _quoi qu'il arrive_, j'ignore pourquoi. Vous avez vraiment insisté là-dessus, sur le coup je n'ai pas vraiment compris, mais j'imagine que vous envisagiez quelque chose de ce genre. ", il le regarda d'un air vaguement accusateur, " Vous auriez quand même pu me prévenir ! ", ajouta t-il.

Dumbledore sourit, amusé.

" Toutes mes excuses, mon garçon. "

" Mais ", objecta Lupin, " mais tu as dit toi même que tu ne devais pas changer le passé, si tu a fait ça, tu aurais très bien pu… ", il n'acheva pas.

" L'empêcher de les tuer ? ", la mâchoire de Harry se crispa, " Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué. Mais je… Je suis, et vous aussi, d'ailleurs, dans une boucle de temps, c'est à dire que rien de ce qui se passe maintenant n'a d'influence sur l'avenir, sauf… "

" La vie et la mort ", acheva Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête.

" Si quelqu'un qui n'était pas sensé mourir meurt, il mourra aussi dans le temps réel, et si quelqu'un survit alors qu'il ne devait pas… Si Voldemort n'avait pas… Enfin, il n'y aurait pas eut… "

Il désigna son front d'un geste maladroit.

" Voldemort aurait survécut et sans tué énormément de gens entre aujourd'hui et l'époque de Harry. ", acheva Dumbledore.

Rémus resta silencieux, regrettant d'avoir posé la question. Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne parla. Fumseck, qui était venu se percher sur le bureau de Dumbledore, les dévisagea l'un après l'autre d'un air tranquille.

" Heu… ", risqua Hermione, " On fait _quoi_, maintenant ? "

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" … _Et alors que le jour descendait lentement derrière les collines et que les dernières licornes s'endormaient enfin, il rassembla ses affaires et partit, sans réveiller ses frères. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il savait que, pour le faire, il devrait être seul. Alors, il partit. Seul dans la nuit qui s'épaississait, il regagna la forêt et prit la direction du nord._ ", Elle referma le livre le plus doucement possible, " Et voilà ", murmura t-elle, " c'est fini pour ce soir. "

La jeune femme eut un sourire alors qu'une douzaine de petite voix protestèrent. " On veut la suite ! ", " Oh, Rayanne, _s'il te plaît_… ", " Juste _une_ page, et après on dort, _promis_ ! "

Intraitable, elle secoua la tête.

" La suite est pour demain, si vous êtes sages. Bonne nuit", ajouta t-elle pour couper court aux supplications. Elle embrassa chacune des fillettes, les reconduisit une par une aux petites pièces qui contenaient leur lit, et adressa un dernier regard inquiet au treizième lit, vide. Elle sourit encore à ses petites protégées, puis referma la grande porte.

Elle regagna ensuite sa propre chambre, et , avec un soupir, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle était inquiète, il était neuf heures et demi passées, et Tessaïan ne l'avait pas encore contactée.

Elle était contre l'idée d'utiliser des fillettes tout juste disciples pour des missions aussi dangereuses, mais elle était d'un grade trop peu important pour que son opinion ait une quelconque valeur. Et, quand bien même elle aurait été mage, elle doutait qu'on eut reçu ce genre d'idée. Les hauts conseillers étaient unanimes, les enfants de la communauté possédaient certains pouvoir qui avaient disparu chez leur aînés. Les disciples étaient très utiles dans les missions de repérage, c'est pourquoi on s'en servait beaucoup, surtout les filles, les garçons étant trop peu nombreux pour qu'on prenne le risque de les perdre. C'est pourquoi, en tant que gardienne, Rayanne devait se contenter de les préparer au mieux.

Un son léger, cristallin, un peu semblable à la voix de la prêtresse, rompit le silence. Un son qui provenait d'une grosse boule dorée, posée sur le bureau.

" Tess ! " s'exclama Rayanne en se relevant d'un bon.

Le message était bien de la jeune disciple. Rayanne sentit le soulagement l'envahir, alors qu'elle commençait à déchiffrer l'écriture encore malhabile de la fillette.

"_ Chère Rayanne, _

Désolée si tu étais inquiète, je n'ai pas pu écrire plus tôt. Ma présence a été dévoilée, mais ils n'ont aucune idée de qui je suis. Je pense bientôt entrer en contact avec ceux que la prêtresse m'a chargée de surveiller. Mais j'ai vu quelque chose : tout à l'heure, j'ai surprit deux hommes, dans une salle du château, et l'un d'eux à donné à l'autre un flacon contenant du sang. Ils ont aussi parler d'une sorte de réunion, et puis d'un garçon et d'un loup garou. Il y a aussi autre chose j'avais déjà vu l'un de ces hommes, le blond, celui qui a donné le sang à l'autre, il était entré dans la pièce de la prêtresse pendant ma convocation. Crois tu qu'il s'agisse d'un mage ? Il a peut être été envoyé pour me surveiller. Il faut que j'arrête d'écrire, on pourrait me voir. Tu aura bientôt de mes nouvelles.

Avec toute mon affection.

Tessaïan, septième disciple du mille cinq cent quinzième solstice. "

Un mage envoyé derrière une disciple ? Ce n'était pas dans les pratiques habituelles, d'ailleurs, si une telle chose était faite, Rayanne aurait du en être avertie, étant la gardienne de Tessaïan. Elle décida d'aller voir par elle même ce qu'il en était. 

Se faisant la plus discrète possible, elle gagna rapidement l'aile ouest. De là, elle emprunta l'unique escalier qui rejoignait les salles souterraines, les lieux réservés aux mages. Elle savait parfaitement où elle allait. Elle s'arrêta devant la neuvième porte et frappa d'un geste décidé. Les coups lui parurent faire un vacarme incroyable contre le métal. Personne répondit.

Etonnée, elle frappa encore. 

" Grynn ? "

Pas un bruit, pourtant, il était _toujours_ là, à cette à cette heure-ci. Elle tenta les portes voisines, et, là aussi pas de réponse. Déçue et vaguement inquiète, elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque quelque chose la retint.

C'était comme un puissant murmure, comme si des dizaines de personnes avaient marmonné ensemble la même incantation. L'étrange rumeur semblait venir du fond du couloir, de la salle de prière. Elle s'approcha, hésitant, peut être étaient ils tous là bas ?

Lorsqu'elle regarda dans la salle, elle fut surprise. Les gens rassemblés ici étaient nettement moins nombreux qu'elle ne l'avait supposé. Il n'y avait que sept personnes, portant des capes noires et, pour six d'entre elles des cagoules. La septième personne se tenait devant un grand feu, c'était un homme. Elle pouvait voir distinctement son visage, éclairé par le flammes, une cicatrice lui barrait la lèvre, ses cheveux gris étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval. Il tenait à la main une chaîne, au bout de laquelle pendait un gros médaillon, assez laid, d'un noir mat. Malgré la faiblesse de ses pouvoirs, Rayanne sentit la puissance que émanait de l'objet.

" C'est l'heure ", dit l'homme. 

Les autre hochèrent la tête et se rapprochèrent du feu. Ils semblaient hésitants, mais c'était difficile à dire sans voir leurs visages.

L'homme ouvrit le médaillon et en vida le contenu dans les flammes du sable. L'espace d'une minute, le feu devint noir. Il sortit ensuite une petite fiole et la vida à son tour. Rayanne vit couler un liquide rouge sombre.

Et l'homme entonna d'une voix grave :

__

A travers le temps et l'espace,

Toi qui es tombé et qui renaîtra,

A l'aube d'un ère nouvelle,

Je T'appelle,

Par le sang qui T'a détruit,

Par le sable de pouvoir,

Les ténèbres clament Ton nom,

Je T'appelle.

Et brusquement, un long hurlement retentit. L'homme leva les mains vers le plafond, et les flammes grandirent d'un seul coup, atteignant presque la voûte, trois mètres au dessus de la tête de Rayanne. Le cri redoubla d'ardeur, et d'autre le rejoignirent. Enfin, alors que les flammes semblaient sur le point de consumer l'homme, elle disparurent brusquement.

Tout se tut. Il ne resta plus sur le sol qu'une forme sombre. Les autres reculèrent, comme effrayés, s'agissait il de… Quelqu'un ? Elle ne voyait plus rien, le feu éteint. La chose bougea lentement, Rayanne sentit un sursaut de panique lui déchirer le ventre. Cette chose était mauvaise, il ne fallait pas qu'elle vive.

La forme releva la tête. Des yeux rouges semblèrent briller dans la pénombre.

" L'homme à la queue de cheval va la détruire ", pensa t-elle, " Il va forcément le faire, il ne peut pas la laisser… "

L'homme s'approcha lentement.

" Tue-le, tue-le, _tue-le_ ! ", supplia Rayanne en silence.

Il s'approcha encore, et tomba à genoux.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

" Maître… "

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà. Alors ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu ( 8 pages quand même… ).

Juste une question : l'homme du bar ( celui qu'Avery voulait tuer ) vous l'avez reconnu ?

Et aussi, sachez que les avis, questions, idées, ou tout ce que vous voulez seront les bienvenus, alors n'hésitez pas ! 

Gros bisous à tout le monde ! ! !

Bluehawk.


	7. La naissance du mal

****

DISCLAIMER : rien de rien _de rien_ n'est à moi ! ! !

Et voilà le chapitre 6. C'est un peu tard, je sais, toutes mes excuses. 

J'ai remarqué que mon niveau de reviews a vraiment baissé alors ne partez pas, svp ! Je sais que c'est un peu long par moment, mais la suite que j'ai prévue est bcp mieux (enfin, j'espère…) il faut juste le temps de _tout_ mettre en place.

En tous cas, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

****

Marie : _mon talent_ ? ! Whao, je crois que je n'en mérite pas tant, mais merci beaucoup, vraiment !

****

Alana chantelune : j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

****

Crystal yuy : * bien vu ! * et merci.

****

4rine : voilà, voilà, ça vient. Encore désolée pour le retard.

Et à ceux qui lisent, mais qui ne review pas (mais si, mais si, je suis sûre qu'il y en a !) : j'espère que ça vous plaît ! (Et si vous voulez me laisser un petit message …)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

6. La naissance du mal

La bibliothèque ! Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait remonté le temps, pratiquement assisté au meurtre de ses parents, libéré un homme considéré comme un effroyable assassin, réussi à rejoindre Poudlard, et tout ça pour quoi ? Finir à la bibliothèque. Il jeta un regard dégoûté à Hermione, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. 

Après qu'ils aient quitté le bureau du directeur, des elfes de maisons (Harry avait sentit Hermione grincer des dents à côté de lui) les conduisirent jusqu'aux appartements mis à leur disposition par Dumbledore, et où un plateau fumant les attendait. Tandis qu'Hermione se répandaient en excuses pour la surcharge de travail qu'ils apportaient, les trois autres se ruèrent vers les plats. Ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis le matin.

Ils dévorèrent leur repas tout en discutant des derniers événements. Mais, une fois ce sujet épuisé et les assiettes vides, un silence embarrassant s'installa. Toutes les banalités possibles avaient été échangées, et chacun hésitait à amener des questions plus personnelles. Mal à l'aise, plus personne ne dit mot. Harry croisait fréquemment le regard de Sirius, qui à chaque fois semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione finit par briser le malaise ambiant en proposant d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose sur le médaillon, les cultes mystérieux ou Dieu sait quoi encore. Rémus approuva aussitôt. Moins enthousiastes, Harry et Sirius suivirent.

Dumbledore leur avait fournit une autorisation qui leur permettait un accès illimité à toutes les parties du château, c'est pourquoi madame Pince les laissa entrer, non sans avoir lancé un regard sombre au gros chien noir – Harry sourit en imaginant la tête qu'elle aurait faite si Sirius était entré sous sa forme humaine.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà où ils en étaient, une heure plus tard. Madame Pince avait fermé la bibliothèque une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, Hermione et Lupin l'avaient convaincue de les autoriser à rester, assurant que jamais, au grand _jamais_, il ne leur viendrait l'absurde idée d'utiliser les lieux à d'autres fins que celle d'enrichir leurs connaissances. Si Harry ne doutait pas de la bonne foi d'Hermione, il en savait assez sur le passé des amis de son père pour soupçonner Lupin de haute hypocrisie.

Toujours était-il que la bibliothécaire était partie, et Sirius avait pu reprendre sa forme humaine. Ils avaient cherché dans tous les livres qui leur semblaient traiter de près ou de loin aux bijoux magiques. Harry avait parcourut du début à la fin _Histoire des joyaux magiques du XVème au XXème siècle_, _Bijoux anciens et forces noires_, _Les colliers ensorcelés à travers les âges_, et même _Bijoux truqués, 100 conseils pour ne pas se faire arnaquer ! _. Aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé quoi que soit. Exaspéré, Harry referma _Les talismans, légendes ou pouvoir ?_ et se leva. Il commençait à se sentir nauséeux et avait un début de migraine.

Il parcourait le rayonnage d'un regard machinal, lorsqu'un titre attira son attention : _Ancienne Magie_

et Pouvoir sacré – pourquoi pas ? – sans grand enthousiasme, il prit le volume et regagna sa chaise. Ignorant son mal de tête, il se concentra sur les premières pages. Il sauta les premiers chapitres _Qu'est ce que l'Ancienne Magie, Est-elle innée ou acquise ? , Les anciens mages sont-ils différents des sorciers classiques ? _, il avait déjà lu tout ça, mais ce sur quoi il tomba ensuite lui parut beaucoup plus intéressant. 

__

Les communautés liées à l'ancienne magie. L'illustration représentait un homme à genoux devant ce qui semblait être un énorme marshmallow transparent la légende lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de _l'esprit de l'hiver apparaissant à un disciple_. Il tourna une page. Son front était de plus en plus douloureux, vaguement inquiet, il réalisa que les élancements venaient de sa cicatrice.

" Hé, je crois que Harry a quelque chose ! ", c'était Hermione, elle était penchée sur la page qu'il regardait. Lupin releva la tête, et Sirius, affalé sur la table, leur jeta un regard morne.

" Regardez, c'est là. ". La gravure qu'elle leur montrait représentait deux médaillons. L'un, en argent finement ciselé, ressemblait aux bijoux que les dames de longue lignée gardent jalousement dans leurs coffrets. A l'inverse, l'autre était très laid à travers le parchemin, il semblait dégager quelque chose de néfaste.

" _On ignore encore à quand remonte la création des deux médaillons_ ", lut Hermione, " _mais ils sont plus anciens que Poudlard. Selon certaines légendes, le Médaillon Noir fut créé le premier, par un mage très puissant de l'époque, Amhel'hark, à des fins maléfiques. Amhel'hark serait le fondateur d'un ordre appelé plus tard 'le culte de la lune bleue', et qui aurait pour but de protéger le Médaillon Noir jusqu'à la dernière Nuit de la Lune Bleue_… "

" J'imagine qu'ils ne disent pas ce que c'est ? ", s'enquit Sirius.

" Non, et il n'y a pas de date non plus… "

" Tu m'étonne ! ", commenta Harry, " Ils ne vont quand même pas nous filer leur calendrier… "

" Ils parlent de l'autre médaillon aussi… Ah ! Voilà, _Le Médaillon d'Argent aurait été créé quelques siècles plus tard, nul ne sait par qui, dans le but de contrer le médaillon noir, et de rétablir l'équilibre entre les ténèbres et la lumière… On ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu… Recherché par de nombreux sorciers au cours des siècles…etc.…_Rien d'autre d'intéressant. "

" On sait donc que ce culte n'est pas du bon côté. ", résuma Lupin.

" Tu sais Harry ", dit pensivement Hermione, " Je ne pense pas qu'on ait atterri ici par hasard. A mon avis, cette fameuse Nuit de la Lune Bleue est proche. D'après ce bouquin, on dirait qu'il n'y a que le Médaillon d'Argent qui puisse empêcher les dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer. "

" Et on en revient au point de départ ", lança Sirius, exaspéré, " _Comment_ peut-on trouver ce fichu truc ? "

" On _devrait_ pouvoir le retrouver. ", fit Harry sur le même ton, " C'est pour ça que je suis là, et franchement, je… ", il se tut brusquement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. 

" Harry ? "

Il sentit un froid l'envahir lentement. Puis, tout d'un coup, il eut l'impression qu'un éclair lui traversait le front.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

Allongée dans le lit aux draps glacés, Tess ne dormait pas, même s'ils pensaient le contraire. Elle entendait leurs voix dans l'autre pièce. La femme qui l'avait trouvée, Tess avait cru comprendre qu'elle était infirmière, parlait avec un vieil homme, elle l'avait vu entrer. 

" Je ne sais absolument pas d'où elle vient, professeur. Elle prétend que la communauté dans laquelle elle vivait a été détruite, et qu'un mage a réussit à l'envoyer ici, pour la protéger. "

" Et vous avez une raison de ne pas la croire ? "

" Et bien… Non, professeur. Mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose sonnait faux. "

Tess se mordit la lèvre. Le vieil homme eut un léger rire.

" Allons, Pompom, il arrive que les enfants disent la vérité. Vous a t-elle dit comment s'appelait cette communauté ? "

" Non, monsieur. "

" Bien. ", ils regagnèrent la pièce où était Tess censée dormir. " Ah, tu es encore éveillée. ", dit le vieil homme d'un air satisfait en voyant que Tess avait les yeux ouverts.

La fillette s'assit sur son lit.

" Pouvons nous parler quelques minutes, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? "

N'osant refuser, Tess hocha la tête.

" Tout d'abord, peut être l'ignores-tu, tu te trouves actuellement à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Peut être pourrais-tu me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé ? Je sais que tu en as déjà parlé avec Mme Pomfresh, mais je préférerais l'entendre de ta bouche. "

Et Tess répéta l'histoire. Elle se rendit très vite compte que c'était beaucoup plus difficile de mentir à cet homme que ça ne l'avait été avec l'infirmière. Elle n'eut pas l'impression d'être très convaincante, pourtant il ne posa pas question.

" Bien ", dit-il lorsqu'elle eut terminé, " Je vais te laisser dormir, maintenant. Sache seulement que s'il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites me dire, n'importe quoi, je suis tout disposé à t'écouter. "

Mal à l'aise, elle acquiesça. 

" C'est sûr, il se doute de quelque chose. ", songea t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner. L'infirmière lui jeta un regard sévère, et elle se dépêcha de se recoucher.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

" Harry ? "

Stupéfait, Sirius vit le jeune garçon pâlir brusquement, puis plaquer sa main sur son front en lâchant une bordée de jurons qui auraient fait verdir Lily.

Il resta recroquevillé contre la table, Sirius crut voit ses épaules trembler. Un long moment s'écoula, Sirius sentit une tension sourde lui étreindre la gorge, puis Harry se redressa. Il parut gêné en voyant les regards fixés sur lui.

" Désolé ", marmonna t'il, " Un étourdissement… "

Sirius songea que ça ressemblait plus à une crise d'épilepsie qu'à un étourdissement. Il observa Hermione qui était devenue aussi blanche que la craie, elle paraissant très inquiète.

" Un étourdissement ? ", répéta t-elle, " Ce ne serait pas plutôt un _mal de tête_ ? ", pour une raison inconnue, elle insista particulièrement sur ces derniers mots.

" Si ", fit Harry d'un ton prudent, " Si, c'est peut être ça. "

" Et quel genre de mal de tête ? ", la panique perçait dans sa voix. Sirius ne comprenait rien. Peut être Harry était-il malade ?

Harry hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer quelque chose.

" C'est bien ce genre là. ", dit-il.

Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

" Hermione, ça ne veut rien dire. D'après Dumbledore, je peux sentir ce qu'il ressent, surtout si c'est dirigé contre moi. J'imagine qu'actuellement il doit être vraiment _très_ en colère. "

Mais de qui est ce que… ?

" Qui doit être en colère ? ", intervint Lupin, " De qui peux-tu sentir les émotions ? "

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle, lui et Sirius.

" De Voldemort ", répondit-il.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

Rayanne n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. L'avaient-ils vue ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. 

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait si peur, après tout, ce n'était apparemment qu'une cérémonie rituelle, comme on en organisait des dizaines chaque cycle, chez les mages. Pourtant, elle était terrifiée. Ce qui c'était passé n'était pas normal, elle le sentait, c'était quelque chose d'_horrible_. Cette chose n'aurait _jamais_ du être là. Elle était mauvaise.

Elle courait toujours. Elle remonta l'escalier menant aux souterrains, puis en gravit un autre, puis un autre, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Elle n'eut aucune idée de l'endroit où elle allait jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le long corridor.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir, à l'autre bout du couloir, la gigantesque porte à demi couverte de runes. Oserait-elle ?

.

.

.

.

" Elle pourrait se mettre très en colère… ", souffla une petite voix à son oreille. Rayanne l'ignora. Comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre, ses pieds la conduisirent vers l'immense porte. Plus que vingt pas, plus que quinze, plus que dix inexorablement, l'autre bout du couloir se rapprochait. 

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Une chose terrible se produisait, et personne n'était au courant.

Rayanne resta quelques secondes debout devant la porte, les poings crispés, attendant que la prêtresse détecte sa présence et accepte de la recevoir.

" Tu peux entrer, gardienne. ", dit la voix de cristal. 

Et Rayanne entra. Comme Tess la nuit précédente, elle utilisa le côté lisse de la porte.

Elle s'agenouilla précipitamment, s'efforçant de rester calme, tandis qu'elle attendait la permission de parler.

" Je t'écoute, Rayanne. "

Elle prit une inspiration.

" Voilà. Plus tôt dans la soirée, j'ai reçu un message de la disciple Tessaïan… "

Tête baissée, elle raconta tout : les souterrains, les cellules vides, les murmures et les flammes, et surtout, _la chose_.

Son récit terminé, elle redressa la tête et, peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, elle surprit une émotion sur le visage de la prêtresse. De la peur, de la tristesse, aussi, l'expression de quelqu'un qui voit ses craintes confirmées. Mais son visage retrouva bien vite son impassibilité habituelle.

" Ecoute-moi, ce que je vais te dire maintenant est très important… "

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et se tourna vers la porte.

Le battant aux runes s'ouvrit, et un homme que Rayanne n'avait jamais vu entra. Un homme blond. L'homme dont avait parlé Tess ? Il sourit à la prêtresse. Un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

" Vous étiez occupée, visiblement ? "

" Oui ", répliqua t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Rayanne. " Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, gardienne Rayanne. ", son ton s'était soudainement durcit. " Tu as agit d'une manière totalement irresponsable. Il ne t'était pas permis de te rendre là-bas. Il t'était encore moins permis de te présenter à moi en pleine nuit ! "

" Mais, prêtresse… ", Rayanne ne comprenait plus.

" _Silence_ ! Tu me manques de respect. J'exige que tu quitte cet endroit maintenant et que tu te tiennes _éloignée._ ", en disant cela, elle regarda fixement l'homme blond, et tout d'un coup, Rayanne saisit le message. C'était bien l'homme qu'avait vu Tess et il était _dangereux_.

" M'as-tu bien comprise, gardienne ? "

Rayanne hocha humblement la tête, s'inclina et sortit aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle se força à marcher calmement en remontant le couloir. L'un des hommes masqués l'observait peut être. Mais, à la première bifurcation, elle accéléra l'allure, était-elle suivie ? Lui voulaient-ils du mal ? Elle avait hâte de retrouver sa chambre, et c'est en courant presque qu'elle dépassa les salles des disciples. Enfin, elle atteignait sa pièce enfin, elle était en sécurité.

" Bonsoir, belle dame. ", dit une voix glacée. L'homme aux longs cheveux gris était assis sur son lit. Un poignard à la lame rouge sang dans la main.

Il l'attendait.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

Harry ne voyait pas très bien où il allait. Mais ça n'avait pas grande importance : il savait qu'il dormait, que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Si son corps était bien en sécurité dans son lit, son esprit pouvait bien errer où il voulait, non ? Autours de lui, tout était gris. Il avait déjà vu cet endroit, il était déjà venu ici. Quand ? Il l'ignorait. Il continua à avancer, apparemment, c'était ce que le rêve attendait de lui. Tout était un peu flou, comme s'il avait oublié ses lunettes peut être étaient-elle restées dans la réalité, oubliées sur la table de nuit ? Les couleurs semblaient se fondre les unes dans les autres.

Il passa une porte. De l'autre côté, il y avait un étroit passage de pierre, avec une balustrade, en partie effondrée. Intrigué, il se pencha par dessus les pierres. En dessous, il ne vit rien d'autre que les ténèbres. Il se pencha un peu plus, pour tenter d'apercevoir le fond, et là, son pied glissa. Il tomba. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent, puis se muèrent en un tourbillon de couleurs aveuglantes et, soudainement, le rêve changea.

Il était dans une pièce sombre, uniquement éclairée par un feu de cheminée. Devant cette cheminée, se tenait une femme. Elle avait les cheveux longs. Comme pour le couloir, il eut l'impression de la connaître, mais il était incapable de s'en souvenir, ce devait être il y a très longtemps. Il y avait boîte à côté d'elle, un coffret, en bois clair. Quelque chose apparut dans ses mains fines, un médaillon. Le Médaillon d'Argent. Elle sourit à Harry, et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme pour lui faire signe de garder le secret. Elle glissa le médaillon dans le coffret, puis posa la main sur le couvercle. Il s'illumina doucement, répandant une lueur chaude. Harry s'approcha lentement. Il voulait toucher le coffret, ou la jeune femme, être sûr qu'ils existaient. Il pouvait presque effleurer les cheveux soyeux lorsque, brusquement, il s'éveilla.

.

.

.

.

Il ignorait ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais il lui fut impossible de se rendormir. Un long moment, il resta allongé sur son lit, passant et repassant les images de son rêve dans sa tête. Avait-il un sens quelconque ? Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait probablement passer une nuit blanche, il se leva.

L'appartement que Dumbledore avait mis à leur disposition comprenait une grande pièce commune, en plus des quatre chambres. Harry la traversa et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. 

De là où il était, il voyait le lac. En se penchant un peu, il pouvait aussi voir la tour d'astronomie. Son regard se perdit dans les arbres, frôlant la forêt interdite. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il regardait. Le rêve l'avait troublé.

Des pas, derrière lui. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre. C'était Sirius. Le jeune homme lui adressa un faible sourire.

" Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas dormir ? "

" J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. ", répondit Harry.

" Encore un rapport avec ta cicatrice ? "

" Non, un autre genre de rêve. "

" Oh. "

Ils se turent tous les deux, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Quels sujets est-on sensé abordé avec un homme qu'on vient de sortir de prison pour le meurtre de ses amis, qu'il n'a même pas commis ? Mais Sirius lui-même répondit à cette question.

" On se connaissait, n'est ce pas ? "

" Je te demande pardon ? "

" Tu m'avais déjà rencontré ? Avant d'arriver ici, je veux dire. "

Harry comprit.

" Oui. Oui, je te connais. "

" Alors ça veut dire que je suis sorti de prison, dans le monde réel, non ? "

Dans le monde réel ? Harry hésita à lui répondre. Ca ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

" En quelque sorte… "

" Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît. "

Harry capitula. Visiblement, ça ne pourrait rien empirer.

" Tu t'es enfuit, il y deux ans. Tu t'es évadé d'Askaban. "

" J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Mais, je croyais que c'était impossible ! "

" Oui, Fudge a dit ça aussi. "

" Alors ce crétin est vraiment ministre… Mais… Tout le monde doit encore me prendre pour un criminel, alors, non ? "

" Non, pas tout le monde. Enfin, au début si, c'était le cas. Ils étaient persuadés que tu cherchais à me tuer. Et puis Lupin et Dumbledore ont appris la vérité, et nous avec. Rogue était là, aussi. Une charmante soirée, vraiment. "

" Rogue ? Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? "

" Longue histoire. Après ça, en juin dernier, Dumbledore a du rassembler les Aurors, du coup, ils sont tous au courant. Rogue t'a même serré la main. "

Sirius fit la grimace.

" Tableau intéressant, j'imagine. Pourquoi rassembler les Aurors ? "

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à _ça_.

" Voldemort ? "

Il soupira et acquiesça.

" Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça… "

" OK, comme tu veux. "

Sirius lui posa des questions sur Poudlard, sur ses amis, les professeurs. Harry parvint à éluder celles concernant son oncle et sa tante. Sirius semblait vouloir l'entendre parler. Peut être que ça lui permettait d'oublier les raisons qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Ou alors, peut être qu'en regardant Harry en fermant à demi les yeux, il parvenait à s'imaginer que c'était James…

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

Encore un couloir, encore des portes. Tess eut envie de hurler. Elle s'était _encore_ perdue. Qu'allait-on penser d'elle ? Elle n'était qu'une incapable, les hauts conseillers allaient sûrement la bannir, quand ils verraient à quel point elle était stupide.

Elle se mit à détester ce château. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Que faire, maintenant ? Elle cherchait simplement des toilettes. Est-ce que le vieil homme croirait qu'elle avait voulu s'enfuir ?

Elle entendit des voix derrière la porte la plus proche. Elle s'approcha. Prudemment. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on recommence à la poursuivre dans les escaliers ! Le plus discrètement possible, elle sonda leurs esprits. Ils étaient deux, du moins, deux qui étaient éveillés. Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchant, mais l'un d'eux était très triste et l'autre… L'autre était remplit d'émotions, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les décrire.

Elle poussa la porte. Tout doucement pour qu'ils ne sentent pas sa présence. Ces gens étaient des sorciers, et, d'après Rayanne, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient aussi puissants que des mages. Ils étaient tous les deux devant la fenêtre. Leurs silhouettes sombres se découpaient dans la lumière de la lune.

" Excusez-moi… " 

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. L'un d'eux se leva, celui qui était triste. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres.

" Je me suis perdue, je crois. "

L'autre s'approcha à son tour, et Tess fut brusquement envahie par une vague d'énergie qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. La force des runes ! Serait ce celui que… ?

Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Ses yeux verts semblaient briller dans le noir. Elle n'osait plus respirer.

" N'aie pas peur. Comment tu t'appelle ? ".

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tess, et elle fut la seule à voir la lumière. C'était lui !

Elle ne serait peut être pas bannie, finalement.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

" Tu croyais peut être que je ne t'avais pas vu ? Petite idiote ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se prépare ! "

Terrifiée, Rayanne recula contre le mur. L'homme s'approcha lentement, en jouant avec son couteau, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres déchirées.

" Qu'espérais-tu ? Nous arrêter ? Tu n'es rien à côté de ce que nous sommes ! _Rien_ ! Tu m'entends ? Pour qui est ce que tu te prends ?"

Sa voix la pétrifiait, glacée et rauque à la fois, elle ressemblait à celles des monstres des histoires qu'elle racontait aux fillettes. Il était tout près d'elle à présent. Tremblante, elle essaya de s'écarter, mais il l'immobilisa, la main crispée sur son poignet. Une lueur démente dansait dans son regard.

" Personne ne peut m'arrêter, Tu as compris ? "

Le coup parti. Son poing heurta la mâchoire de Rayanne, la précipitant au sol. Elle avait si peur qu'elle ne sentit même pas la douleur.

" Réponds ! Est-ce que tu as compris ? "

Incapable de parler, elle hocha la tête. Très vite.

" Bien, c'est bien. ", le ton était définitif.

" Maintenant, tu vas mourir. "

Il se pencha sur elle et posa la pointe de son couteau sur son menton. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

" Pitié… ", pensa t-elle, "pitié, non… "

C'était fini, elle allait mourir. Et la _chose_ allait continuer à exister. " Non… Non, je ne veux pas… "

.

.

.

.

" Laisse là ! ", la voix avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Surpris, l'homme releva la tête. Rayanne, les yeux pleins de larmes, en profita pour reculer contre le lit.

" Que fais-tu ici ? ", il avait l'air fou de rage.

L'autre contourna le lit. C'était une femme, Rayanne pouvait voir ses longs cheveux noirs.

" Laisse là partir, et je ne te ferais rien. "

L'homme éclata de rire.

" Tu n'aurais pas du venir. Tu crois vraiment que tes manigances pourront m'arrêter ? "

Il prononça quelques mots que Rayanne ne comprit pas, et une vague d'énergie percuta l'inconnue de plein fouet. Elle se releva, et attaqua à son tour. Cet étrange combat dura quelques minutes. Rayanne ne pouvait pas voir les coups justes quelques étincelles et l'un ou l'autre des combattants chuter de temps à autre, elle avait l'impression qu'aucun des deux ne pourrait gagner.

Brusquement, la femme aux cheveux longs leva la main vers le plafond. Ses yeux gris s'assombrirent et un éclair traversa la pièce, percutant l'homme. Il s'effondra, tout près de Rayanne.

" Il est mort ? ", demanda t-elle d'une voix faible.

La femme eut un sourire sinistre.

" Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas s'il peut mourir. "

" Qui êtes vous ? "

" Je suis une servante de la Lune Bleue. "

" Vous n'avez pas de nom ? "

" Je l'ignore. Ecoute, tu vas venir avec moi d'accord ? Tu n'es plus en sécurité, ici. "

Elle lui pris la main, sa peau était glacée. Rayanne se remit à trembler. " Et Tess ? ", lui cria son esprit. Son regard se posa sur l'homme, et elle le vit ouvrir les yeux.

Avant qu'elle ait pu crier, le poignard fendit l'air. Aussitôt, la servante tendit le bras pour la protéger. La lame écarlate lui déchira l'épaule, un liquide aussi froid que la mort coula sur la joue de Rayanne. Le sang de la servante.

Elle n'eut pas une plainte. Elle saisit fermement les mains de Rayanne, et le décor autours d'elles disparut dans un tourbillon.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

Pour info, une traduction anglaise de cette fic est en cours s'il y a des anglophones parmi vous et que ça les intéresse. Le titre c'est " The silver sands ", et l'auteur c'est ladybird.c (userid=540198). Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas sûre que ça vaille grand chose, mais je la connais, il faut tjs qu'elle se sous estime !


	8. Soleil de cendres

Voici le chapitre 7. Je sais, ça a pris du temps, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration. Ce qu'il y a, avec cette histoire, c'est que j'ai à peu près planifié tout ce qui va se passer à partir du chapitre 9, du coup, les huit premiers sont les plus durs à écrire (en plus mon ordi fait des siennes). Mais ça devait aller plus vite pour la suite. Promis !

.

.

Encore merci pour vos reviews.

****

Raphaëlle : il faudra que je remercie Ladybird, quoiqu'elle ne va pas être contente que je lui pique ses lecteurs ! La version anglaise avance plutôt lentement (tout comme la française, d'ailleurs), en ce moment ma camarade étant assez accaparée par ses études. Je suis contente que vous aimiez mon histoire, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

****

Lisia, Emy, 4rine : Encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

****

7. Soleil de cendres

C'était une salle immense, pavée de dalles de marbre gris. Les fenêtres étaient si hautes que la lumière ne touchait jamais le sol. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient eut l'occasion de voir cet endroit. Il y avait bien des gens qui, tout en haut, se penchaient par-dessus les balcons de pierre, mais c'était bien trop profond, ils ne voyaient qu'un gouffre noir. Parfois même, ils tombaient mais ils n'arrivaient jamais _en bas_. Ils se volatilisaient quelque part entre les deux. Ici, c'était le domaine des ténèbres, le sanctuaire du mal. Et les ténèbres _leur_ appartenaient.

Les flammes des torches jetaient aux murs des ombres torturées, teintant l'endroit d'un jaune maladif. Mais il y avait un recoin que les lueurs blêmes n'atteignaient pas. Un recoin que tous, même les plus audacieux, fuyaient comme la peste. Car là, prisonnier d'une vitre en cristal, reposait le médaillon noir.

Plus sombre que la mort, il semblait _attendre_. Tous ici savaient ce qu'on racontait, le mal qu'il avait causé. Il avait conduit la haine jusqu'à l'âme des hommes les plus purs. Tous ici le détestaient. Pourtant il les fascinait, posé là, sur son linceul plus rouge que l'enfer, probablement né du sang versé, pour que nul ne l'oublie. Le médaillon semblait suinter, il _exhalait_, le mal et la peur, comme autant de vapeurs néfastes.

Mais il avait quelque chose d'attirant aux yeux de l'homme qui s'avançait. Il n'avait pas peur. Ces idiots n'étaient que des crétins superstitieux. Lui, rien ne l'effrayait. Il laissait le bruit de ses pas résonner contre la voûte, comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Le médaillon silencieux, tremblant comme un cœur qui palpite, ne lui évoquait rien d'autre que le pouvoir. Le pouvoir qui le hantait jours et nuits, le pouvoir qu'il avait presque obtenu ; le pouvoir qui était au-delà de tout chose : le bien et le mal, l'amour et la haine, la joie et la douleur. Rien n'était comparable à l'éclat de la domination.

D'autres pas se firent entendre. Eux non plus ne craignaient pas les ténèbres. Peut être parce que l'homme qui venait n'était pas vraiment un homme.

" Malfoy. ", la voix était rauque et glacée, sans aucune intonation. On le surnommait l'homme de fer, sans se retourner, Malfoy pouvait se représenter son visage. Les yeux de glace, la longue chevelure de fer, et ce sourire mauvais que ses lèvres abîmées rendaient si étrange.

" J'imagine que tu as échoué. ", ce n'était pas une question. Il ne serait pas revenu s'il avait réussi.

" Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Cette petite idiote de gardienne allait prévenir la prêtresse. Je l'en ai empêchée juste à temps. De toutes façons, la prêtresse se doute de quelque chose ! ", Malfoy s'efforçait de ne pas élever la voix, il savait que l'autre ne se laisserait pas impressionner.

L'homme de fer eut un haussement d'épaules. Tout ceci lui importait peu.

" Ma chère petite sœur est intervenue. ", fit-il d'un ton badin. " Comment va votre maître ? "

" Comment va _mon_ maître ? N'était-ce pas aussi _ton_ maître quand tu t'es jeté à ses genoux ? ", Malfoy se retourna, le dégoût que lui inspirait cet homme était presque palpable. " Tu devrais faire attention à toi ", ajouta t-il, " Si ta loyauté est feinte, mon seigneur le saura, et… Il n'aime pas les traîtres. "

" Vous savez, Malfoy, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un être aussi arrogant que vous ramper devant quelqu'un d'autre quelqu'un qui nous doit d'être là aujourd'hui. "

" Il a peut être perdu une fois, mais ça ne se reproduira plus, grâce à cette merveille ", souffla Malfoy, contemplant le médaillon. Il se tourna vers l'homme de fer. " Tu ne sais pas ce dont mon maître est capable ", ajouta t-il avant de tourner les talons.

" Pauvre imbécile ", murmura l'autre en le regardant s'éloigner, " Tu ne sais pas ce dont _je_ suis capable. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le soleil entrait en cascade par les hautes fenêtres, éclairant son visage, jouant avec ses cheveux. Tess ouvrit les yeux en souriant à la lumière qui pétillait joyeusement contre ses joues. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu le soleil. Depuis des années, la lune était sa seule compagne. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, d'ailleurs, rien ne l'y obligeait il était tôt, les personnes qui occupaient ces lieux étaient encore endormies, et ce divan était vraiment confortable. 

Elle s'étira voluptueusement, tournant son visage vers les fenêtres. Les choses avaient pris une tournure nettement plus agréable. Elle n'avait plus qu'à écrire à Rayanne pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'_il_ était là. 

Quelqu'un entra, un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle sentit en lui la même tristesse que chez l'autre. C'était comme si quelque chose de terrible leur était arrivé à tous, quelque temps auparavant.

Il lui jeta un regard étonné.

" Qui es-tu ? "

" Je m'appelle Tess. Je m'étais perdue et il m'a dit que pouvais dormir ici. "

" Qui ça, _il_ ? "

" Le garçon, celui qui a des yeux verts. Il est gentil ! "

L'homme eut un faible sourire.

" Sûrement Harry. Tu as faim, peut-être ?"

Elle acquiesça, et l'homme appela quelqu'un. Aussitôt, une petite créature très étrange apparut, les bras chargés de plateaux. 

" Alors ", dit-il pendant qu'elle mangeait, " si tu me disais d'où tu viens ? "

Lui ne mangeait pas pourtant les toasts dans son assiette semblaient délicieux. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, Tess raconta de nouveau " son " histoire quelqu'un avait attaqué la communauté, un incendie, et un puissant mage qui l'envoyait en sécurité.

" Cette attaque avait-elle un quelconque rapport avec un médaillon ? "

Elle sursauta.

" Non ", répondit-elle, très vite. Trop vite, apparemment. Le sourire de l'homme avait quelque chose de forcé. Il hocha la tête, la rassurant un peu.

Une voix rompit le silence qui s'éternisait.

" Vous êtes déjà levés ? "

C'était _lui_, celui que l'homme avait appelé Harry. Tess perçu le sursaut d'émotions chez l'homme à côté d'elle. Des émotions très bizarres elle n'aurait pas cru que quelque puisse être aussi triste et heureux en même temps.

Harry s'installa près de Tess. La fillette réalisa alors quelque chose d'étrange : elle ne pouvait pas lire ses sentiments. Elle percevait clairement son aura, la magie qui l'entourait, mes ses pensées étaient insondables. Ce garçon était peut être encore plus important que la prêtresse ne le pensait.

Il fallait qu'elle contacte Rayanne.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorsque Rayanne ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit très vite que c'était la dernière des choses à faire. La soudaine luminosité qui frappa ses rétines réveilla une migraine sous-jacente en fait, c'était comme si la lumière froide _entrait_ dans sa tête. 

" Je vois que tu es réveillée. ", dit une voix calme.

_On peut voir ça comme ça_, songea Rayanne. Prudemment, elle se tourna sur le côté. La pièce tanguait un peu, mais elle distingua la silhouette d'une femme en face d'elle. La servante de la Lune Bleue, celle qui avait affronté l'homme aux cheveux gris. Rayanne la regarda un moment étaler une étrange pâte brillante sur son épaule, à l'endroit où la lame l'avait blessée. 

" C'est un onguent ", expliqua t-elle en voyant le regard de Rayanne, " Cette lame est très dangereuse, elle peut faire de terribles dégâts. "

" Qui était cet homme ? ", demanda Rayanne.

" Mon frère. C'est une histoire très ancienne et très compliquée. ", ajouta t-elle en voyant le regard stupéfait de Rayanne. " Il est très puissant, plus que certains ne pourraient le croire. "

" Certains ? Vous voulez dire les hommes… Du souterrain ? Ceux avec les cagoules ? "

" Ceux-là entre autres ils croient l'utiliser, mais ils jouent avec le feu. "

Visiblement, quelque chose de terrible se préparait. Rayanne se sentait effrayée. Mais pourquoi était-elle allée dans ce souterrain ?

" Et… Cette chose ? Celle qui est sortie des flammes ?"

" C'est un monstre. Il les terrifie tous, les autres, y compris ceux qui l'ont appelé, un peu idiot, non ? Comme si j'avais besoin de ça… ", elle eut un petit rire.

" Quels autres ? ", murmura Rayanne, " Les communs ? "

" Non, les sorciers. Les communs ignorent son existence. "

Comment pouvait-on ignorer l'existence d'un monstre ?

Une troisième voix intervint.

" Les communs sont stupides. "

Un homme venait d'entrer. Grand, il avait une barbe noire qui cachait en parti son visage pâle, ses yeux étaient rougis et cernés et ses cheveux assez sales. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, fixant la servante. 

" Nous, nous les appelons 'moldus' ", ajouta t-il, " et ils ne verraient pas la vérité, même si elle se mettait à danser devant eux. Stupide. "

La servante l'ignora. Elle essuya les dernières traces d'onguent sur son épaule, adressa un sourire à Rayanne, puis quitta la pièce sans un regard pour le nouveau venu, les laissant seuls.

L'homme eut un ricanement sinistre.

" Je crois qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup ", dit-il, ironique.

Rayanne songea à part elle que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ne sachant que répondre, elle tenta péniblement de se redresser. Il ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider, au lieu de cela, il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise libérée par la servante, en face d'elle.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? ", demanda t-il en la détaillant.

" Pardon ? ", fit-elle en s'appuyant prudemment contre le mur.

" Pourquoi vous a t-elle amenée ? Vous êtes une pièce de ce foutu puzzle, vous aussi ? L'un de ses pions ? "

Rayanne fronça les sourcils.

" Non, je ne suis pas un pion. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? "

Il se leva vivement, et se mit à faire les cent pas.

" Parce que moi, c'est ce que je suis, un pion. Je n'ai même pas le droit de décider que je préfère me faire tuer. "

Mais quel mal y avait-il à sauver la vie de quelqu'un ? Soit cet homme était fou, soit il était idiot.

" Oh, moi aussi, elle m'a sauvée. ", dit-elle, espérant le calmer.

" Vraiment ? ", fit-il d'un machinal. Visiblement, cela ne l'intéressait pas mais comme il semblait être le genre de personnes que peu de choses intéressent, elle continua quand même.

" Elle est arrivée juste à temps, cet homme allait me tuer. A cause de ce que j'ai vu dans les souterrains. "

Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard. Il se rassit aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, et la dévisagea avec une sorte d'avidité.

" Alors vous avez vu _son_ retour ? Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé ! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neuf heures moins le quart. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé en sursaut, une sorte de sifflement. Surpris et perdu, Bartemius Croupton regarda autours de lui et mit un moment à reconnaître son propre bureau, il s'était endormi dans son bureau. Encore. Un morceau de parchemin était resté collé à sa joue, ses paupières lui semblaient brûlantes et il y avait ces élancements sourds qui partaient du bas de son dos. Péniblement, il se leva et gagna la porte, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement, et, stupéfait, il vit, dans _son_ couloir, quatre hommes qui s'acharnaient sur ce qui semblait être un énorme panier à linge, qui recrachait allègrement des sous-vêtements en émettant ces étranges sifflements. 

" Hé vous là ", aboya t'il à l'intention du sorcier le plus proche, un homme aux cheveux roux, " Qu'est que vous faites ? "

" Nous sommes du département des détournements d'objets moldus, monsieur. Cet objet a été ensorcelé et il nous a… Echappé. "

" Mais enfin, _comment_ a t'il pu atteindre le quatrième étage ? "

" Nous le conservions dans la salle neutre. "

" Dans la salle neutre ? Dites-moi, monsieur… Wistily, c'est cela ? ", il ne lui laissa pas le temps de confirmer ou de corriger, et en fait, il se moquait bien de son nom. " J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous fait penser que vous pouvez accaparer la salle neutre pour un stupide panier à linge ? "

" En fait, c'est monsieur Fudge qui… "

_Fudge_, évidemment. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait le mettre en rage…

" Ecoutez-moi bien ", murmura t'il en essayant de se contenir, " Fudge n'a aucun ordre à donner _ici_, si ça lui plaît de jouer les patrons aux autres étages, grand bien lui fasse mais il n'est pas _ministre_ ! Alors maintenant, tous les quatre, vous allez dégager d'ici, et tout de suite. Emmenez cette stupide chose où vous voulez, mais débarrassez moi le plancher ! "

" Mais, monsieur… "

" J'ai dit _tout de suite_, monsieur Wistily ! "

Sur ce, il regagna son bureau sans jeter un regard en arrière, pour se concentrer sur le sujet qui l'obsédait depuis l'avant-veille : Sirius Black. S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait lui donner la nausée, en dehors de l'idée de voir un jour ce crétin de Fudge ministre de la magie, c'était bien un mangemort en liberté. Il n'avait encore prévenu personne, mais il faudrait bien s'y résoudre. Comme s'il avait besoin de ce genre de publicité, après ce qu'avait fait son idiot de fils ! 

On frappa à la porte. Quoi _encore_ ?

" Wistily, il me semble avoir été clair… "

La porte s'ouvrit. Quel pouvait bien être le malotru qui…?

Malfoy. C'était Lucius Malfoy, avec son air hautain et son sourire narquois.

Il existait _encore_ pire qu'un mangemort en liberté : un mangemort en liberté qui se prenait pour le roi. Croupton n'essaya même pas de masquer son dégoût.

" Qu'est ce qui vous amène, Malfoy ? "

" J'ai peut être certaines informations qui pourraient vous… Intéresser. "

" Venant de vous, je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit pourrait m'intéresser. "

" Allons, allons, Barty… ", il prit une chaise sans y être invité. " Ecoutez au moins ce que j'ai à dire ! Quoi que c'est une chose que vous faites rarement, n'est ce pas ? Ecouter les autres. "

" Venant de vous, cela me bouleverse ! "

" Voyons, ne le prenez pas sur ce ton ! C'est un simple conseil. "

Croupton sentit la lassitude le gagner.

" Qu'est ce que vous _voulez _? "

" Discuter, Barty, discuter. Voyez-vous, comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai certaines informations pour vous… ", il se pencha par dessus le bureau, approchant son visage de celui de Croupton, et murmura, sur le ton de la confidence, " Je sais où est Sirius Black. "

Croupton sentit son estomac se retourner. Il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

" Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous ne mentez pas ? "

Malfoy éclata de rire.

" Cela peut vous sembler étrange, mais sachez que j'ai tout autant que vous l'envie de voir ce crétin derrière les verrous une bonne fois pour toutes. "

" Vraiment ? "

Malfoy se leva.

" Vraiment. Dumbledore pourrait vous renseigner. ", ajouta t'il près de la porte.

Cette fois, Croupton ne put se contenir.

" _Quoi_ ? "

De nouveau, Malfoy éclata de rire.

" Black est à Poudlard. "

La porte se referma derrière lui.

_Impossible_. Vraiment ? Dumbledore n'avait-il pas pour habitude de faire ce qui lui semblait juste, même en dépit des lois ? _Mais Black est un assassin_… Et s'il d'une façon ou d'un autre, il avait réussi à convaincre Dumbledore ? Le vieux professeur pouvait parfois se montrer d'une incroyable crédulité. Croupton se leva et attrapa sa veste.

Dans le couloir, les quatre idiots du département des détournements d'objets moldus avaient réussi à maîtriser leur panier à linge diabolique. Seul Wistily, le type aux cheveux roux, était encore là, occupé à ramasser les vêtements éparpillés.

" Ah, vous êtes encore là, monsieur Wistily. Ayez je vous prie l'amabilité de prévenir Stebbins, je pars pour Poudlard. "

" Mon nom est Weasley, monsieur. "

" Mais bien sûr, Wistily. "

Et Malfoy disait qu'il n'écoutait personne…

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

La journée s'écoulait lentement, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'attendre Dumbledore n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie, Tess avait regagné l'infirmerie, et même Hermione avait renoncé à la bibliothèque. Ils déambulèrent au hasard dans le château. Harry et Hermione s'amusaient à essayer de reconnaître certaines personnes. Hagrid et le professeur McGonagal n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, en revanche, madame Pomfresh, qu'ils " rencontrèrent " en accompagnant Tess, leur parut nettement plus jeune. 

Le radieux soleil de la matinée avait laissé place à un ciel bas et lourd, d'un gris-bleu menaçant. Sirius ouvrait la marche, sous sa forme de chien, Harry suivait, silencieux, Hermione et Lupin venaient derrière. Lupin semblait tout d'un coup plus abattu, le fait de se promener dans le parc devait remuer une quantité de souvenirs. Hermione faisait la conversation à elle toute seule, s'efforçant visiblement de le distraire. Harry n'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette époque lui semblait étrange, _irréelle_. Autant il n'avait jamais eut de mal à imaginer les années d'école de ses parents, autant cette période-_là_ semblait n'avoir jamais vraiment existé. Il avait l'impression d'être coincé entre deux mondes, comme si le temps s'était figé. 

La voix d'Hermione le fit redescendre sur terre.

" Harry ! Harry, regarde ! "

Ils avaient atteint le terrain de Quidditch, Harry ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Deux équipes étaient en plein entraînement, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, à en juger par leurs tenues. A côté de lui, Hermione pointait le doigt en direction des joueurs. Il fronça les sourcils.

" Eh bien quoi ? "

" L'attrapeur, celui de Gryffondor, tu ne le reconnais pas ? "

Harry l'aperçu, décrivant des cercles au-dessus des autres joueurs, attendant tranquillement l'apparition du vif d'or. C'était un adolescent aux cheveux roux – un Weasley ? La lumière se fit.

" Charly ! C'est Charly Weasley ! "

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant.

" Tu connais les Weasley ? ", s'enquit Lupin.

" Oh bien sûr, je passe presque toutes mes vacances d'été chez eux ! "

Cette idée ne sembla pas vraiment réjouir Lupin, peut être parce que, une fois de plus, elle le ramenait à la mort de ses amis.

" Tiens ! ", fit soudain Hermione, " Qui est-ce ? "

Une grosse voiture noire remontait l'allée à vive allure. Harry s'en étonna, la seule voiture qu'il ait jamais vu arriver à Poudlard était celle d'Arthur Weasley, que lui et Ron avaient précipitée dans le saule cogneur lors de leur deuxième rentrée scolaire. Le véhicule les dépassa, contourna le parc et disparut derrière le château, dans un nuage de sable.

Une fois la poussière retombée, les joueurs, qui s'étaient figés pour la regarder passer, reprirent leur entraînement. Hermione fixait toujours le point où elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

" Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec nous ? "

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

" Je ne vois pas comment. "

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'une petite voix aiguë retentit derrière eux.

" Messieurs, mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît… "

C'était Flitwick. Il les rejoignit au pas de course. Essoufflé, il mit un moment avant de pouvoir parler.

" Le directeur vous demande."

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Furtivement, Tess fit le tour de la pièce, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. L'infirmière n'était nulle part en vue, en fait, il n'y avait personne. Soulagée, elle regagna son lit. La grande pièce était calme. Tess s'y trouvait depuis le début de l'après-midi, l'infirmière avait tenu à la garder. Ce silence était quelque chose d'inédit pour elle, les dortoirs de la communauté résonnaient toujours de bruits, de pas, de chuchotements, même si Tess avait toujours été tenue à l'écart de cette agitation. 

Elle ferma le rideau, autour de son lit. La précaution était probablement inutile, si quelqu'un venait, elle le sentirait approcher de loin, mais Rayanne lui avait conseiller de toujours être sur ses gardes. Lentement, elle sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'elle venait de rédiger et une petite boule de verre d'un bleu sombre, à peine plus grosse qu'un galet. Une dernière fois, elle sonda l'espace autour d'elle en quête d'une présence. Ne sentant rien, elle referma le poing sur la pierre et se concentra.

_Chère Rayanne,_

Il est ici ! Celui qui pourra nous sauver, qui pourra récupérer le médaillon, la prêtresse avait raison, il est ici, je l'ai vu. Je suis sûre que c'est lui, j'ai senti la magie. Je ne leur ai rien dit pour l'instant, mais, a moins d'un ordre contraire de ta part, je vais leur expliquer, et essayer de les amenés à la communauté cette nuit, comme la prêtresse me l'avait dit. Je sais que le temps presse. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles, tu ne m'as pas écrit. Sinon, on se reverra bientôt de toutes façons.

_Avec toute mon affection,_

Tessaïan.

Et voilà. Tess laissa doucement le flux d'énergie retomber, la magie s'éteindre. Le message était passé. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à l'action. Où pouvait-elle trouver les autres ? Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne, elle avait dit à Rayanne qu'elle les ferait partir ce soir. Devait-elle les rechercher dans le château ? Non, si elle faisait ça, elle allait encore se perdre. Mieux valait les attendre dans le petit appartement, ils y reviendraient sûrement. 

Elle se leva et gagna la porte aussi calmement qu'elle pût. Elle se sentait étrangement excitée, pour la première fois, elle _faisait_ quelque chose.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dumbledore les dévisagea, attentivement, l'un après l'autre, avant de prendre la parole.

" Je ne prétends pas avoir trouver le fin mot de cette histoire, ni même avoir réussi à démêler le pourquoi du comment, mais j'ai quelques éclaircissements. "

De nouveau, son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, attentif. Harry se demanda pourquoi il faisait durer le plaisir.

" Sur le médaillon, d'abord. D'après la légende, mais j'imagine que vous êtes déjà au courant, le médaillon d'argent a été créé pour en combattre un autre appelé le médaillon noir, chacun d'entre eux représentant une force opposée.

L'homme qui a créé le médaillon, Amhel'hark, a fondé un ordre, voué à le protéger, baptisé culte de la Lune Bleue. "

Harry commençait à s'impatienter, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, ils savaient déjà tout cela.

" A cette époque le médaillon noir était en la possession du culte, il y est resté longtemps après la mort d'Amhel'hark, qui aurait été tué par son propre fils, paraît-il. "

Hermione eut un frisson.

" Le culte n'est plus en possession du médaillon noir, n'est ce pas ? ", demanda Sirius.

" Non. ", répondit Dumbledore, " Les choses ont commencé à mal tourner après la création du second médaillon, le médaillon d'argent. Un clan secret, mené par le fils d'Amhel'hark, s'est créé au sein même de la communauté de la Lune Bleue. Au départ, c'était juste un petit groupe contestataire, ils voulaient utiliser le médaillon à des fins maléfiques. "

" Et ce n'était pas les intentions du culte ? ", S'étonna Harry. Ces types n'avaient pas l'air spécialement bien intentionné, pourtant.

" Il semblerait que non. Ils ont tenté plusieurs fois de dissoudre le petit groupe, qui s'était baptisé le Soleil Noir, par opposition à la Lune Bleue, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi. "

" Et que s'est-il passé ? ", demanda Lupin.

" Ce qui devait arriver, le culte se scinda en deux. Ce fut une nuit terrible, d'après les légendes. "

" Comment ça, terrible ? ", murmura Hermione, " Il y a eu des batailles ? "

" Oh, pire que cela, apparemment. Vous avez du entendre parler des nuits de la Lune Bleue, j'imagine, vous avez fait des recherches, il me semble. "

" On ne sait pas grand-chose ", répondit Hermione, " juste que le culte devait protéger le médaillon lors de ces fameuses nuits. "

" D'après ce que je sais, et, malheureusement, mes sources ne sont pas infaillibles, au cours de ces nuits, l'ancienne magie est décuplée. On les appelle ainsi parce que les nuages prennent une couleur sombre, qui fait paraître la lune légèrement bleutée. Il doit y en avoir une tous les cinq cent ans, à peu près. 

C'est lors d'une de ces nuits que le culte s'est divisé. Le soleil noir s'est emparé du médaillon noir. On ignore comment, ils détenaient aussi le médaillon d'argent. Ils comptaient sans doutes utiliser le médaillon noir pour détruire le médaillon d'argent. Ils se sont appropriés les pouvoirs de la lune bleue, grâce au médaillon du mal, il y a eu un épouvantable massacre. "

" Et le médaillon d'argent a été détruit ? ", demanda Sirius.

" Non, quelqu'un est intervenu. Une femme du culte, on ignore qui elle était au juste, mais elle était puissante, beaucoup plus puissante que les autres. Elle a récupéré le médaillon d'agent, ce qui a mis fin aux horreurs de cette nuit-là. Dès le lendemain, le Soleil Noir a cessé de faire parler de lui, ses membres ont disparu, probablement cachés, et la femme fut bannie. "

" Quoi ? ", s'exclama Harry, " Mais pourquoi ? "

" Sans doutes parce qu'il leur fallait un coupable, et ses pouvoirs les avaient effrayés. "

" Qu'a t'elle fait du médaillon d'agent ? ", demanda Hermione.

" Nul ne le sait vraiment. ", répondit Dumbledore, " Elle a refusé de le remettre au culte. Certain pensent qu'elle l'a confié à une famille, qui le protégerait. Quant au médaillon noir, il est sans doutes encore aux mains du Soleil Noir. "

" Et la nuit de la Lune bleue, vous savez quand aura lieu la prochaine ? "

" Justement, à ce propos, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire… "

Il se tut soudainement, l'air inquiet. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard étonné.

On frappa à la porte.

" Dumbledore, vous êtes là ? "

Harry se figea, à côté de lui, Sirius devint très pâle.

C'était la voix de Croupton.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un petit lit aux draps bleus, une commode de bois clair, un petit bureau et une fenêtre aux rideaux fleuris. Rien de bien intéressant, vraiment. Malfoy piaffait d'impatience, en regardant l'homme de fer effleurer chaque meuble, chaque tenture, comme un chien flairant une piste. Tout ça n'était qu'une vaste perte de temps, selon lui.

" Ca va durer longtemps encore ? Tu peux me dire quel était l'intérêt de revenir ici ? "

" C'est de là qu'elles sont parties, c'est ici que je dois rechercher leur piste. "

" Ce n'est qu'une stupide gardienne, qu'elle reste planquée si ça l'amuse. On la tuera si elle revient. "

" Ce n'est pas d'elle que je m'inquiète, mais de l'autre. Si ma sœur a de nouveau décidé de se mesurer à moi, je veux avoir toutes les cartes en main. Maintenant, Malfoy, laissez-moi me concentrer, s'il vous plaît. "

_Fermez-là, Malfoy_, le message était clair. Exaspéré, il se mit à arpenter la pièce à son tour, et tant pis s'il dérangeait l'autre crétin. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de faire ce qu'il voulait, non ?

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? _Une grosse boule dorée trônait sur un coin de bureau. Quand Malfoy tendit la main vers elle, elle se mit à grésiller. L'homme de fer s'approcha. Il plongea la main dans le globe qui, pourtant semblait solide, et en retira une feuille de parchemin.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Un sourire qui donna presque la chair de poule à Malfoy, lui qui ne craignait rien d'autre que son maître.

" Malfoy, si j'étais vous, je placerais mes hommes autour de la communauté. Il va y avoir de la visite ce soir. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	9. Point de rupture

Disclaimer (l'avais oublié, celui-là) : Rien n'est à moi (si vous n'étiez pas _encore _au courant…)

.

.

.

.

****

Merci aux reviewers !

Marie-Jo : Tiens, te revoilà. Génial, des reviews en temps réel ! Merci beaucoup.

****

Crépuscule : J'aime bien ton pseudo. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu liras la suite.

****

4rine : Merci. Tu as vu ? Ce chapitre-là a été plus rapide que les autres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

****

8. Point de rupture

.

.

.

La nuit était déjà là, glaciale. Le vent sifflait comme une vieille goule enragée. Le mois de novembre, dans toute sa splendeur. Quel était donc l'abruti qui avait décrété que l'automne s'achevait en décembre ? L'hiver envahissait ce monde bien plus tôt que cela. 

Malfoy redressa le col de sa cape et enfonça ses mains gantées dans ses poches. C'était l'affaire de quelques minutes, tout au plus. Le temps de vérifier que tous ces crétins étaient bien là où il voulait qu'ils soient, prêts à exécuter les ordres. Ensuite, il pourrait se mettre au chaud.

Malfoy n'avait aucunement l'intention de passer la nuit là. " Ils arriveront ce soir ", avait dit l'homme de fer après avoir lu la lettre de la fillette, " il nous faut le garçon, il nous le faut absolument ! ". Tant mieux pour lui. S'il le voulait tant, qu'il vienne donc le chercher ce n'était pas _Malfoy_ qui passerait toute une nuit planqué dans ce parc glacé. Non merci.

Il fit un dernier tour, pour la forme. Ils étaient tous là, et là où ils étaient censés être pour une fois. Avaient-ils brusquement appris à utiliser leurs cerveaux ? Improbable mais peut-être avaient-ils senti l'ombre grise, malfaisante, qui planait au-dessus de l'épaule de Malfoy …

Tout était en place.

_Parfait_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Laissez-moi au moins envoyer un message à Tess, je ne l'ai pas contactée une seule fois depuis qu'on l'a envoyée là-bas, elle doit commencer à s'inquiéter ! ", Rayanne avait l'impression de prononcer ces mots pour la centième fois au moins. Et, pour la centième fois au moins, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs secoua la tête.

" Je suis désolée, Rayanne, mais c'est trop risqué, il est probablement à notre recherche. Il pourrait intercepter ton message. "

" Mais on va devoir rester ici combien de temps ? "

L'homme à la barbe noire, qui était assis près de la fenêtre, regardant le ciel d'un œil morne, tourna brusquement la tête vers elles.

" En voilà, un sujet intéressant ! ", ricana t'il, " Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir, combien de temps va t'on rester ici ? "

Rayanne sentit l'exaspération la gagner, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tourne toujours tout au sarcasme ?

La servante les dévisagea, l'un après l'autre, pensive. Finalement, elle soupira.

" Je ne sais pas au juste, mais je peux vous assurer que ce ne sera pas long. "

" " Pas long " ? C'est à dire ? "

Et pourquoi avait-il toujours ce ton amer, agressif ?

" Quelques jours, au plus. "

" Quelques _jours _? Mais je pensais que nous partirions avant ce soir ! "

" Quelques jours, au plus. ", Répéta la servante, le visage impassible, avant de quitter la pièce.

" Non, franchement ", grogna t'il en la regardant s'éloigner, " à croire que ça la tuerait d'être aimable. "

Il parlait d'amabilité, _lui_ ? Pour un peu, Rayanne aurait éclaté de rire.

" Où irez-vous, après ? ", lui demanda t'elle, prise d'une curiosité soudaine.

" Après ? Vous voulez dire, une fois qu'elle nous aura relâchés ? Parce que vous pensez qu'elle le fera ? "

Est-ce qu'il éludait la question ?

" Admettons qu'elle le fasse, où irez-vous ? "

" Et vous, où irez-vous ? "

Il éludait la question. Et l'éluder était y répondre.

" Je rentrerais chez moi. ", répondit-elle simplement.

" Chez vous, hein ? Ouais, moi aussi je rentrerais chez moi, c'est ça. "

Encore ce ricanement sinistre. 

" Et puis, qu'est qui vous fait croire que vous pourrez y retourner ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez un cinglé à vos trousses. "

Elle se força à ignorer la vague inquiétude qu'elle sentait poindre au creux de son estomac. Il cherchait simplement à la déstabiliser. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les réactions de cet homme.

" Quand tout sera fini, il ne nous ennuiera plus. Ou bien, il nous aura tués, et la question ne se posera plus. ", dit-elle simplement en le rejoignant près de la fenêtre.

" Quand tout sera fini, hein ? "

Elle hocha la tête en s'asseyant près de lui, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils.

" Qu'est ce que vous faites ? "

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

" Vous espérez peut-être que nous allons discuter de tout et de rien, en essayant d'oublier que nous sommes coincés ici ? ", il lui jeta un regard méprisant, " Ne comptez pas sur moi. "

Vaguement mortifiée, elle se tourna vers la vitre, refusant de se laisser impressionner.

" Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'intéressant à faire. ", répliqua t'elle sans le regarder.

Il ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux obstinément baissés. L'expression sur son visage lui rappelait vaguement celle de Tess, quand elle observait les autres fillettes jouant à la poupée ou à la corde à sauter dans les jardins, une sorte de mépris mêlé d'envie.

Aucun d'eux ne dit mot pendant un long moment, perdu dans la contemplation des étendues de terres grises et stériles, dehors. Finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

" Que croyez-vous qu'elle attende de nous ? "

Rayanne haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sirius n'eut que le temps de se transformer. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Croupton n'avait pas attendu d'être invité.

Il semblait furieux.

Il ignora Harry, Hermione et Lupin. Ainsi que le chien couché à leurs pieds. Il se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Dumbledore.

" J'ai parlé avec Malfoy, ce matin. "

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. Nul n'ignorait l'aversion qu'éprouvait Croupton à l'égard de ceux qui avaient profité du règne de Voldemort pour s'enrichir.

" J'imagine que ce n'est pas uniquement pour m'annoncer cela que vous avez traversé l'Angleterre, Bartemius. ", répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton tranquille.

" En effet. ", répliqua t'il d'un ton sec, un peu trop sec pour laisser présager quoi que ce soit de bon, de l'avis de Harry. " Figurez-vous qu'il m'a fait des déclarations pour le moins… Surprenantes. "

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, il avait un _très_ mauvais pressentiment. Quoi que Malfoy ait pu lui raconter, ça n'était sûrement pas une bonne chose pour eux, sûrement pas.

Si Dumbledore sentit la tension qui électrifiait soudainement la pièce, il n'en montra rien. Son visage n'affichait qu'un intérêt poli.

" Et quelles étaient donc ces déclarations, Bartemius ? "

Croupton se pencha au-dessus du bureau, ses mains crispées sur le dossier de la chaise qu'occupait Sirius une minute plus tôt.

" Selon lui, Black serait à Poudlard. "

Harry entendit Hermione étouffer une exclamation. Lupin se pétrifia, aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc, comme s'il se tenait prêt à bondir d'un instant à l'autre. Dumbledore resta impassible.

" Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous permet de le croire ? "

Croupton éluda la question d'un geste impatient.

" Pouvez-vous m'affirmer que Black n'est pas ici ? "

Dumbledore le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Je peux vous assurer que je ne cache aucun assassin dans mes murs. ", affirma t'il.

_Mauvais, ça, très mauvais_. Croupton ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement, et Dumbledore ne l'ignorait sans doutes pas. Les mains resserrèrent leur prise sur le dossier de bois, Harry vit ses jointures devenir blanches.

" Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé. ", siffla Croupton.

" Oh, vraiment ? ", fit Dumbledore, toujours très calme. " C'est pourtant ce que j'avais comprit. "

_Mais à quoi est ce qu'il joue ?_ Harry fronça les sourcils. Sirius remua légèrement à ses pieds.

" Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi, Dumbledore. Des aurors sont déjà en chemin. "

Sirius se ratatina un peu plus.

" Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir pris la peine de venir me voir ? ", demanda froidement Dumbledore.

" Pour en être certain ", répliqua Croupton. " J'aurais du m'en douter, vous n'en faites toujours qu'à votre tête ! "

" Je ne fais que ce qui est juste. "

Le poing de Croupton s'abattit sur le bureau avec un bruit sourd.

" Ce n'est pas si simple, et vous le savez ! Les aurors devraient arriver d'ici quelques heures. Ils auront ordre de fouiller ce château de fond en comble, et d'utiliser tous les révélateurs de sorts qu'ils connaissent invisibilité, transformation, murs de protection, animagii, et j'en passe rien ne sera oublié ! "

" Je vois. ", répliqua Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Harry, Hermione et Lupin, qui avaient suivi l'échange sans un mot.

" Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. ", leur dit-il, " L'atmosphère risque de d'être tendue ici, ces prochains jour, visiblement je n'ai pas le pouvoir de l'empêcher. Mais nous allons faire en sorte de vous reloger autre part, où vous serez plus au _calme_. "

Il y avait visiblement un message là-dessous, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de saisir. Dumbledore les regarda un moment, puis ajouta :

" Je suis sûr que la jeune Tess saura vous conduire. "

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas, mais peut-être Tess pourrait-elle éclaircir tout ça. Dumbledore devait savoir quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

" Bien sûr, professeur ", répondit Lupin, " je crois que nous ferions mieux de vous laisser, maintenant. "

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Croupton leur jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais ne dit rien. Ils quittèrent le bureau, en silence, se faisant violence pour ne pas se mettre à courir.

.

.

.

.

.

" Il faut trouver Tess. ", résuma Harry quand ils s'arrêtèrent, après avoir mis quelques couloirs entre Croupton et eux.

" Mais qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ? ", marmonna Hermione, " Enfin, où veut-il qu'on aille ? "

Lupin la regarda, pensif.

" La fillette, ", murmura t'il, " je pense qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, je crois qu'elle pourrait nous aider. "

Ils allèrent d'abord à l'infirmerie, mais ils n'y trouvèrent qu'une infirmière exaspérée d'avoir vu une fois de plus sa jeune patiente lui filer entre les doigts.

Hermione eut alors l'idée d'aller voir dans les appartements où ils avaient dormi la veille. Ils parcoururent le château au pas de course. Harry songea que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était si pressé de quitter Poudlard. 

.

.

.

.

.

Ils se croisèrent au détour d'un couloir tout ce qu'il y a de plus anodin, près de l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor, où le mur était drapé de tentures rouges. Malfoy, en grande conversation avec le professeur McGonagall, qui semblait furieuse. Lorsqu'ils passèrent, Malfoy les salua d'un rictus.

" Tiens donc, comme on se retrouve. "

Lupin n'essaya même pas d'être poli.

" Nous aurions été ravis de discuter, Malfoy, mais vous choisissez mal votre moment. "

Le professeur McGonagall resta silencieuse, mais le regard un peu trop appuyé qu'elle posa sur Harry prouva qu'elle était au courant, au moins en partie, des récents événements.

" Vraiment ? Et qu'y a t'il de si urgent ? "

Etait son imagination ? Harry eut la très nette impression de voir le lourd rideau rouge bouger, derrière Malfoy.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. ", répliqua Lupin.

Cette fois, il en était sûr, quelque chose – _quelqu'un_ – était caché derrière le rideau.

" Parfait, si vous le prenez sur ce ton. ", rétorqua Malfoy qui n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. " Pouvons-nous, y aller, professeur ? "

Le sarcasme était à peine déguisé dans sa voix, McGonagall sembla vibrer de fureur. 

" Vous trouvez peut-être amusant de donner des ordres, Monsieur Malfoy, ", répondit-elle d'une voix polaire, " mais sachez qu'_ici_, il serait _prudent_ de garder profil bas. "

Malfoy ne dit rien, mais ne parut pas spécialement impressionné. Il se contenta de la suivre alors qu'elle s'éloignait, après avoir salué Harry, Hermione et Lupin d'un hochement de tête, très raide.

" Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il joue encore ? ", murmura Lupin qui fixait le dos de Malfoy d'un regard meurtrier.

" Il vient sûrement vérifier que Croupton s'est bien précipité à Poudlard, comme il l'espérait. ", répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à l'échange. Il s'était accroupi dans le couloir et écartait délicatement les rideaux rouges.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? ", fit Hermione.

Il ne répondit pas. Devant eux, blottie contre le mur, l'air effrayé, se trouvait la petite Tess.

" Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ", demanda Lupin avec douceur.

" L'homme… Le monsieur qui était là… ", bégaya la fillette, " C'était lui, dans la pièce de la prêtresse, et c'est lui qui m'a poursuivie… Avec l'homme aux cheveux gris… "

" Malfoy t'a poursuivie ? ", répéta Hermione stupéfaite, " Et de quelle prêtresse est ce que tu parles ? "

La petite fille resta un moment silencieuse, puis poussa un gros soupir.

" Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous raconte tout , maintenant. "

" Ce serait préférable, en effet. ", confirma Lupin.

Résolue, elle hocha la tête.

" J'ai… J'ai mentit. Je viens bien d'une communauté, mais elle n'a pas été détruite. C'est la communauté de la Lune Bleue. On m'a envoyée ici, la prêtresse m'a envoyée. C'était une mission : Je devais surveiller, et les prévenir quand j'aurais trouvé la personne qu'on recherche, celui qui est capable retrouver les médaillons. Je devais le ramener à la communauté, pour que la prêtresse puisse le voir. J'ai écrit plusieurs fois, mais Rayanne, ma gardienne, ne répond pas. Alors j'avais décidé de vous emmener là-bas ce soir. "

" C'était de ça que parlait Dumbledore. ", comprit Lupin, " Mais pourquoi voulais-tu nous emmener ? Est-ce que celui que recherche ta prêtresse – celui que tu devais retrouver – est l'un d'entre nous ? "

_Ca va encore te retomber dessus, mon vieux !_, fit une petite voix dans la tête de Harry, une voix qui ressemblait vaguement à celle de Ron. Elle n'avait pas tord. Lentement, Tess hocha la tête et tendit la main vers lui.

" C'est Harry. ", souffla t-elle.

_Evidemment…_

" Mais comment peut-elle savoir qu'il existe ? ", objecta Lupin, " Il n'est même pas censé être là ! "

" Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que c'est lui. ", répondit Tess, " On ne m'explique presque rien, je ne suis que disciple. "

" Et Malfoy ? ", demanda Harry, " Malfoy… L'homme blond, comment le connais-tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec la Lune Bleue ? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le médaillon noir. Il était là, enfermé dans le cristal, symbole de sa douleur et de sa colère. Oh, comme il le haïssait, mais n'était-ce pas ironique ? Cet objet qui avait bien faillit le détruire était aujourd'hui la clef de sa réussite. " Ne trouves-tu pas ça drôle, père ? ", murmura t'il. Sûrement que non, le vieil homme était sans doutes trop sage pour apprécier toute l'ironie de la situation. _Pour ce que la sagesse t'a apporté…_

Le médaillon était là, à porté de main. _C'est le moment, tout est en marche_. 

Avec un sourire, celui qu'on appelait l'homme de fer abattit son poing sur le cristal. Son sang se mêla aux éclats étincelants, il s'en moquait. Il referma sa main sur le métal noir. La lourde chaîne s'enroula autours de son poignet, tel un filet d'eau glacée. Malgré son dégoût et sa haine, il ressentit une sorte de cupidité, alors qu'il serrait le poing autours médaillon. _Et ces idiots ne se doutent de rien._

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui. _Malfoy_. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, il pouvait sentir son arrogance à des dizaines de mètres. _Ce crétin se pointe toujours au mauvais moment._

" Je reviens de Poudlard. ", lança t'il depuis l'autre bout de la salle. " Tout se passe comme prévu. Croupton est là-bas. Il a mobilisé tous les aurors disponibles et ils vont probablement passer Poudlard au crible durant toute la semaine. "

L'homme de fer lui tournait toujours le dos, mais il pouvait se représenter Malfoy comme s'il l'avait eut en face de lui. Il _ressentait_ presque son sourire méprisant.

" Cet abruti nous laisse le champ libre. "

_C'est toi l'abruti_.

Il entendit Malfoy s'immobiliser derrière lui.

" Mais… Qu'est ce que tu… "

Le médaillon toujours serré dans sa main, l'homme de fer sourit. _Surprise !_

Il se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy, qui fixait la vitre brisée d'un air stupéfait.

" Mais enfin, c'est impossible… Nul ne pouvait détruire ce cristal à part… "

Il se contenta de le regarder, toujours souriant. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment !

Le regard de Malfoy passait des éclats de cristal à la main ensanglantée. Sur son visage l'étonnement fit place à la colère. _Tu commences à comprendre, on dirait. Pas trop tôt._

" Traître ! ", siffla Malfoy.

_Allons, ne me dis pas que ça te choque ! Quelqu'un comme toi…_

Malfoy sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

" Repose ça tout de suite ! "

Pour un peu, l'homme de fer aurait éclaté de rire. La rage déformait les traits de Malfoy. _Que veux-tu, tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi…_

" Repose ça ! ", répéta Malfoy, menaçant.

L'homme de fer se contenta de le regarder, toujours souriant.

" _Réducto !_ "

Il bloqua aisément le sortilège. Ces sorciers étaient si prévisibles. Mais Malfoy ne se découragea pas.

" _Avada…_ "

_Hé là, doucement, mon bonhomme !_ Avant d'avoir eut le temps de lancer le sort, Malfoy se trouva projeté contre la paroi opposée. L'homme de fer, la main tendue, s'avançait vers lui, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Malfoy se mit bientôt à suffoquer, se griffant le cou comme pour essayer de se soustraire à une emprise invisible. Puis il cessa de bouger. L'homme de fer laissa retomber son bras, et Malfoy s'effondra sur le sol de marbre, inconscient.

Il sortit son couteau de sa manche et le laissa errer un moment sur la gorge de Malfoy, hésitant à enfoncer la lame rouge dans la chair. De nouveau, un sourire étirait ses lèvres déchirées alors que le métal glacé effleurait la peau blanche.

" Je ne le ferais pas. ", murmura t'il. A regret, il rangea son arme.

" Non, pas encore. J'aurais encore besoin de ton aide. "

Il se redressa et, après un dernier regard à la forme immobile, il disparût.

.

.

.

.

.

Loin, très loin de là dans la petite maison perdue au milieu des champs gris et nus, la servante de la Lune Bleue se mit à trembler violemment. Elle tenta d'attraper le montant du lit pour maintenir son équilibre, mais elle le manqua. Elle s'effondra sans bruit tandis que les visions l'assaillaient, terrifiantes. 

Longtemps, très longtemps après que les derniers soubresauts eurent agité son corps, elle ouvrit les yeux. Vidée de ses forces, elle ne fit pas un geste pour se relever.

Le murmure qui s'échappa de ses lèvres était presque inaudible.

" Que le ciel nous protège… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ils étaient toujours dans le couloir. Ils s'étaient simplement enfoncés dans un recoin sombre, à l'abris des regards, pour que Sirius puisse reprendre sa forme humaine et participer à la discussion.

Après un quart d'heure d'explications et de délibérations, ils avaient finalement décidé de suivre le plan de Tess et de rallier sa communauté. Comme l'avait souligné Sirius, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres options. Une question restait : comment allaient-ils s'y rendre ?

" Sais-tu seulement où elle se trouve ? ", demanda Hermione à Tess.

" Et tu serais capable d'y retourner ? ", insista t-elle quand la fillette hocha la tête.

" Oui, nous sommes tous capable d'y retourner, où que l'on soit, même si on est perdu on retrouve toujours le chemin. "

C'est comme d'avoir un foyer à l'intérieur de soi, songea Harry.

" On pourrait peut-être… hem… _Emprunter_ cette voiture noire qu'on a vu passer tout à l'heure… ", risqua t-il. 

Hermione lui jeta un regard outré.

" C'est ça ! ", répliqua t-elle, sarcastique, " Parce que ta dernière expérience dans ce domaine a été vraiment très concluante ! "

Il se tu, légèrement vexé.

" Tu as déjà volé une voiture ? ", s'exclama Lupin, stupéfait.

" Bien sûr que non ! " se récria t-il, sur un ton " ce-n'est-pas-du-tout-ce-que-vous-croyez. ". 

" C'est vrai, ", ajouta t-il devant le regard moqueur d'Hermione, " la seule chose que j'ai jamais volée, c'était un hippogriffe, mais il était condamné à mort. "

" Un hippogriffe peut être condamné à mort ? ", s'étonna Sirius.

" Tout ça ne nous dit pas comment aller là-bas. ", coupa Hermione, qui commençait à s'impatienter. " Comment es-tu venue, Tess ? "

" Sur un sombral ", répondit-elle.

" Un quoi ? "

" Je crois que c'est comme un grand cheval avec des ailes. Mais ils sont invisibles pour la plupart des gens, je ne sais pas pourquoi. "

" Un cheval ailé… ", répéta Sirius, pensif, " Et si on utilisait des Hippogriffes ? Harry a l'air de s'y connaître… "

" Ne compte pas sur moi pour monter sur un truc pareil. ", répliqua aussitôt Lupin, " Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'accepteraient, ils sont sûrement capables de sentir le loup… "

Il s'interrompit, coulant un regard en direction de Harry et Hermione, comme s'il s'attendait à moitié à les voir pousser de hauts cris mais aucun d'eux ne réagit.

" Et si… ", commençait Sirius, quand Harry se frappa le front.

" Qu'est ce qu'on peut être stupides ! ", s'exclama t-il. Il reprit, sans prêter attention aux protestations d'Hermione, qui ne se trouvait pas stupide, " On n'a qu'a prendre des balais ! "

" Et on les prend où tes balais ? ", objecta Hermione.

" Dans la réserve. ", répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. " Mais si, ", ajouta t-il devant leurs mines sceptiques, " c'est là où sont rangés les balais qui servent aux leçons de vol des premières année. Je sais où elle se trouve, j'y suis déjà allé avec Dubois. "

" Des balais… ", soupira Hermione. L'idée n'avait pas l'air de la réjouir.

Mais personne n'en eut de meilleure, alors ils optèrent pour les balais.

.

.

.

.

.

Après un détour par les chambres pour récupérer Hedwige, Harry les mena à la réserve, qui se trouvait juste derrière les vestiaire, à côté du terrain de Quidditch.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, l'endroit était bien le même quatorze ans dans le passé. Il régnait dans la pièce une odeur de vieux bois et de poussière. Harry sursauta en sentant une toile d'araignée lui effleurer l'épaule, légère comme un voile.

Les balais étaient bien là, dans la pièce du fond. Ce n'étaient pas, à son avis, d'excellents balais, mais ils semblaient en bon état. Après une rapide recherche, il en dénichèrent quatre qui leur semblaient capables de couvrir une assez longue distance. Tess, qui n'avait jamais vu un balais volant de sa vie, se contenta de les observer, silencieuse.

" Comète 75 ? ", lut Harry sur le manche du sien, " Je ne savais même pas que ça existait ! "

" Hé, n'exagère pas ! ", protesta Sirius, " Ce truc n'a pas plus de cinq ans ! "

Harry l'ignora et enfourcha la Comète 75. Ca n'avait pas la souplesse d'un éclair de feu, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il remarqua que Hermione faisait une drôle de tête en examinant le sien.

" Tout va bien ? ", lui demanda t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air un peu tendu. Harry se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas vue si souvent que ça sur un balai en général, c'était Ron qu'il entraînait quand il allait voler, le plus souvent, Hermione se contentait de les regarder. Il espéra que voler en pleine nuit ne l'effrayait pas trop.

" Et pour toi Tess ? ", demanda Sirius, " Tu ne sais pas voler, si ? "

La petite fille secoua la tête.

" Tu n'as qu'à monter avec l'un d'entre nous. ", proposa Lupin, " Tu ne dois pas être très lourde. "

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea aussitôt vers Harry. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

" Sincèrement, je te le déconseille, ", marmonna t-elle, " Harry a tendance à laisser ses capacités de réflexion au sol dès qu'il monte sur un balai. ".

" Enfin, ", protesta t-il, " je ne vais pas m'amuser à faire des loopings avec une petite fille à bord. Ne l'écoute pas, Tess. "

Il la fit monter devant lui.

.

.

.

.

.

Ils volaient en formation serrée. Harry était en tête, Tess lui indiquant le chemin derrière lui, sur la droite, venait Hermione à gauche, Lupin et derrière, Sirius fermait la " marche ". Hedwige volait en dessous, son plumage blanc brillant dans la nuit.

Loin, en dessous d'eux, le village de Pré-au-lard n'était plus qu'un nuage de petits points lumineux dans le noir.

Harry jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Hermione, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de problème. Assise devant lui, Tess aussi était à son aise mais si elle avait fait le trajet de l'aller en volant sur quelque chose d'invisible, le balai ne devait pas lui sembler terrifiant. La fillette ne leur avait pas menti, elle savait parfaitement où elle allait. Elle semblait être dotée d'une boussole interne, guidant Harry sans aucune hésitation.

L'air était très froid, et aucun d'eux n'était vêtu chaudement. La nuit semblait de plus en plus glaciale à Harry à mesure que le temps passait. Les nuages qui vus du sol semblaient si doux et moelleux s'étaient changés en une brume épaisse qui le trempait jusqu'aux os. 

En bas, les points brillants avaient disparut, laissant place à l'obscurité. Ils survolèrent des champs, sombres et gelés, des vallées, des lacs, une forêt qui leur parut interminable, puis, de nouveau, des champs, nus et gris. Harry n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni même s'ils étaient encore en Angleterre, mais Tess semblait toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Ses mains moites commençaient à glisser sur le manche de son balai, et ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés quand Tess lui dit, criant pour couvrir le bruit du vent :

" On y est presque, c'est juste derrière cette colline. "

Harry fit un signe d'encouragement aux autres et accéléra l'allure, pressé de se retrouver dans un endroit chaud et sec, où il pourrait peut-être manger et boire.

" On y est ! ", cria Tess, visiblement contente de rentrer chez elle.

Harry amorça la descente, vérifiant du coin de l'œil que les autres avaient compris la manœuvre. 

Il vit apparaître une grosse masse sombre, qui se mit bientôt à ressembler à un énorme manoir. D'autres bâtiments, de dimensions plus modestes, étaient éparpillés tout autour, parmi les arbres et les allées. L'endroit semblait agréable, Harry sourit. Il s'apprêtait à prendre de la vitesse, quand une soudaine explosion de lumière l'éblouit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Perdu le médaillon ?_ ". Le cri aigu, glacial, pareil au chant d'un serpent lui vrilla les oreilles, terrifiant. Malfoy ne tenta même pas de l'attendrir en se jetant à ses genoux il savait que ça n'aurait d'autre effet que d'accroître sa colère.

" Il m'atrahi. J'ai été stupide. ", reconnu humblement Malfoy.

" _En effet_. ", confirma la voix, sarcastique.

" Je le récupérerais. J'aurais ce médaillon, maître. Cette ordure me le paiera. "

" _Evidemment._ "

Il tenta un pas vers la sortie. Avery l'attendait dehors, trop terrifié pour assister à la scène. _Faux-jeton !_

" Il le regrettera, maître. Je vous le promets. "

Un autre pas, à peine perceptible. La porte semblait être à des kilomètres.

" _C'est toi qui le regrettera, si nous ne le récupérons pas. Je ne connais que trop bien tes promesses, Lucius._ "

" Je l'aurais. ", répéta t-il, " Je l'aurais. "

La porte se rapprocha un peu.

" _Ne me déçois pas._ ", conclut la voix.

Malfoy se crut sauvé, la porte était juste devant lui, il allait pouvoir rejoindre ce crétin d'Avery.

" _Allons, tu sais bien que je ne peux te laisser partir comme ça._ ", il y avait une note d'amusement derrière la cruauté froide.

Malfoy sentit la terreur s'abattre sur ses épaules.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry fit une embardée pour éviter le jet de lumière qui siffla à ses oreilles. Tess poussa un cri de surprise et agrippa son bras.

" Des mangemorts ! ", rugit Sirius. Il jura alors qu'un jet de lumière blanche frôlait son balai.

_Des mangemorts ?_ Il les aperçut, en bas. Silhouettes à capuches noires, pointant leurs baguettes vers le ciel. Ils étaient nombreux. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit, ils étaient bien trop nombreux.

" Ecartez-vous ! ", hurla Lupin, " Et restez toujours en mouvement. "

Harry tenta de mettre ses conseils en pratique, mais les rayons brûlants qui surgissaient devant lui à tout moment ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Un bras serré autours de la taille de Tess pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas, il zigzaguait à toute vitesse, essayant de repérer les autres.

Une épaisse fumée commença à envahir la nuit, en dessous d'eux. Inquiet, Harry se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un gaz visant à les endormir, les paralyser ou… Pire jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ça venait de Lupin. Grâce à un sortilège inconnu, il faisait sortir des volutes de fumée blanche de sa baguette, sûrement dans le but de les dissimuler aux yeux des mangemorts.

Mais ça ne marchait qu'à moitié les mangemort avaient peut-être du mal à les voir, maintenant, mais ils s'étaient mis à tirer au hasard, et comme ils étaient nombreux, les rayons surgissaient de partout et à tout moment.

Un cri, à droite. Hermione ! Il se mit à foncer dans le brouillard.

" Prends ma baguette ! ", cria t-il à Tess, " Dans ma poche, vite ! "

Elle la lui tendit au moment même où il apercevait Hermione. Un rayon rouge la frôla. Elle était trop bas pour être cachée par la fumée, et semblait ne plus pouvoir avancer. L'avant de son balai avait été brûlé, ce qui avait du endommager la magie qui lui permettait d'avancer ou quelque chose comme ça.

Lupin arrivait par la droite. Sa baguette à la main, Harry fonça sur les mangemorts en hurlant tous les sorts d'attaque qu'il connaissait. Lupin attrapa l'avant du balai d'Hermione et l'entraîna avec lui. Harry ne ralentit pas. Il sentit plusieurs fois quelque chose lui brûler le dos, mais ne se retourna pas, volant aussi vite que la comète 75 en était capable. Tess tremblait de frayeur contre lui. Il longeait la façade à toute vitesse, et vit que Lupin et Hermione se dirigeait vers lui. Il eut alors une idée.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'une des hautes fenêtre et lança :

" _Reducto !_ "

" Le manoir est protégé contre la magie des sorciers ! ", lui cria Tess.

En bas, les mangemorts se rapprochaient, Lupin et Hermione aussi. Dans peu de temps, ils se retrouveraient à découvert, tous les deux. Parce qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire, Harry pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur la fenêtre.

" _REDUCTO !_ "

Les vitraux explosèrent. Harry s'éloigna précipitamment du mur pour éviter la pluie de verre multicolore, abritant Tess de son bras. Les mangemorts firent de même. Lupin entraîna Hermione vers la fenêtre.

" Harry, dépêche-toi ! ", hurla t'il.

Son cri fit réagir les mangemorts, des flashs multicolores envahirent la zone dégagée devant l'ouverture. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas passer, Harry regagna le nuage de fumée, ignorant les cris d'Hermione et de Lupin.

_Où est Sirius ?_ Dans la précipitation, il l'avait complètement oublié. Autour de lui, la fumée s'illuminait par endroit, comme un ciel orageux sous les éclairs. Où était Sirius ? Un jet de lumière rouge lui brûla l'épaule, un autre jaillit juste devant lui, Tess hurla. 

" ATTENTION ! ", cria une voix.

Il n'eut que le temps de s'écarter pour éviter un nouveau rayon. Sirius surgit devant lui. L'une de ses manches était presque entièrement brûlée et un filet de sang coulait le long de sa joue. 

" Par là-bas ! ", lança t'il à Harry en désignant les arbres.

Les branches n'offraient qu'un abri partiel, ils comprirent vite qu'elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Harry montra à Sirius la fenêtre brisée.

" Il faut qu'on passe par là ", expliqua t-il, " mais il y en a plein qui attendent juste en-dessous. "

Sirius jura alors qu'une détonation retentit juste sous l'arbre.

" Il faut les éloigner ! ", continua Harry, en criant pour couvrir le vacarme.

Sirius hocha la tête. Une diversion. Il avait compris. 

Il jaillirent hors des arbres à pleine vitesse, filant dans la brume. Une main plaquée sur ses yeux, Tess hurlait à pleins poumons. Harry entendait Sirius crier des sorts inconnus. Lui se contentait de voler, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était d'éloigner les mangemorts de la fenêtre.

Il réalisa bientôt que son plan marchait au-delà de ses espérances le problème, c'est qu'il devenait e plus en plus difficile d'éviter les attaques. Il se regarda Sirius, conscient qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait encore tenir très longtemps. Le jeune homme hocha la tête en réponse.

Et Harry fonça vers le manoir. Il volait si vite qu'il avait l'impression que le vent allait l'arracher de son balai. Si l'un des mangemorts lui lançait un sort à ce moment là, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'éviter il allait beaucoup trop vite.

Mais rien ne le toucha. Il s'engouffra dans la fenêtre, les morceaux de verres lui écorchant les bras. Il se précipita vers le sol, tentant de diminuer la vitesse de son balai pour remonter en chandelle. Il entendit Sirius entrer à son tour alors qu'il serrait ses bras autour de Tess, pour amortir sa chute.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Son regard glissa sur chaque visage, notant les sourires avides, les yeux glacés. Il détestait être là il détestait avoir besoin d'eux. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Voldemort avait plus de chance que lui, d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas à souffrir les visages répugnants de ses serviteurs, ceux-ci ayant au moins la décence de les cacher derrière ces stupides cagoules. Mais Voldemort n'était qu'une infime partie de son plan, quand ses mangemorts auraient fait ce qu'il avait prévu, il aurait besoin d'eux. De ces créatures serviles rassemblées devant lui. L'assemblée du Soleil Noir. Un ramassis de traître et d'opportunistes, qui se croyaient trop bien pour la place qu'on leur accordait.

L'homme de fer se redressa de toute sa hauteur. S'ils n'étaient pas capables de mieux, qu'ils prennent au moins conscience de leur insignifiance.

" J'ai le médaillon noir. ", annonça t-il.

Il sentit une vague d'excitation les parcourir. L'un d'eux, un gamin qui devait encore être disciple, prit la parole.

" Et le médaillon d'argent ? ".

Malgré le dégoût qui l'envahissait, l'homme de fer se força à garder son calme.

" Ca viendra. ", répondit-il, " Mais ça n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes ici ce soir. "

Il réprima un ricanement il n'allait quand même pas faire un discourt ? Ce genre d'idiotie était tout juste bonne pour les dictateurs.

Il observa les visages devant lui. Tous identiques. Ils se croyaient différents, tous meilleurs les uns que les autres comme ils se trompaient. Une seule et même personne, ils étaient. Oui, on dirait bien qu'il allait devoir faire un discourt.

" Comme vous le savez, la nuit de la Lune Bleue est imminente… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le sol était dur très dur. Et glacé. De la pierre, sans doutes. Ou peut-être du marbre. Quand il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, il ne vit qu'un tourbillon de lumières. C'était comme des dizaines petites flammes qui dansaient à toute vitesse, valsant à lui donner le tournis. Un spectacle très étrange. 

Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois les flammes s'immobilisèrent. Des bougies ! C'était des bougies, il fixait le plafond. Un bien joli plafond, d'ailleurs, avec des rosaces et des arabesques, comme dans château. Content d'avoir éclairci ce mystère, il roula sur lui-même, pour faire face au reste du monde.

Beaucoup de monde. Devant lui se tenaient Hermione, Lupin, Tess et Sirius, qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet un peu en retrait, il y avait quelques jeunes femmes et tout un essaim de petites filles qui le dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds. Hedwige les avait rejoint : elle était perchée sur la fenêtre, entre deux morceaux de verre.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se redresser, et le cours du temps sembla repartir. Hermione se précipita vers lui et un bourdonnement excité parcourut l'assemblée des petites filles.

" Tu vas bien ? ", lui demanda Sirius.

Harry hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'Hermione, agrippée à son cou, tentait de lui faire promettre que plus _jamais_ il ne se percuterait le sol à toute vitesse de son plein gré.

" Ca fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient ? ", marmonna t-il

" Quelques minutes, même pas. ", lui répondit Sirius.

" Excusez-nous, ", intervint poliment l'une des jeunes femmes, " mais pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? "

Aussitôt, Tess sembla se réveiller.

" Aarya ! ", s'exclama t-elle en se tournant vers elle, " Où est Rayanne ? Est ce qu'elle est aux dortoirs ? "

" Tessaïan ? Mais… Rayanne n'est pas ici. La prêtresse nous a prévenues ce matin, elle a du partir. "

" Quoi ? Elle ne m'en a rien dit. ", objecta Tess, soupçonneuse. L'autre haussa les épaules.

" Mais alors… ", ajouta la fillette après réflexion, " vous n'êtes pas au courant ! "

L'essaim de fillettes bourdonna de plus belle.

" Au courant de quoi ? Qui sont ces gens ? "

Tess allait répondre la grande porte s'ouvrit. Une femme entra, ses cheveux gris rassemblés derrière sa tête en un chignon serré, le visage sévère, elle rappelait un peu le professeur McGonagall.

Harry déduisit au silence qui se fit soudainement dans la pièce, que ce devait être quelqu'un d'important. Les petites cessèrent de bourdonner et les jeunes femmes inclinèrent la tête.

" Qu'est ce que… ", le regard de la nouvelle venue parcourut l'assemblée, s'attarda un moment sur la fenêtre brisée, puis s'arrêta sur Harry, Hermione, Sirius et Lupin.

" Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? ".

.

.

.

.

.

Le ton de sa voix était nettement moins aimable que celui d'Aarya. Il rappelait plutôt celui que Mme Weasley employait avec les jumeaux quand elle savait qu'ils avaient des pralines-longue-langue plein leurs poches.

" Madame ", répondit Tess, " C'est moi qui les ai amenés. "

" Toi, Tessaïan ? "

" Oui, la prêtresse m'avait envoyée, pour les retrouver, mais tout devenait dangereux, et… "

" Mais, enfin, pourquoi n'avoir prévenu personne ? "

" Je l'ai dit à Rayanne ! ", protesta Tess, véhémente.

La femme hocha la tête.

" Je vois. ", murmura t-elle, " On a déjà du te le dire : Rayanne est partie ce matin. "

" Madame, ", demanda Tess d'une toute petite voix, " s'il vous plaît, où est Rayanne ? "

" Je l'ignore. La prêtresse te le dira si elle le juge bon. Je te mènerais à elle, demain, ainsi que tes amis. Tu t'expliqueras devant elle. "

Tess acquiesça, mais elle ne semblait pas rassurée. Qui était donc cette prêtresse ? se demanda Harry.

" Quant à vous ", lança la femme aux autres, " Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, regagnez vos dortoirs ! A quoi pensent donc les gardiennes ? Des enfants debout à une heure pareille ! "

La nuée de fillettes se dispersa, les jeunes femmes suivirent, penaudes. Tess sembla hésiter, son regard allant des quatre autres toujours immobiles, aux petites qui s'en allaient. Harry profita de l'agitation ambiante pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur il ne restait rien, juste quelques traces de fumée.

" Toi, tu n'y vas pas, Tessaïan. Tu viens avec nous. Venez, tous les quatre, je vous emmène en cuisine, vous avez l'air affamé. Et ne faites pas cette tête, je ne vais pas vous manger ! "

Harry regarda autour de lui tout en suivant le chignon gris le long de corridors. De l'intérieur, l'endroit ressemblait un peu à Poudlard : des couloirs interminables, des salles immenses et des escaliers majestueux. Mais quelque chose manquait : la magie. Ici, les tableaux étaient inanimés, les bougies ne flottaient pas sous les plafonds : elles étaient accrochées à de gigantesques lustres, et les escaliers restaient sagement à leur place. 

La femme les laissa à l'entrée de la cuisine, après s'être assurée que les cuisinières feraient correctement leur travail. 

Harry mourrait de faim. La soupe qu'on leur servit lui parut succulente. Le liquide brûlant coulait contre sa gorge, le réchauffant de l'intérieur. La chaleur qui montait des fourneaux envahit bientôt la pièce. La bataille l'avait épuisé, il ne rêvait plus que d'un bon lit. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Il se força à les garder ouverts et avala une autre cuillerée de soupe brûlante.

" Harry ? "

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait chaud, tout d'un coup. Cette chaleur commençait à lui tourner la tête.

" Harry ? "

Sa cuillère devint bouillante dans sa main, il la lâcha. Il n'entendit pas le bruit qu'elle fit en atteignant le sol, pourtant le sol était en marbre. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait éteindre ces fourneaux…

" _Harry ! "_

_Flash_

Il faisait sombre, la chaleur sembla tomber aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Son front était douloureux. Il y avait quelqu'un… Un homme, agenouillé devant un drap noir. Il priait, suppliait. 

" Maître… S'il vous plaît, Maître… "

Un rire aigu et glacial déchira la nuit. Et ce que Harry avait d'abord pris pour un drap remua un voile s'écarta pour révéler un visage inhumain. Des yeux rouges brillèrent dans les ténèbres. La voix résonna, implacable, méprisante.

" Avada Kedavra ! "

Et une lumière verte envahit son champ de vision…

" HARRY ! "

Il se redressa brusquement, la main plaquée sur son front. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

" Qu'est ce que c'était ? ", demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

" Il est là… Je ne comprends pas… ", bégaya Harry, " Il est ici… "

La douleur ne diminuait pas.

" De qui est ce que tu parles ? ", murmura Sirius.

Harry aperçu le visage d'Hermione derrière son épaule. Elle avait déjà compris, jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vue aussi pâle.

" De qui ? ", répéta Sirius.

" Voldemort. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Onze pages ! ! ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et puis si vous aimez, ce serait gentil de le dire (c'est vrai, si je me casse la tête alors que personne ne lit… )

Bises à tous et merci d'être passés !

Bluehawk.


	10. L'épreuve du feu

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi et non.

Un grand merci à **Crépuscule**, **Marie-jo**, **Takoma**, **4rine** et **Kila** pour leurs encouragements, j'en avais besoin ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. C'est le plus long (13 pages), et il m'a prit un moment !

Encore merci, vous êtes supers !

9. L'épreuve du feu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Le soleil entrait à flots dans la cuisine. Un vent léger agitait les rideaux à carreaux rouges. Tout lui semblait un peu vague, mais c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'il venait de se réveiller. Le café où était passé le café ? Il lui fallait du café !_

" Oh là, Patmol ! Réveil difficile ? ", ricana James.

" Il avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme hier soir. ", ajouta Lily, moqueuse.

Il les ignora superbement et remplit son bol. Dieu bénisse l'inventeur du café !

A côté de lui, Rémus éclata de rire. Non s'il te plaît, Lunard, j'ai trop mal au crâne.

" Surtout quand il s'est mis debout sur la table. Tu chantes si bien Sirius ! "

Chanter ? Sur la table ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils racontaient ? Non, finalement, il préférait ne pas savoir. L'ignorance est une bénédiction, parfois.

" A part ça, ", grogna t-il, " Qu'est ce que vous racontez de beau ? "

James éclata de rire.

" Allons, ne fais pas le modeste ! Tu seras sûrement un grand artiste… Dans une autre vie. "

Faux frère.

Des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre à l'étage, Lily s'éclipsa, sa tasse à la main.

" Hé, emmène Sirius ! ", lui lança James, " Il lui chantera une berceuse ! "

Et il en rajoute, en plus !

" Non merci. ", cria Lily depuis la chambre, " C'est mon fils, je suis censée le préserver des horreurs de ce monde ! "

" Tu aurais du penser à ça le jour où tu lui as présenté son père. ", rétorqua Sirius, vexé.

Quoi, il chantait si mal que ça ? Il replongea le nez dans son bol.

Il entendit Lily qui revenait dans la pièce.

" Tu disais, Sirius ? "

Il se redressa, prêt à répéter sa réplique, et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'horreur.

Lily se tenait devant lui, son fils dans les bras sauf que ce n'était pas Lily. Sous les longs cheveux roux, le visage qu'il voyait était terrifiant. Sa peau, d'un bleu pâle, ressemblait à un masque qui aurait été trop grand pour elle, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux trous noirs.

" Sirius, tu es sûr que ça va ? "

James ! James était pareil, on aurait dit deux cadavres qui avaient séjourné dans l'eau des mois durant.

A côté de lui, Rémus ne semblait rien remarquer d'anormal et Harry ! Harry dans les bras de sa mère, jouait avec ses cheveux en gazouillant. Avec un sourire horrible sur ses lèvres mortes, Lily approcha sa main de son visage, caressant sa joue…

.

.

.

.

.

" NON ! "

Il se redressa brusquement, horrifié. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, réprimant le cri qui lui montait aux lèvres.

_Un cauchemar, rien qu'un foutu cauchemar._

Il avait la nausée, l'impression qu'on avait gelé ses entrailles.

Il rejeta les couvertures et tituba en direction de la fenêtre. La chaleur dans la pièce était étouffante. Il appuya son front contre les pierres froides, laissant l'air froid du petit matin apaiser les battements affolés de son cœur.

_James._

Depuis combien de temps était-il… ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quel jour pouvait-on bien être ? Le cinq novembre, le six ? Ca faisait presque une semaine, une semaine que tout avait commencé. C'était étrange, par moment il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils discutaient tous les quatre de cette histoire de gardien du secret, mais là, ça lui semblait s'être passé des années auparavant.

_Et qu'est ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?_

Quand ils auraient ce fameux médaillon ? Est-ce qu'il faudrait encore affronter Voldemort ? Est-ce que tout recommencerait ? 

Il revit le visage de la Lily de son rêve, ce sourire d'outre-tombe…

_Non. Non, ça ne recommencera pas. Pas encore._

A regret, il quitta la fenêtre, peu désireux d'affronter ce que lui réservait ce nouveau jour.

Dehors, le soleil se levait. Encore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mais où est ce qu'on a encore atterri ?_

Le regard de Harry parcouru la salle. " La pièce de vie ", l'avait appelée Tess. La version Lune Bleue d'une salle à manger, visiblement. Elle n'était pas si différente de la grande salle de Poudlard au moment du petit déjeuné : de longues tables de bois, des enfants, du thé et des tartines. Il repéra Lupin et Hermione, déjà installés à l'autre bout de la salle, près des jeunes femmes qu'ils avaient vu la veille.

Il remarqua que les enfants étaient étrangement silencieux. Ils se souriaient, échangeaient des regards, mais ne parlaient pas. Il se pencha vers Tess à côté de lui.

" Pourquoi est ce que personne ne parle ? ", demanda t-il, à voix basse (il ignorait les coutumes de l'endroit et ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis).

" Oh, il y a des gens qui parlent ", répondit Tess sur le même ton, " les adultes, tu vois ? ".

Elle indiqua une des jeunes femme, qui discutait avec Hermione.

" Seuls les adultes ont le droit de parler ? "

"Tous ceux qui ont atteint la révélation. Les _com'han_ doivent se taire ", expliqua Tess alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Lupin et Hermione.

" La révélation ? Et qu'est ce que c'est qu'un _com'han_ ? "

" La révélation est une cérémonie, lors de notre seizième année, qui nous révèle notre caste. Les _com'han_, ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas encore passé cette cérémonie.", répondit-elle en s'asseyant, " Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus le droit de parler. ", ajouta t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Harry s'installa à côté d'Hermione.

" Oh, bonjour Harry, tu vas bien ? ", elle continua sans attendre sa réponse, " Tu sais, cet endroit est très intéressant ! Aarya – Harry salua la jeune femme d'un sourire – m'a parlé de leur mode de vie. Ils ont des coutumes passionnantes, vraiment ! Leurs cérémonies… "

Harry se reteint de gémir tout haut, voilà qu'Hermione venait de passer en mode récitation de leçons. Il l'écouta d'une oreille en beurrant sa tartiner, marmonnant un " mouais " aux points cruciaux du discours. Il croisa le regard de Lupin qui eut un sourire amusé.

" Votre vie à vous est tout aussi étonnante. ", dit Aarya quand Hermione se tut, " Et Hermione sait énormément de choses ! "

Sur ce dernier point, Harry ne put qu'acquiescer.

" Hermione a une faculté étonnante. ", dit-il en souriant, " Quand nous autres, simples mortels, nous contentons de _lire_ les livre elle, elle les _avale_. "

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Aarya la détailla d'un air stupéfait.

" Vraiment ? Les sorciers sont des gens bien étranges. "

" Dites-moi Aarya, ", intervint Lupin comme Hermione allait répliquer, " C'est quoi au juste cette histoire de castes et de révélation dont a parlé Tess ? "

" C'est en quelque sorte notre passage à l'âge adulte. ", expliqua t-elle, " Elle a lieu en deux étapes la première à huit ans, et l'autre à seize. Lors de la première, la mise à l'épreuve, les enfants passent sous une arche marquée par les runes, et l'arche décide de leur caste, mais garde cette information pour elle, seule la prêtresse peut la lire. A leur deuxième passage, lors de la révélation, l'arche rend publique le nom de cette caste. "

" Vous ne pouvez pas décidé de votre avenir, alors ? ", s'exclama Harry.

Cette idée lui faisait froid dans le dos c'était comme si le choixpeau magique s'était mis à décidé de leur vie au lieu de leur maison.

" L'arche lit en nous ce qui nous convient. ", répondit Aarya.

" Mais si vous changez ? ", objecta Hermione, " Il doit bien y avoir des enseignement pendant cette période, non ? "

" Si, bien sûr. J'imagine que l'évolution du disciple est prise en comte. "

" Du disciple ? "

" C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les enfants entre la mise à l'épreuve et la révélation. Tess est tout juste disciple ", la fillette eut un sourire rayonnant, " Les tout-petits sont appelés _Ri'han_, ce qui veut dire _nourrissons_, jusqu'à trois ans puis _Lo'han_, ce qui veut dire _innocents_, jusqu'à leur mise à l'épreuve. Ensuite ils sont disciples. Les _Lo'han_ et les disciples sont instruits, et ensuite, ça dépend de leur caste les gardiennes n'ont pas besoin d'enseignement, mais, par exemple, les guerriers sont d'abord apprentis, et les futurs mages sont appelés érudits, dans les deux cas ils fonts des études très difficiles. "

" Mais ce n'est pas possible de changer de caste ? ", cette idée de non-retour le déconcertait totalement.

" Non, mais on peut évoluer les guerriers les plus expérimentés finissent souvent conseillée, et les hauts conseillers sont recrutés parmi les mages. "

Tout de même, il avait un peu l'impression qu'on tirait leur destin à la courte-paille.

L'arrivée de Sirius mit un terme au petit exposé d'Aarya.

Le jeune Homme n'avait pas l'air en grande forme. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Lupin et les salua d'un signe de tête. Harry acheva d'avaler ses tartines en écoutant Aarya et Hermione faire une étude comparative des modes de vie de la communauté et des sorciers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme au chignon gris de la veille – la responsable des gardiennes, lui souffla Tess – vint les trouver.

" La prêtresse vous a fait demander, vous irez quand vous aurez fini. Tess, tu iras avec eux ", la fillette piqua du nez vers son bol, " Tu leur expliqueras les rites, pour qu'ils ne l'offensent pas. "

" Elle n'a pas l'air commode, votre prêtresse ", commenta Harry quand la responsable des gardiennes fut partie.

" Ce n'est pas ça, " , souffla Tess, " elle est très juste, en général mais tout le monde la craint. Tu comprends, elle est toute puissante, ici. "

Pour une raison inconnue, cela ne le rassura pas vraiment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Quel est votre nom ? ", demanda brusquement Rayanne.

Elle était étonnée de ne pas avoir poser la question plutôt il connaissait bien le sien, lui.

" Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? ", grogna t-il, " Personne ne l'utilise, de toutes façons… "

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi devait-il toujours se faire passer pour le plus malheureux de la terre ? Peut-être pensait-il que c'était ce qui l'autorisait à se montrer si désagréable.

" Je pourrais l'utiliser, moi si vous _consentiez_ à me le révéler ! "

Il l'ignora, haussant les épaules. Elle sourit.

" Peut-être que c'est un nom horrible, ou complètement stupide… ", se moqua t-elle.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle.

" Et pourquoi mon nom _serait_-il stupide ? "

" Ca expliquerait que vous en fassiez toute une histoire. Moi aussi j'éviterais de dire mon nom à tout le monde s'il était complètement ridicule. "

" Il n'est _pas_ ridicule ! "

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire.

" Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends très bien. Vous savez, je me suis occupée d'un garçon qui s'appelait Aavalam, alors… "

Il commençait à s'énerver, elle fut prise d'un doute soudain.

" Vous ne vous appelez pas Aavalam, quand même ? "

Elle n'eut pas la réponse, parce qu'à ce moment-là leur hôtesse entra dans le salon, interrompant leur semblant de conversation.

L'homme – Aavalam ? – lui jeta un regard peu amène.

" On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, encore ? "

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, ce qui sembla l'énerver encore plus.

" Rayanne, est ce qu'on t'a déjà parlé des médaillons de pouvoir ? ", demanda t-elle.

Rayanne hocha la tête, un peu étonnée. Qu'est ce que cette vieille légende venait faire dans l'histoire ?

" Oui, le médaillon d'argent et le médaillon noir, tout le monde connaît cette histoire. "

Aavalam haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.

" Et est ce que tu sais si la prêtresse les recherche toujours ? "

" D'après la légende, ", répondit prudemment Rayanne, " ils sont censé appartenir à la communauté, puisqu'elle a été créée pour les protéger. Mais… C'est une _légende_… Ils n'existent pas réellement, si ? "

" Qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires ? ", intervint le jeune homme.

" Si, ils existent. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose "

Rayanne fronça les sourcils.

" Est-ce que ces médaillons ont un rapport avec moi… Ou avec Aavalam ? "

Le jeune homme agita la main sous leur nez d'un air exaspéré.

" Est ce que ce serait trop vous demander que de m'expliquer ? _Et je ne m'appelle pas Aavalam !_ "

La servante de la Lune Bleue poussa un soupir. La matinée allait être longue.

" D'accord, il est temps que je vous explique. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione observait la porte d'un air curieux depuis au moins cinq minutes. Il faut dire que c'était une porte vraiment étrange : l'un des battants était fait de bois lisse, parfaitement ordinaire tandis que l'autre était gravé de symboles et de signes que Harry n'avait jamais vus.

" Ce sont des runes ", lui souffla Hermione.

Elle faisait visiblement un gros effort pour se retenir de poser sa main sur le bois. Tess avait dit que la prêtresse le sentirait et que ça pouvait être pris pour un manque de respect.

" Je n'en avais jamais vu autant. Tu sens leur magie ? "

Il approcha sa main à son tour et sentit comme un léger souffle sous ses doigts.

" Tu comprends ce qu'elles veulent dire ? ", lui demanda Harry.

Ils parlaient à voix basse, n'osant élever le ton un peu comme s'ils avaient été dans une église, ou un sanctuaire.

" Non ", répondit la jeune fille, " Je ne m'y connais pas assez mais elles ont l'air très puissantes. "

Harry hocha la tête. Même sans avoir étudié les runes, il pouvait sentir la puissance qui émanait de l'étrange porte.

" Vous pouvez entrer. "

Il sursauta. La voix de cristal semblait venir de nulle part.

" Que le garçon passe le premier. "

Il hésita un moment, était-ce un test ? Finalement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il opta pour le battant couvert de runes. Une étrange chaleur envahit ses doigts quand il poussa la porte. C'était la même sensation que le jour où il avait essayé sa baguette pour la toute première fois.

Il entra, les autres à sa suite, sans trop savoir ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

.

.

.

.

.

Tess s'agenouilla. Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione, hésitant à l'imiter. Les deux autres restaient debout.

La prêtresse était grande et vêtue d'une robe d'un riche tissu bleue qui frôlait le sol. Ses longs cheveux lisses étaient rassemblés derrière sa tête en une étrange coiffure. Son visage aurait pu paraître beau sans cette impassibilité qui le rendait presque mort. Elle évoquait une statue, à la fois proche et lointaine.

Elle s'approcha de Harry. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur les dalles de marbre. Harry sentit ses doigts effleurer son front une caresse fantôme, presque immatérielle. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas en arrière il réalisa qu'il retenait son souffle.

" Ainsi donc, c'est toi. Si l'on en croit Tessaïan. ", la voix pouvait sembler atone, pourtant il avait l'impression de percevoir des milliers d'émotions, comme des petites étincelles. Tess, qui s'était relevée, baissa la tête.

" Que voulez-vous dire ? ", sa voix lui parut plus rauque que d'habitude.

" Tu possèdes l'Ancienne Magie, jeune Harry. "

" Je… L'Ancienne Magie ? Mais je n'ai jamais… "

" Il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait placée sur toi. "

Placée sur lui ?

" Nombreux sont ceux qui s'intéressent à e que tu deviendras, en ton temps. "

" Est ce que nous retrouverons notre temps ? ", intervint Hermione d'une petite voix.

" Il le faudra. ", répondit la prêtresse, son visage toujours impassible, " Ils ne pourront réussir sans toi, Harry Potter, tu es leur seule chance. "

" Réussir quoi ? ", murmura Harry.

" La lutte… "

" Voldemort ? "

Elle ne répondit pas. Lupin et Sirius le dévisagèrent, l'air étonné. Tess le regardait avec de grands yeux.

" Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? ", demanda Hermione.

" Tessaïan vous l'a déjà dit, je crois. "

" Pour le médaillon d'argent ? Mais comment… Comment le trouver ? "

" Le médaillon viendra à toi. "

" Mais… "

Harry avait du mal à réfléchir, cette discussion commençait à lui donner le vertige.

" Qu'en ferez-vous ? ", demanda Sirius.

" Nous le protégerons. Savez vous ce qui pourrait arriver s'il était entre de mauvaises mains lors de la nuit de la Lune Bleue ? "

" Quelque chose de terrible, sans doutes. ", souffla Hermione.

" _Ha'an dem teun da Dim'han._ Ce qui veut dire : il aspirera l'intérieur des hommes. "

Sirius laissa échapper un grognement dégoûté.

" J'espère sincèrement que c'est une métaphore. "

" C'est Vo… Voldemort ? ", tenta Hermione, " C'est lui qui veut les médaillons, non ? C'est peut-être pour ça que Harry est là… "

" Lui, ou un autre. N'aie crainte, enfant il se révélera. Les deux médaillons doivent appartenir à la communauté. Là est leur place, c'est écrit. "

" Et le Soleil Noir ? ", dit Lupin.

" Ah, le Soleil Noir… Certaines personnes ici n'acceptent pas la place qu'on leur accorde. Ils n'aiment pas leur caste, ils pensent qu'elle ne les met pas assez en valeur alors il choisissent le Soleil Noir. Cela leur donne l'impression de pouvoir choisir qui ils sont. "

" Mais ce n'est pas le cas… ? ", dit Hermione.

" Non, le Soleil Noir choisit ce qu'ils sont. Des traîtres, des assassins. "

Elle se tut. Harry avait le sentiment qu'elle ne leur révélerait rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas apporté beaucoup de réponses claires, juste précisé leurs craintes.

Tess les regardait d'un air hésitant. Qui était censé donner le signal du départ ?

" Vous pouvez partir, maintenant. ", dit la prêtresse. Avait-elle senti leur malaise ? Harry n'aurait su le dire.

" Nous nous reverrons. ", ce n'était pas un ordre, ni une requête. Juste une information.

Sirius fut le premier à sortir. Harry s'attarda un moment derrière les autres, hésitant.

" Madame ? "

" Les membres de la communauté me nomment Prêtresse. ", l'informa t-elle de sa voix calme.

" Désolé. De quoi parliez-vous, Prêtresse, quand vous avez dit 'leur dernière chance' ? "

" Lourd est le fardeau qui pèse sur tes jeunes épaules, enfant. Mais ta destinée est sans pareil. ", l'espace d'une seconde, il crût voir un sourire sur le visage de pierre, " Tu es la lumière. "

Il sut qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Il la salua d'un sourire et rejoignit les autres dans le couloir.

.

.

.

.

.

" On ne sait rien de plus ! ", pestait Sirius, " Comment ce fichu médaillon est-il censé venir à toi, Harry ? "

" J'en ai aucune idée. ", marmonna t-il, " Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il viendra à moi avant Voldemort. ".

Sirius fit une drôle de grimace et Harry se maudit pour sa stupidité. La dernière fois que Voldemort était venu à lui, James et Lily y avaient laissé leurs vies.

Peut-être était-ce le fait de penser à Voldemort, mais son front lui sembla soudainement douloureux.

" Tiens ! ", fit Hermione, " On n'est pas passé par là, a l'aller. "

" Non ", dit Tess, " Vous voulez voir l'arche ? Elle n'est pas très loin. "

Elle les entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs sombres. Harry se demanda comment elle pouvait s'y retrouver si facilement dans ce manoir alors qu'elle se perdait constamment dans Poudlard. Elle les mena jusqu'à une petite pièce carrée, sans fenêtre. A l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le quatrième mur, il y avait une immense arche de marbre, couverte de symboles semblables à ceux de la porte.

" On peut traverser ? ", demanda Hermione.

Tess acquiesça.

" Tu ne risques rien, elle n'est pas activée. "

Lorsqu'il passa sous l'arche, Harry sentit un étrange picotement traverser son corps, comme une vague d'électricité. De l'autre côté, il y avait une salle ronde, dont le mur répandait une douce lueur bleutée. Harry nota que des points brillants marquaient par endroits le mur lisse.

" C'est le mur aux étoile. ", murmura Tess.

" A quoi sert-il ? ", demanda Hermione.

" C'est hommage ", expliqua Tess, " Chaque lueur représente quelqu'un d'important qui est mort, un grand mage, ou un guerrier farouche. "

" Peut-être que tu y seras un jour. ", lui dit Harry en souriant.

" Moi ? ça m'étonnerait. "

Lorsqu'ils regagnaient la pièce carrée, Harry remarqua quelque chose. Dans le mur qui faisait face à l'arche, une petite cavité avait été creusée. Il s'approcha et découvrit cinq pierres rondes, faites d'une étrange matière verte.

" Ce sont les pierres de l'âme. ", lui dit Tess qui s'était approchée.

" A quoi servent-elles ? "

" Le plus souvent, à dresser des murs de protection, je crois. Mais elle ne peuvent être activées que par la magie des runes. Tu vois les symboles ? "

Harry effleura l'une des pierres. Elle s'illumina.

" La prêtresse a raison. ", dit Tess, " Tu possèdes la magie des runes. ".

.

.

.

.

.

" Les mangemorts se sont probablement alliés avec le Soleil Noir. ", dit soudain Hermione. 

Ils avaient regagné la " pièce de vie ". Des enfants étaient assis, ça et là surtout des fillettes. Un petit groupe d'entre elles avait accaparé Tess à leur entrée.

" Tu crois ? ", Lupin semblait en douter.

Harry se dit brusquement que c'était étrange de voir son ancien professeur et Hermione discuter de cette façon. Hermione semblait à présent le considérer comme un camarade de classe et, s'il n'y avait pas eu ses " monsieur Lupin ", on aurait pu croire qu'il l'était.

" Ca expliquerait pourquoi Tess a vu Malfoy ici. Peut-être qu'ils ont fait une sorte d'échange. "

" D'échange ? "

" Les mangemorts aident à retrouver le médaillon, et le Soleil Noir ramène V… Voldemort à la vie. "

Elle avait encore du mal à prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

" Pourquoi le Soleil Noir aurait-il besoin de l'aide des mangemorts pour retrouver le médaillon ? "

" Peut-être pas pour retrouver le médaillon, ", intervint Harry, " peut-être pour nous empêcher de leur nuire. "

" Ca expliquerait le comité d'accueil d'hier soir. ", renchérit Sirius.

Lupin haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Sirius appuya son front contre le mur.

" Tout va bien ? ", demanda une petite voix.

" Tess. ", dit Harry en se tournant vers la fillette. " Tu n'es plus avec tes amies ? "

" Oh, elles ? Ce ne sont pas mes amies. ", répliqua Tess avec une grimace dédaigneuse, " Elles me parlent aujourd'hui parce qu'elles veulent savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais je suis sûre que demain elles recommenceront à m'ignorer. N'importe comment, je m'en fiche elles sont idiotes. "

Mais à la tête qu'elle faisait, Harry pouvait dire qu'elle ne s'en fichait pas tant que cela.

" Pourquoi est ce qu'elles t'ignorent ? ", demanda Hermione d'une voix très douce. Harry était sûre que Tess ne refuserait pas de répondre, au son de cette voix.

" Elles trouvent que je suis bizarre, je ne suis pas comme elle. "

" Les gens qui refusent de te connaître parce que tu es différente sont des crétins, Tess. ", laissa tomber Harry.

Il se tournèrent vers lui.

" Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? "

Tess sourit, puis parut se souvenir de quelque chose.

" Au fait, Hermione ! C'est Aarya qui m'envoie. Elle dit qu'elle a quelque chose à te montrer, des documents sur les premières constitutions qui pourraient t'intéresser. "

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller. Elle fit un signe à Aarya, assise à une table un peu plus loin.

" Ca à l'air intéressant. ", dit Lupin, " Ca vous ennuie si je vous accompagne ? "

Ca ne les ennuyait pas. Hermione se tourna vers les deux autres, l'air interrogateur. Harry fit la grimace, _encore _des vieux bouquins ? Son front était de nouveau douloureux. Sirius, lui, ne réagit pas.

Ils s'éloignèrent donc tous les trois laissant Harry seul avec un Sirius d'humeur plus que taciturne.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tiens, ils ont réparé la fenêtre. ", nota Harry.

Il avait dit ça pour dire quelque chose. L'air sinistre de Sirius commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

" Tu as vu ", ajouta t-il, " elle est exactement comme avant ! "

Sirius daigna jeter un regard aux vitraux.

" Sûrement leur fameuse Ancienne Magie. ", bougonna t-il.

" Sirius ? "

" Quoi ? "

" Pourquoi… Pourquoi est ce que tu as ri ? "

Le regard de Sirius croisa brusquement le sien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pose cette question stupide ?

" Tu veux dire, quand ils m'ont arrêté ? "

" Oublies ça, c'est une question idiote. "

Sirius lui jeta un regard en biais et pris une inspiration.

" Je n'aurais sûrement pas du faire ça. C'est vrai , c'est sans doutes ce qui les a persuadés que j'étais cinglé ! Remarque, peut-être que je l'étais, à ce moment là. J'aurais certainement tué Peter, s'il n'avait pas réagit le premier. "

Il se tut un instant et observa son filleul, mais Harry savait déjà tout ça.

" Je me suis mis à rire parce que, l'espace d'une seconde, ça m'a parut drôle. J'ai compris ce qui venait de se passer, l'erreur monumentale que le ministère allait commettre, et c'était Peter qui avait manigancé ce traquenard, Peter qu'on avait toujours sous-estimé, qui était toujours dans nos pattes par trouille que quelqu'un ne décide de lui taper dessus. Ca m'a semblé… la blague du siècle. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru… Que tout ça n'était qu'un gigantesque canular, que quelqu'un allait se pointer et me dire 'bravo et merci, souriez au photographe et bonne journée !', et ça m'a fait rire. "

Harry déglutit, regrettant un peu d'avoir posé la question.

" Tu aurais du les connaître. ", dit doucement Sirius.

" Je les ai vu, tu sais. Des échos son sortis de la baguette de Voldemort, des échos de ce que… Et ils m'ont parlé, ils étaient là… "

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, non, ce n'était certainement pas la chose à dire.

" Est ce qu'ils te manquent ? "

Harry aurait bien aimé changer de sujet mais c'était si rare d'entendre Sirius en parler…

" Oui et non… Ils ne me manquent pas comme ils te manquent à toi, mais… J'aurais voulu les connaître. Savoir comment ça aurait été, avoir une famille, tout ça… "

Hermione lui fit un signe depuis la table, sa vision était étrangement trouble.

" Mais tu en as une, non ? "

" Harry ! ", appela Hermione.

Il se força à sourire.

" Je vais voir ce qu'elle veut. ", souffla t-il à son parrain.

.

.

.

.

.

En le regardant s'éloigner, Sirius nota pour la première fois que son sweat-shirt était troué, et trop grand pour lui. Et qu'est ce qu'il était maigre ! Sirius fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de cette faculté quasi naturelle qu'il avait montré de réagir à chaque événement inattendu, comme s'il avait vécu toute sa vie constamment sur la brèche, toujours près pour la bagarre.

Il revit cette jeune femme brune, à l'air sinistre, qui était assise dans le fond de l'église, lors de leur mariage. Qu'avait dit James, déjà ? " La sœur de Lily ne serait pas là si leurs parents ne l'avait pas forée à venir. Elle la déteste, mais, j'ignore pourquoi, je crois qu'elle me déteste encore plus… ". Qu'avaient-il fait subir à leur fils ?

Sirius sentit la colère l'envahir. Ce n'était pas tant contre ces gens, non, plutôt contre le destin, la fatalité, ou quelque soit le mot. Pour tout ce qui avait été gâché, leur jeunesse, leur bonheur. Leur vie…

" Est ce que je suis vraiment en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort ? ", se demanda t-il, désabusé. Avec un soupir, il s'écarta du mur et se dirigea à son tour vers Rémus et Hermione.

James aurait sûrement bien rigolé, s'il avait pu l'entendre.

Et il aurait sans doute été le seul, parce que ça n'avait rien de drôle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle faisait les cent pas depuis aux moins dix minutes. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottant derrière elle. Rayanne commençait à en avoir le tournis.

" Bon, alors ? ", demanda t-elle, " Qu'est ce qu'on va fait faire ? "

" Il a le médaillon noir, je le sais, je l'ai vu. Il l'avait déjà utilisé une fois, quand tu les as vu, Rayanne, mais à ce moment là, le médaillon était sous contrôle. "

" Et maintenant, il ne l'est plus ? ", demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

" Non, il a brisé la vitre, le sceau de protection est détruit. Et ils n'en savent rien… "

Elle se remit à faire les cent pas.

" Qui ça 'ils' ? ", intervint Rayanne.

" Ta prêtresse et ses conseillers ! ".

" Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? ", répéta Rayanne.

La prêtresse s'arrêta pour la regarder.

" Il faut aller là-bas. ".

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry voyait les plats défiler devant lui. Ils semblaient délicieux, mais il n'avait pas faim. Il avait l'impression qu'un serpent frétillait dans son estomac. Sa migraine avait encore empiré.

" Ca va ? ", s'inquiéta Hermione.

Il hocha la tête, se forçant à avaler une cuillerée d'une étrange mixture rose pour donner le change.

Ca avait un drôle de goût et c'était très froid, un peu comme un sorbet mais _salé_. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Aarya ce que c'était ?

Sa main se crispa brusquement sur la table, son visage se contracta. Il eut l'impression d'entendre un son très aigu, qui lui perforait le crâne.

_Des flammes… Un long couloir avec des portes, beaucoup de portes… _

" Harry, ça va ? "

Il revint à la réalité. Sirius le regardait bizarrement.

" Il est dans le coin… Voldemort… "

Hermione poussa un petit cri.

" Tu… Tu es sûr ? "

" Je vois… Je vois ce qu'il voit… Un couloir… Des portes… Il y a des flammes, des torches je crois… "

_Il se rapprochait. Une pièce au plafond bas, de la pierre… Encore des flammes, des hommes… Rouge, vert… Le feu…_

" Une petite pièce, qui ressemble un peu à une grotte… Ils font quelque chose…"

" Les souterrains. ", dit Aarya, " C'est le couloir nord. Il est vide en ce moment, tous les mages sont en haut. "

" Il ne va pas rester là, il prépare quelque chose… On dirait une sorte de rituel… ", la vision s'arrêta, " Il va venir ici ! Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui peut le stopper, en bas ? "

Il sentait la panique le gagner.

" Oui, il y a des barrière qui bloquent l'accès au couloir nord, pour assurer la sécurité des mages mais il faut les activer. "

" _Comment ?_ ", pressa Sirius.

" Il faut descendre ! "

_Fantastique, et ils appellent ça assurer la sécurité…_

" Il faut y aller. ", grogna t-il.

" Harry ! ", s'exclama Hermione, " Tu n'y penses pas ! "

" Si on se dépêche, on peut le bloquer en bas, tu imagines ce qui pourrait se passer quand il _remontera_ jusqu'ici ? Des gens vont mourir, beaucoup de gens ! La seule chance de l'éviter, c'est de l'empêcher de passer ! "

" Mais… "

" Aarya, est ce que tu peux rassembler des gens, _très vite_ ? Des mages ? Il y a peut-être des mangemorts… ", coupa Sirius.

Aarya hocha la tête et se leva. 

" Sirius… "

" Harry a raison, il ne va pas en rester là ! Si on ne fait rien maintenant , il va sans doutes se pointer ici. Toi et Harry, vous restez là. Rémus, on descend avec eux ! "

Lupin semblait un peu perdu.

" Pas question que je reste ici ! ", répliqua Harry.

" Pas question que tu descendes. ", siffla Sirius.

" Mais je… "

" Ne joues pas au héros, Harry, ce n'est pas le moment ! "

Harry se leva.

" Je ne joue pas au héros ! Simplement, je peux _savoir_ où il se trouve, et si quelque chose tourne mal, je… "

" Si quelque chose tourne mal, tu as tout intérêt à rester ici ! "

" Si quelque chose tourne mal, je serais le plus à même d'empêcher un désastre ! "

" Tu… "

" Sirius, il a raison ", intervint Lupin.

" Mais il peut se faire tuer ! ".

" En restant aussi, je peux me faire tuer ! "

" Parfait ! Comme tu veux ! Mais _toi_, tu restes là ! ", ajouta Sirius en direction d'Hermione.

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

" Si Harry y va, je ne resterais pas en arrière ! "

Harry commençait à s'impatienter. _Que fait Aarya ?_

" Hermione, tu… "

" Les voilà ! ", interrompit Harry.

La jeune femme arrivait en courant, entourée d'une demi-douzaine d'adultes, des hommes et des femmes.

" Ce sont les seuls que j'ai pu trouver, je leur expliqué ce qu'il se passe Grynn, Marhan et Bain sont mages, ils savent comment activer les barrières. "

" Parfait ! ", dit Harry, " Alors il faut y aller _tout de suite_ ! "

Grynn s'élança vers la porte, les autres les suivirent Harry et Hermione derrière eux. Sirius leur jeta un regard noir mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Les enfants les regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds.

Harry se souvint brusquement de quelque chose. Il se faufila entre Grynn et Lupin et attrapa la main d'Aarya.

" Viens, ", lui souffla t-il, " j'ai besoin que tu m'emmène quelque part. "

" _Maintenant ?_ "

" Oui, maintenant. On vous rejoint à l'entrée des souterrains. ", lança t-il aux autres.

" Où veux-tu aller ? ", demanda Aarya d'un air agacé.

" Emmène moi à l'arche, vite ! "

" Mais enfin, tu… "

" _Vite !_ "

Elle haussa les épaules et obéit, l'air exaspéré. Harry parcourut les mêmes couloirs au pas de course, se demandant si Sirius ne profiterait pas de son retard pour l'évincer de leur petite expédition.

" On y est. "

Harry tourna le dos à l'arche et s'approcha des pierres vertes.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu… Oh, elles brillent ! Est ce que tu es mage ? "

Il l'ignora et s'empara des pierres, les répartissant dans ses poches.

" Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas voler les pierres de l'âme ! C'est un sacrilège… "

Il haussa les épaules.

" Ta prêtresse a dit que je possédais la magie des runes. Si je suis la lumière, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, non ? "

A la tête qu'elle faisait, il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'elle le prenait pour un fou.

" Bon, maintenant où est-il, ton souterrain ? "

.

.

.

.

.

Ils rattrapèrent les autres à l'entrée du souterrain, complètement essoufflés.

" Comment peut-on être sûrs qu'il est toujours en bas ? ", dit Hermione.

" Il l'est. ", assura Harry.

L'un des hommes, sans doutes un guerrier, pris la parole.

" On va descendre en file indienne, ", vu la largeur du passage, Harry voyait mal comment ils auraient pu faire autrement, " une fois en bas, répartissez-vous le plus possible. Occupez tous l'espace, mais chacun soit visible d'au moins deux autres personnes comme ça, si quelqu'un est attaqué, les autres seront prévenus. Des questions ? "

Personne n'avait de question. Le guerrier s'engouffra dans le souterrain.

" Bon sang ", souffla Harry à Hermione, " on dirait Maugrey ! "

Sirius, qui avait entendu le commentaire, le regarda d'un air étonné.

" Il faut rejoindre la salle centrale. ", dit le guerrier une fois en bas, " dis-moi, gamin, est ce que votre mage noir est toujours dans le couloir nord ? "

_Votre_ mage noir ? Il en avait de bonnes, celui-là.

" Je ne sais pas, " répondit Harry, " mais en tous cas il n'est pas dans le coin. "

" Parfait, avancez en restant près des murs. "

Harry obéit. Il avançait prudemment, gardant un œil sur Hermione et sur le mage Grynn. Ils ne faisaient aucun bruit. Autours d'eux tout était calme. Trop calme ? Voldemort n'est pas stupide, songeait Harry, il aura forcément posté des sentinelles… Que vaut un mage face un sorcier ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait bientôt la réponse.

Le couloir s'élargissait, il y avait des torches sur le mur._ Des torches…_ Il se souvint de sa vision, des ombres froides qui dansaient sur les murs… " Ne soit pas idiot ! ", se dit-il, " Il doit y avoir des torches partout dans ces souterrains. "

" On y est. ", dit le guerrier, " La salle centrale. "

C'était une grande salle ronde. Harry apercevait cinq entrées ce devait être une sorte de carrefour. Des blocs de pierres taillés étaient disposés ça et là, et sur chacun d'eux on pouvait voir les fameuses runes. Au centre, il y avait une colonne de marbre, qui devait lui arriver à l'épaule. A son sommet, il y avait une sorte de plateau brillant, lui aussi gravé de runes. 

Le guerrier s'approcha de la colonne, l'examina un moment. Il fit bientôt signe à Marhan et à Bain de le rejoindre. Les autres attendaient, jetant des regards nerveux autours d'eux.

" C'est le couloir nord. ", souffla soudain Grynn à Harry.

Ils se tenaient devant l'une des entrée, que rien ne différentiait des autres. Elle donnait sur un couloir qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Harry sentit son sang se glacer. _Il est là… Juste là…_

" Ah ! ça y est presque… "

Harry reporta son attention sur la colonne de marbre. Marhan et Bain s'activaient toujours, sous le regard attentif du guerrier.

" Deym, la clef, s'il te plaît. "

Le guerrier sortit un petit objet de sa poche et le tendit à Bain. Harry crispa sa main sur sa baguette. _Quelque chose cloche…_

Bain approcha le petit objet – la clef – du plateau et la posa délicatement sur l'une des runes et tout se précipita.

Au moment où la clef toucha le marbre, une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit du plateau, les aveuglant. Bain se trouva projeté contre le mur.

" Seigneur ! ", s'exclama Marhan, " Quelqu'un a bloqué les barrières ! "

" Mais c'est impossible ! ", protesta le guerrier.

" Vraiment ? En êtes vous vraiment sûr ? ", demanda une autre voix.

_Malfoy !_ Il les contemplait avec un rictus méprisant.

" Vous croyez vraiment que le seigneur des ténèbres aurait _oublié_ de protéger ses arrières ? "

Une douzaine de mangemorts apparurent devant eux.

.

.

.

.

.

Sirius fut le premier à réagir. Baguette tendue, il se plaça devant Malfoy, menaçant. Les autres mangemorts se déployèrent autour de lui. Harry reconnu Avery, et le bourreau Macnair. Il ne connaissait pas les autres. 

Malfoy ricana, moqueur.

" Ce cher Croupton vous cherche partout, Black ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous mener à lui… Je suis sûr que les détraqueurs seront ravis de vous revoir ! "

Sirius tressaillit. Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais.

" Tuez-les tous. "

L'un des mangemorts eut l'air étonné.

" Même le garçon ? Je croyais que l'homme de fer… "

" J'ai dit : tuez-les _tous_. "

Sirius n'attendit pas que les mangemorts se réveillent.

" _Reducto !_ "

Mais Malfoy avait prévu le coup, le sortilège ricocha sur le bouclier du mangemort.

" _Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?_ "

Ce fut le coup d'envoi.

Il y eut comme un feu d'artifice dans la salle centrale. Les sorts fusèrent de toutes parts. Harry vit l'un des amis d'Aarya s'effondrer, son visage avait pris une couleur de cendre. Macnair se redressa, une expression extatique sur le visage. Il se tourna, et pointa sa baguette sur le dos de Lupin, aux prises avec un autre mangemort. Harry bondit en avant.

" _Stupefix !_ "

Macnair s'effondra. Lupin lui adressa un bref signe de remerciement.

" Harry ! Derrière toi ! "

Il se retourna, et se baissa aussitôt.

" _Protego !_ "

Le rayon rouge alla se perdre dans un couloir. Déjà, Macnair se relevait.

" Harry, ", dit Grynn, " couvre-moi ! "

Harry se plaça devant le jeune mage qui s'était agenouillé derrière les pierres, les yeux mi-clos. La main posée sur le marbre, il s'efforça d'agrandir le bouclier. Il sentait les lignes gravées sous ses doigts l'énergie crépitait. Une sphère transparente les enveloppa, Grynn et lui.

Le guerrier Deym donnait du fil à retordre aux mangemorts, Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de lui prenaient subitement leur envol et atterrissaient quelques mètres plus loin. A côté, Marhan s'efforçait de protéger Aarya ainsi qu'Hermione, qui envoyait des sortilèges de tous côtés. Sirius était toujours aux prises avec Malfoy.

" C'est bon, Harry. ", dit Grynn d'une voix faible.

Harry retira sa main de la pierre, laissant la sphère s'évaporer. Le visage de Grynn était devenu très pale, et ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat argenté. Etonné, Harry fit un pas en arrière.

" Abritez-vous ! ", lança Deym qui avait vu la scène.

Harry plongea, en même temps qu'Hermione, derrière le bloc de pierres le plus proche. Il vit que tous les autres avaient fait de même.

Grynn murmura quelques mots inconnus, et une grande vague d'énergie frémissante parcourut la pièce, heurtant de plein fouet tous les mangemorts. Le monde vibra, trembla, et tout se tut. De sa cachette, Harry pouvait voir le corps de Malfoy, immobile, au centre de la pièce. 

Etait-ce fini ? Non il sentit un éclair traverser son front. Voldemort avait-il comprit ce qui se passait ? Hermione s'apprêtait à se relever, il attrapa son bras pour l'en empêcher.

" Quoi ? ", murmura t-elle.

Il ne put répondre sous son crâne, la tempête prenait de l'ampleur, l'empêchant de penser.

Alors la voix retentit, aiguë et glacée.

" _Qu'avait vous fait de mes serviteurs ? _"

Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

.

.

.

.

.

Grynn se tenait toujours au milieu de la pièce. Le seigneur des ténèbres riva son regard incandescent au sien.

" Est ce toi ? _Exigo !_ "

Le corps de Grynn s'envola et heurta le mur à pleine puissance, avant de retomber, comme une poupée de chiffons.

" Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu… "

Harry entendait Hermione gémir à côté de lui. Il sentit l'une des pierres dans sa poche. Une idée naquit dans son esprit embrumé.

" Hermione ? ", souffla t-il

Voldemort s'était mis à arpenter la salle, jouant avec sa baguette, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Harry percevait un mouvement derrière le rocher sur sa droite. Deym ?

" Quoi ? ", demanda la jeune fille.

Sans un mot, il sortit les pierres de sa proches. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent quand elles les reconnut.

" Des pierres de protection. ", expliqua t-il à voix basse.

" Est ce qu'on peut s'en servir ? "

Il acquiesça.

" Il faut l'encercler. "

Elle hocha la tête et en prit une. 

" Allons, allons, ", dit Voldemort d'un ton badin, " Où vous cachez-vous tous ? "

" _Immittio !_ ", murmura Hermione.

La pierre qu'elle tenait glissa sur le sol, et alla s'immobiliser un peu plus loin, sur sa gauche. Harry lui en passa une autre.

" Suis-je donc si effrayant, pour que nul n'ose se montrer ? "

C'en était trop pour Deym. Le fier guerrier de la Lune Bleue se leva, déterminé.

" Qu'aucun d'entre vous ne se montre ! ", lança t-il aux autres.

Hermione fit glisser une troisième pierre.

" C'est bien dommage, ", siffla Voldemort, " car ce n'était pas toi que je cherchais… Mais puisque tu es là… _Endoloris !_"

Le corps de Deym se convulsa, le sang quitta son visage.

" Ne… Vous montrez… pas ", articula t-il de nouveau.

La quatrième pierre était en place. Harry serra le poing sur la cinquième.

" Tu n'en as pas assez ? J'ai tout mon temps, tu sais… _Endoloris !_"

Là, il y avaient un problème : il fallait encercler Voldemort avec les pierres or, pour ce faire, la dernière devait se placer _derrière lui_, il la verrait forcément arriver.

" Allons, ", disait Voldemort, " Tu devrais te montrer Harry… "

Il sursauta. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

" Tu sais très bien qui je suis venu chercher. ", continuait la voix de glace.

" _Non !_ ", articulait silencieusement Hermione, la main crispée sur sa manche.

Harry attrapa sa baguette.

" Enfin, qu'attends-tu, Harry ? Tu vas me laisser torturer ce pauvre type encore longtemps ? "

" Je n'ai pas le choix, Hermione ! ", souffla t-il.

Il l'entendit crier, quelque part derrière lui. Il s'était levé. Sa baguette dans une main, la pierre dans l'autre, il se tenait face à Voldemort.

.

.

.

.

.

" Harry, non ! ", cria Hermione

Pétrifié d'horreur, Sirius vit Harry se lever, une expression décidée sur son visage blême. Voldemort eut un rictus. Il relâcha le guerrier, qui s'effondra sur le sol. 

" Tu veux tenter ta chance ? ", ricana t-il en observant le garçon, " Enfin, tu sais déjà comment ça va finir ! "

" Non, " répliqua l'adolescent, " je n'en sais rien. "

" _Reducto !_ "

" _Protego !_ "

Un éclair, des étincelles. Sirius se leva, il avait juré à James de protéger son fils, quoi qu'il arrive. Ca impliquait certainement le cas où il remontait les temps et décidait d'affronter un Voldemort tout juste ressortit du néant. Pour cette raison, Sirius se leva. En face de lui, de l'autre côté de Voldemort, il vit Rémus l'imiter.

" _Impedimenta !_ "

Voldemort bloqua aisément le sort. 

" _Immobilus !_ ", lança t-il sans même les regarder.

Et Sirius fut incapable de faire un geste.

" Bien, ", siffla la voix de glace, " tes amis te regarderont mourir, Harry. Est-ce que la sang de bourbe est aussi dans le coin ? "

La main de Harry se crispa sur sa baguette. Sirius ne pouvait qu'observer la scène, impuissant.

" Comment pouvez-vous être ici ? ", demanda Harry.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_ Le garçon semblait chercher à contourner Voldemort, avançant presque imperceptiblement. Quelque chose brillait dans sa main.

Voldemort éclata de rire.

" Crois-tu avoir le monopole des promenades dans le temps ? Ces médaillons sont très puissants, tu n'as même pas idée… "

Harry recula de quelques pas. Qu'allait-il faire ?

" _Pourquoi_ êtes-vous là ? "

Le jeune garçon cherchait à gagner du temps, c'était manifeste. Voldemort s'en rendait-il compte ? Sirius aurait vendu son âme aux détraqueurs pour pouvoir faire un mouvement.

" Ca, mon jeune ami, ça ne te regarde pas. _Endoloris !_ "

Harry s'y attendait, visiblement. Il lança le charme du bouclier et dévia le sort. Voldemort revint à la charge.

" _Reducto ! Endoloris ! Reducto !_ "

Cette fois, le rayon perça son bouclier. Harry fit un pas en arrière, sa main crispée sur son épaule.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer une distance, et Sirius les vit. Quatre pierres, disposée en cercle autour d'eux. C'était la cinquième qu'il avait dans la main.

Harry fit un bond en avant. Voldemort comprit le piège mais trop tard. Les rayons mortels effleurèrent le jeune garçon, qui sauta sur le côté.

Harry posa la pierre sur le sol, refermant le cercle.

Rien ne se produisit.

Voldemort sourit, pointant de nouveau sa baguette, sûr de lui.

" _Enervatum !_ ", cria Harry, tentant d'activer la magie des pierres.

De gigantesques flammes vertes jaillirent des pierres, traçant un cercle autour de Voldemort. Harry, dont la main touchait toujours la cinquième, hurla. Son corps fut agité de violent soubresauts.

Voldemort s'approcha des flammes, essayant de traverser mais elles redoublèrent d'ardeur. Il poussa un cri rageur, mais Harry ne faiblit pas. Lentement, le cercle de feu se mit à rétrécir les flammes vertes se rapprochant inexorablement du seigneur des ténèbres qui s'agitait inutilement au centre. _Il va brûler… Il va brûler, et on en sera débarrassés.. A tout jamais…_

Mais non. Au moment où les flammes allait l'atteindre alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à dévorer la bas de sa cape, Voldemort disparut.

Et Sirius put de nouveau bouger.

Les flammes s'évanouir doucement il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques volutes de fumée jaune. Les pierres cessèrent de briller.

Et Harry s'effondra.

Hermione fut la première auprès de lui, sanglotant et riant en même temps.

" Ca a marché, Harry, tu l'as fait partir ! "

Elle tira sur son bras, comme un petit enfant qui cherche à réveiller sa mère, encore endormie.

" Harry ? "

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge elle le secoua, encore et encore en vain.

Le garçon ne bougeait pas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	11. Les échos du destin

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au reviews, je le ferais dans le prochain chapitre. Et toutes mes excuses pour la fin du chp 9, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! (et puis je ne voyais pas trop où j'aurais pu couper).

.

Merci à tous et gros bisous.

.

10. Les échos du destin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tourne, tourne, tourne… Les couleurs se mélangeaient jusqu'à devenir une bouillie grise, un océan d'oubli… Tourne, tourne, tourne… Le musique lui parvenait étrangement assourdie, le rires lointains, comme si plusieurs mètres d'eau les séparait de lui. Tourne, tourne, tourne… Il voyait défiler les visages souriants qui disparaissaient puis revenaient, à chaque tour. Tourne, tourne, tourne… Il était sur un manège. Les chevaux de bois peint observait la scène, le regard détaché ; les enfants qui riaient, les parents qui applaudissaient. Tourne, tourne, tourne… Derrière la foule, le monde tournait sur lui-même, arbres, sable, animaux merveilleux… Tourne, tourne, tourne… Une petite fille se balançaient sur une licorne au regard de feu. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais ses nattes dansaient dans son dos. Tourne, tourne, tourne… Le monde disparaissait. Est ce qu'il cesserait d'exister ? Tourne, tourne, tourne… Peut-être bien._

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Tess contemplait son bol d'un œil morne. Les autres filles échangeaient des regards en coin, qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer. N'importe comment, elle avait l'habitude ; et puis, aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle avait toujours prétendu qu'elle se fichait des autres, aujourd'hui, c'était bien vrai.

__

Il n'allait pas bien, elle le savait. Même si on ne lui avait rien dit, même si Hermione avait essayé de

cacher ses larmes, elle n'était pas stupide. Et c'était de sa faute. Elle l'avait amené ici ; et maintenant, il avait… _Quelque chose_.

" Où vas-tu, Tessaïan ? ", demanda Aarya.

En l'absence de Rayanne, c'était elle la gardienne de Tess.

" J'ai fini. Je vais à la bibliothèque. "

.

.

.

Tess supportait mal le retour. Elle avait toujours pensé que retrouver son foyer était la plus belle chose qui soit ; pourtant, le bonheur des premiers jours s'était rapidement dissipé. Et puis, il y avait _lui_. Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas lui dire ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi le gardait-on dans cette chambre depuis deux jours, à l'abris des regards ? Elle aurait pu leur dire, elle, qu'il irait mieux ; qu'ils n'y comprenaient rien, et qu'il était assez fort pour vaincre ça, pour tout vaincre.

Le couloir murmura sur son passage, la voix chaude, secrète ; le chant des runes. Elle aimait ces couloirs, ces pierres. Elle était capable de sentir la vie qui les animait, qui coulait comme la sève dans leurs veines ; la lumière qui baignait ce monde que tant d'autres disaient mort.

Que serait-elle après la révélation ? Gardienne, mage ? Entendrait-elle encore le souffle de l'ancienne magie ?

Une angoisse nouvelle serra sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle ne pouvait rien savoir. Ni ce qui _lui _arrivait, ni ce qui se passait, ni ce qu'elle deviendrait.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

__

Il dort. Son visage était plus blanc que la craie, ses yeux ne frémissaient pas, son souffle était léger et régulier, comme une berceuse.

__

Il dort. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans cette pièce, il ne pouvait pas voir cette forme immobile sans penser à James, au corps étendu sur le tapis, au regard froid et vide.

__

Il dort. Il ne buvait pas, il ne mangeait pas. Il n'avait rien avalé durant trois jours, seul la magie lui apportait l'énergie nécessaire à sa survie. Et lui, il était là, assis à le regarder, depuis des heures. Comment était-ce possible ? Il lui semblait que le survie de son âme était suspendue au souffle fragile d'un enfant.

__

Il dort. Je dormirais pour toi, si je le pouvais. Mais à quoi ça sert ? Je ne te connais même pas. Notre destin à tous est entre ses mains. C'était une certitude, à présent. Il ignorait d'où elle venait, et peu lui importait. _Il dort_. Tess avait compris depuis longtemps, elle avait essayé de leur expliquer. _Il dort_. Le visage restait impassible ; comme s'il avait décidé que le sort du monde ne l'intéressait plus. _Il dort_. Mais c'est faux, n'est ce pas ? _Il dort_. Tu vas revenir. _Il dort_. Tu es juste très fatigué, _Il dort_ je comprends. _Il dort_. Ne t'inquiètes pas, _Il dort Il dort_ je t'attends.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

C'était comme le grondement des vagues, comme le bruit du vent ; étrange et entêtant. Une rumeur. D'abord presque imperceptible, elle devint bientôt assourdissante.

" Rayanne est rentrée Rayanne est rentrée Rayanne est rentrée "

La nouvelle, captée par hasard au détour d'un couloir se mua bien vite en un bourdonnement sourd, passant d'une fillette à l'autre dans un langage qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre.

" Rayanne est rentrée Rayanne est rentrée Rayanne est rentrée Rayanne… "

Le murmure, discret et rapide, se répandit dans les salles et les couloirs et les chambres et les jardins, se glissant dans les arbres et le long des rampes d'escalier.

Il atteignit la bibliothèque en quelques heures, heurtant Tess de plein fouet, la laissant stupéfaite.

__

Elle est rentrée et ces idiotes sont au courant avant moi ?

" Rayanne est rentrée Rayanne est rentrée Rayanne est rentrée "

C'était sûrement vrai. On ne mentait pas sur ce genre de nouvelles, un adulte qui rentrait après une absence inexpliquée était un fait de la plus haute importance.

Tess se sentit brusquement jalouse.

" Rayanne est rentrée Rayanne est rentrée Rayanne est rentrée "

c'était _sa _gardienne, ces filles n'avaient pas le droit d'être au courant ; cela ne les regardaient pas. Est ce qu'elle se comportait de cette façon, elle, quand Aarya ou Cynto rentrait d'un voyage mystérieux ?

__

Rayanne est rentrée !

Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, l'ombre d'un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva et fila, sans même prendre le temps de ranger son livre, ni de se retourner quand la surveillante la rappela d'un ton autoritaire.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

__

Où suis-je ?… Tout était obscur… Ah non, une flamme… Une seule ? non, plusieurs… Le tapis est doux sous ses pieds nus. Il connaît cet endroit, il est déjà venu… D'autres flammes… Des chandeliers, en argent. Des murs de pierres… C'est facile de détruire une maison de pierres, une seule s'en va et le reste s'effondre. Une longue table de bois, d'un brun chaud et profond… Il connaît cet endroit… La joie baignait chaque pièce, avant…

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Sirius se figea, stupéfait. Une de ses paupières avait bougé, cette fois il en était certain. Rémus ne l'avait pas cru la veille, mais là, il était sûr de lui.

__

Reviens, Harry, s'il te plaît… Fais-moi un signe, quelque chose…

Hermione n'allait pas tarder. Rémus l'avait harcelée pendant des heures avant qu'elle se décide à aller se coucher.

__

Harry ?

Le garçon ne bougeait pas. Il avait peut-être rêvé, finalement. Sirius était épuisé ; pourtant, que faisait-il d'autre qu'observer le fils de son meilleur ami lutter pour revenir à la réalité ? Personne ne pouvait vraiment l'aider, mais Harry semblait avoir l'habitude de mener ses combats seul.

Mais il était fatigué, si fatigué. Il posa sa main sur le front tiède de l'adolescent. Si fatigué. _Ne t'endors pas !_ La peau de Harry semblait crépiter sous ses doigts. C'était étrange ; il se sentait tomber dans une torpeur presque hypnotique. _Ne t'endors pas !_ Des couleurs et des voix l'entraînèrent. _Ne t'endors pas…_ Sa tête, alourdie par l'angoisse, partit en arrière. _Ne…_

.

.

.

Les images l'assaillirent. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre elles. Des voix, des cris, des rires. Du soleil, de la pluie. Un vélo rouge et bleu. Un sorcier avec une cape et un chapeau violets. Sans trop savoir comment, il comprit que c'était des souvenirs. Mais pas les siens. Un gros garçon coincé dans un arbre, en larmes. Une vielle dame et des chats, beaucoup de chats. Un garçon aux cheveux roux.

Et puis une obscurité étouffante. Seul un rai de lumière filtre sous la porte. La pièce est toute petite, Sirius ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là.

Il n'est pas seul. Une respiration, tout près de lui. Un souffle saccadé. Plaqué contre la porte, tout son petit être tendu vers l'extérieur. C'est la forme d'un enfant.

" Il a fait _quoi_ ? "

Sirius le sent trembler tout près de lui. Il tend la main pour le rassurer, mais il ne peut saisir que du vide.

" Elle a _explosé _! Oh, Vernon ! Si tu avais vu les voisins, je ne savais plus où me mettre. "

" C'est impossible ! ", la voix de l'homme tremble de rage, " Et tu es sûre que c'est ce… ", il ne sait comment le qualifier. Tout son être vibre de dégoût. " Cet _enfant_ qui l'a fait ? "

La forme silencieuse se tasse un peu plus contre la porte, comme s'il voulait se confondre avec le bois.

" C'est lui, Vernon, il est comme _elle_. C'était à prévoir. "

" NON ! Je refuse de vivre avec quelqu'un comme… comme ça. Il ne recommencera pas, je te le jure. _Où est-il_ ? "

L'enfant est terrifié, à présent. Ses petits poings se serrent, fort. La porte s'ouvre, la lumière envahit le réduit. Sirius a le temps de croiser le regard vert une fraction de seconde, avant que le petit soit entraîné dehors. Sirius se lève pour les suivre.

Un garçon roux, d'une douzaine d'année, lui barre soudainement le passage, sortit de nulle part. Il lui sourit, les yeux brillants, l'air complice.

" Harry, regarde ", murmure t'il, " Rogue n'est pas là, sa chaise est vide. Tu crois qu'il a été renvoyé ? "

Sirius se penche pour regarder, mais tout est devenu noir. Le garçon a disparut et…

.

.

.

" _Sirius !_ "

Il se redressa brusquement, suffoquant presque. Son regard retombe sur les yeux clos de Harry, les couvertures, le visage de marbre.

" Je… Je l'ai vu… ", bégaie t-il, " Il était là ! "

" Sirius ", dit Rémus d'une voix calme, " tu as rêvé, tu étais endormi. "

Rémus avait l'air très inquiet.

" Non, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve. Je te jure, j'ai vu… "

Hermione les observait depuis la porte, en silence.

Rémus posa une main sur son épaule.

" Je crois que tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit. "

Sirius secoua la tête, dans un état second. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce n'était pas un simple rêve.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

La prêtresse les regardait en silence, chacun d'entre eux. Rayanne sentit l'angoisse lui nouer le ventre. La servante était entrée sans attendre l'autorisation. La prêtresse ne paraissait pas en colère ; mais ça ne la rassurait pas : il était rarement possible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Le regard, sans plus d'expression que le marbre, se posa sur la servante de la Lune Bleue.

" Vous êtes Ehanna ? "

" J'ai cessé d'être Ehanna il y a bien longtemps. ", répondit la servante.

" J'attendais votre venue. Les événements actuels réclament votre présence. "

La servante hocha la tête, elle ne semblait pas ravie.

" Je ne suis pas une simple marionnette, Prêtresse. Votre communauté ne peut pas décider si facilement quand elle veut ou non de moi. "

" Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai bannie… "

" C'est vous sans l'être. ", répondit la servante, " Je sais comment sont élues les prêtresses. "

La prêtresse haussa une épaule, comme pour chasser ce discourt qui ne menait à rien.

" L'important, c'est que vous soyez ici. Le reste peut attendre. "

La servante ne dit rien.

" Excusez-moi, ", intervint l'homme aux cheveux noirs - comme quoi, il pouvait aussi être poli ! " mais qu'est ce que vous entendez par _le reste_ ? C'est cette histoire de médaillon ? "

La prêtresse se tourna vivement vers le servante.

" Ehanna, vous avez racontez notre histoire à un commun ? "

" C'est un sorcier, ", répliqua froidement la servante, " et puis vos règles ne me concernent plus. "

Rayanne était soufflée, jamais on n'avait parlé sur ce ton à la prêtresse. On s'adressait même pas aux apprentis de cette façon.

La prêtresse regarda l'homme dont Rayanne ignorait toujours le nom.

" Ehanna est impliquée dans cette histoire depuis le début. Elle a vu le commencement ; avec de la chance, elle verra la fin. "

La commencement ? Rayanne ne comprenait plus ; le commencement remontait à des siècles, la servante ne pouvait être si vieille ! Mais qui était réellement cette femme ? Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle se posait vraiment la question.

" Nous avons trouvé le garçon. ", ajouta la prêtresse.

" Je m'en doutais, ", répondit la servante, " Seul un événement de ce genre aurait pu déclencher tout ce qui arrive actuellement. "

" Mais de quel enfant parle t-on ? ", intervint l'homme, exprimant à voix les pensées de Rayanne.

" Celui par qui le Médaillon d'argent reviendra. "

" Ce garçon possède la Médaillon d'argent ? ", c'était la première fois que Rayanne prenait la parole sans y être autorisée en présence de la prêtresse. Celle-ci ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte.

" Non, mais il le trouvera. "

" Et mon frère ? ", intervint Ehanna, " Lui aussi doit être à sa recherche. "

" Votre frère n'est pas reparut depuis votre départ. "

" Mais c'est insensé, il aurait du… "

La prêtresse l'interrompit d'un geste. Les runes de la porte brillèrent faiblement.

" Vous pouvez entrez. ", dit-elle de son habituelle voix calme et lointaine.

.

.

.

Rayanne n'avait jamais vu les deux hommes qui passèrent la porte. L'un comme l'autre, ils semblaient épuisés.

" Veuillez nous excuser si nous dérangeons, madame, ", dit l'un d'eux, " mais Sirius a vu quelque chose d'étrange et nous pensons que vous pourriez peut-être… "

Il se tut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son ami lui agrippa le bras. Ils fixaient quelque chose derrière Rayanne, stupéfaits.

" _Toi ?_ ", souffla l'un d'eux, les yeux pleins de colère.

Rayanne entendit un sifflement rageur. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que l'homme aux cheveux noirs dévisageait les nouveaux venus, blanc de rage.

" Sirius Black. ", murmura t-il, " Rémus Lupin. "

" Rogue. ", répliqua l'un d'eux, il voulut s'avancer vers lui, mais son ami le retint, " Qu'est ce que tu fais _ici_ ? "

" Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, Black ? "

" Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre ? "

" Sirius… ", l'autre homme tenta de l'apaiser, mais il l'ignora.

" _Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre ?_ Voldemort réapparaît sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, des mangemorts attaquent cette communauté qui n'avais jamais vu de sorcier, et tu veux me faire croire que tu débarques ici par le plus grand des hasards ? "

" Le seigneur des ténèbres… ? Les détraqueurs ne t'ont pas arrangé, Black ! Il n'y a plus de seigneur des ténèbres ! "

" Espèce d'ordure, ne te fiches pas de moi ! Sale mangemort, tu… "

" Tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir, non ? ", il contourna Rayanne pour se trouver face à lui, " Après tout c'est grâce à toi, non ? Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux quand j'ai lu les journaux : le grand James Potter finalement trahi par son meilleur ami. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Black ? Tu ne le trouvais plus si merveilleux après ces années ? Comme quoi, il vaut mieux ne pas… "

" FERME-LA ! Pourriture ! Tu es bien placé pour savoir que c'est faux, tu… "

Il se rua sur lui.

" SUFFIT, MAINTENANT ! "

Tout le monde se figea ; les murs vibrèrent ; les runes frémirent. Les mots avaient claqué comme un fouet.

La prêtresse se leva et les toisa froidement du haut de l'estrade.

" Ces querelles n'ont pas lieu d'être, vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Peu m'importe ce qui vous oppose, rien ne vous permet d'évoquer vos différents en ma présence ! "

Rayanne retint son souffle.

Vous ! ", lança la prêtresse au troisième homme qui sursauta, " De quoi vouliez me parler ? "

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

__

La pièce était grande ; immense. La maison l'était sûrement aussi. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici, simplement, il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas ; l'endroit ne lui était pas hostile. Il était déjà venu.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Hermione sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir revenir si vite. Sirius entra le premier, suivi de la prêtresse et de Lupin. Elle lâcha la main de Harry et se leva.

Lupin lui adressa un bref sourire.

" La prêtresse veut le voir. Elle pense pouvoir nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. "

Hermione acquiesça et s'écarta de Harry pour la laisser s'approcher.

Avec douceur, la prêtresse posa sa main sur le front du garçon, comme l'avait fait Sirius un peu plus tôt. Les yeux clos, elle inclina la tête. Elle resta immobile un long moment, ses paupière frémissantes. Puis, elle se redressa et leur sourit.

" Il semblerait que Harry ne soit pas si loin que je ne le pensais. Il lutte probablement pour revenir vers nous, mais il ignore dans quelle direction aller. Je pense que Sirius a frôlé son esprit, et que c'est comme ça qu'il a eut accès à ses souvenirs. "

" Est ce qu'on pourrait recommencer ? ", demanda Hermione, pleine d'espoir, " Est ce qu'on pourrait se servir de ce phénomène pour… Le ramener. "

" Je ne crois pas. Seul Harry peut réussir à revenir. "

" Mais si Sirius a réussit à l'atteindre… "

" L'atteindre oui, mais le ramener me semble difficile. D'ailleurs, même si c'était faisable, je ne suis même pas sûre que vous puissiez recommencer : ce phénomène ne fonctionne en général qu'avec des personnes venant de la même famille. "

" Sirius est le parrain de Harry, ", objecta Lupin, " ça peut peut-être être assimilé à un lien familial ? "

" Peut-être. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de le guider, ça l'aidera peut-être. Mais je pense que lui seul peut faire le chemin du retour. "

" Alors il faut le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ? ", murmura Hermione d'un ton incrédule.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

Sirius, pour sa part, ne prêtait plus attention à se qu'il se disait. La prêtresse avait dit _difficile_, elle n'avait pas dit _impossible_.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

" Ehanna ? ", risqua Rayanne d'une voix timide.

Ce nom sonnait étrangement, comme l'échos d'une époque lointaine.

" Ce n'est plus vraiment mon nom, Rayanne. "

" C'est que… Vous semblez ne pas en avoir, et j'ignore comment vous appeler. "

" C'est vrai. Qu'y a t'il ? "

" Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Je veux dire, nous ne savons presque rien de vous. "

" Oh si, tu sais des choses. Je sais que tu as prêté attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de toi, Rayanne. Tu sais plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines. "

" Je sais… Je sais que vous vous êtes un jour nommée Ehanna, que l'homme qui m'a agressée est votre frère et que vous avez un jour appartenu à la communauté. Et… sans doutes que votre frère appartient au soleil noir. "

La servante parut impressionnée.

" Tu aurais fait une bonne stratège. ", dit-elle en souriant, " Toutefois, on ne peut pas dire que mon frère appartient au soleil noir, je dirais plutôt que le soleil noir appartient à mon frère. Il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ? "

" Je crois… Je crois que vous êtes très puissante, on aurait dit que la prêtresse vous craignait. Et puis… "

" Et puis ? "

" Et puis vous devez être ancienne… plus qu'il n'y paraît. "

La servant éclata de rire.

" C'est vrai, tu as raison, je ne fais pas mon âge. Dis, nous sommes arrivées, non ? Je n'ai jamais eut le sens de l'orientation. "

" Oui, c'est là. "

Rayanne comprit qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus. Elle posa sa main sur la porte de sa chambre et prononça doucement le mot d'entrée.

" Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur. ", souffla la servante.

" C'est sûrement l'une de mes petites. ", répondit Rayanne.

En effet, c'était Tess. La fillette l'attendait à l'intérieur, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle se précipita vers Rayanne quand elles entrèrent.

" Rayanne ! Oh, Rayanne, où étais-tu ? Il s'est passé tellement de choses ! "

" Tu vas bien ? ", demanda doucement Rayanne.

Tess acquiesça, mais elle semblait épuisée, et Rayanne sentait que quelque chose la tourmentait. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de sa protégée.

" Dis-moi la vérité, Tess. Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter ! "

Alors Tess éclata en sanglots. Elle se jeta dans les bras de la jeune gardienne.

" Oh Rayanne, il ne se réveille plus ! C'est de ma faute, je n'ai amené ici, et maintenant il ne se réveille plus ! ", hoqueta t'elle.

" Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? ", demanda Rayanne en serrant la fillette dans ses bras, " Qui ne se réveille plus ? "

" Harry… Harry, le… Le garçon. "

" Celui des médaillons ? Alors c'est de ça que parlait ces hommes ? Mais Tess… Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! "

" Tu ne comprends rien ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir, sinon, il serait resté là-bas ! "

" Oh, Tess ! Tu n'as fait que ce qu'on te disait de faire, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir l'avenir ! D'ailleurs ce garçon aurait pu se faire attaquer n'importe où s'il est bien celui que vous dîtes. "

Tess hocha la tête en reniflant.

" Oui, c'est bien lui. "

La servante s'approcha à son tour.

" Tu en es sûre ? ", demanda t-elle.

Tess acquiesça de nouveau.

" Alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Il s'en sortira. "

" Co… Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? "

" Fais-moi confiance, enfant, je peux te le promettre, il va se réveiller, bientôt. "

Hésitante, Tess se tourna vers Rayanne.

" Tu peux le croire. ", confirma t-elle.

Alors la petite fille eut un faible sourire.

" Merci. ", souffla t-elle en pressant la main de la servante. " Je vais aller rejoindre les autres. ", ajouta t-elle pour Rayanne.

Puis, elle s'immobilisa.

" Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? ", demanda t-elle à la servante.

Celle-ci était devenue très pâle.

" Oui, oui. ", répondit-elle, très vite.

Mais Tess ne fut pas dupe, la servante de la Lune Bleue n'avait pas été assez prompte à dissimuler ses pensées.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

__

Un souffle léger agitait les rideaux blancs, qui dansaient comme des voiles. Il faisait jour, à présent, pourtant la pièce était toujours aussi sombre… Mais les pierres se réchauffaient… Depuis quelques temps, était apparue une vague forme devant la cheminée. Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage, ni même si c'était un homme ou une femme, mais les contours de la silhouette se précisaient à mesure que le temps passait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre… Il pourrait enfin savoir… Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire…

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

" Dites-moi la vérité. ", dit Rayanne.

La servante était toujours aussi pâle. Ses mains tremblaient.

" Ne me le demande pas Rayanne, tu ne veux pas savoir, je t'assure.

" C'est… C'est à propos de Tess ? "

Tess avait quitté la pièce une minute plus tôt, l'air étonné et inquiet.

" C'est arrivé quand vous l'avez touchée… Est ce que vous avez vu quelque chose… Est ce que vous pouvez prédire l'avenir ? "

" Rayanne, _s'il te plaît_… "

" Je _dois_ savoir ! Je suis là pour la protéger ! S'il doit lui arriver quelque chose… "

" Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on peut empêcher. "

" Alors, c'est ça ? Vous avez vu quelque chose… Vous avez vu son avenir ? "

La servante secoua la tête.

" S'il vous plaît. ", supplia Rayanne.

" Je… Je n'ai pas ce que j'ai vu… Mais, j'ai _senti _son futur. "

" Et qu'est ce qu'il y avait ? "

" Je… Ne sois pas triste… Il y avait beaucoup de lumière… "

" Mais après ? Après qu'est ce qu'il avait ? "

" Il y avait… Il y avait les ténèbres. "

De l'autre côté de la porte, Tess, le visage collé au battant, crispa les poings de toutes ses forces, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Sirius était de nouveau seul face au garçon inconscient. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, à présent. Il devait être plus de midi. Rémus avait tenté de lui faire manger quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait rien avaler. Son estomac semblait se tordre comme un serpent.

" Ca peut marcher. ", se répéta t-il une nouvelle fois.

Ca _va_ marcher.

Il observa un moment la forme immobile. _Tu veilleras sur lui, hein ? Tu sais si… si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose. Je veux que tu protèges mon fils, il n'y a qu'à toi que je fais confiance…_ D'une main, il serra les doigts de son filleul ; de l'autre il effleura son front.

__

Je l'ai fait une fois, je peux recommencer…

Il ferma les yeux, s'exhortant au calme. Une vague sensation l'envahit, il reconnut l'étrange torpeur de la première fois.

__

Allez Harry, aide-moi !

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

__

La forme transparente se précisait, il commençait à distinguer des couleurs, comme dans un ban de brouillard… Autours d'eux, tout devenait plus lumineux… Je connais cet endroit je connais cet endroit je connaît cet endroit… La lumière devenait éblouissante… Il cligna des yeux… Devant la cheminée, c'était une femme…

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Un tourbillon aspira Sirius, il eut l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. _Harry, où est Harry ?_ Les couleurs tournèrent autours de lui, puis les formes apparurent…

Un détraqueur… Deux détraqueurs… Une centaine de détraqueurs… Il sentit la panique l'envahir.

__

Non ! Pas Harry ! Tuez-moi si vous voulez mais pas Harry !

Lily ?

__

Pousse-toi, idiote!

La voix est aiguë et glaciale, il ignore de qui il s'agit, il ne _veut _pas savoir de qui il s'agit.

Le visage du professeur McGonagall surgit brusquement devant lui.

" Quand j'appelle votre nom, vous mettez le choixpeau sur votre tête, et il dira quelle est votre maison. "

" Alors il suffit de porter le chapeau ! ", souffle le garçon aux cheveux roux à côté de lui, " Fred m'avait dit qu'on devrait se battre contre un troll, j'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure ! "

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, une vague entraîne de nouveau le garçon roux. Sirius regard autours de lui, incertain. Il ne connaît pas cet endroit. Une immense salle au sol et au plafond de pierre. Près de lui est étendue une petite fille inconsciente.

Un peu plus loin, il y a deux garçons. L'un d'eux est Harry. Un Harry plus jeune que celui qu'il connaît, douze ans, peut-être. L'autre est grand, plus vieux, et semble étrangement trouble, presque immatériel. Il tiens la baguette de Harry dans sa main.

" Elle ne se réveillera pas. Parce que plus elle disparaît, plus j'existe. ", dit l'aîné en désignant la fillette.

" Tom ? ", le ton de Harry est incertain, " Tom, rendez-moi ma baguette. "

L'autre garçon secoue la tête.

" Qui… Qui êtes vous, Tom ? ", demande Harry.

" C'est amusant que toi tu me poses la question. "

Alors, avec la baguette, il trace dans l'air les mots TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR ; puis, d'un léger mouvement, il fait pivoter les lettres.

A présent, on peut lire : JE SUIS VOLDEMORT.

" Comment ? ", bégaie Harry.

Soudain, un souffle parcourt la salle, devant lui, Sirius aperçoit une forme vague, aérienne, comme un fantôme. Il tend les main pour la saisir, il la touche presque…

Et tout devient noir.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

__

Des mains le frôle… Une ombre cherche à l'entraîner… Non, je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas encore vu, je ne peux pas partir avant de savoir ! Il court pour se mettre hors de leur portée… Mais il est toujours au même endroit… Les mais le touchent presque, elles vont l'emmener…

Brusquement, la forme près de la cheminée se lève et s'approche. Doucement, elle effleure la joue de Harry… Une caresse qui ressemble à du vent… Les mains disparaissent.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Le corps de Sirius se mit à trembler, agité de soubresauts. A côté de lui, Hermione et Lupin échangèrent des regards inquiets. Harry était toujours immobiles, et Sirius était inconscient depuis plus d'une demie heure maintenant.

Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Plus de trois jours… Trois jours déjà… Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti une telle angoisse ; non, jamais. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Non, ne pas y penser ; il allait revenir. Il revenait toujours.

__

Mais quand est ce que ça va finir ?

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Tout est obscur. Il fait sombre. Nuit ? Non. Juste sombre.

Très sombre.

__

Mère aimante et aimée, repose en paix…

C'est un cimetière. Des tombes poussiéreuses et abîmées par le temps s'étalent autours de lui, à perte de vue.

__

Il n'a vraiment pas des souvenirs réjouissants.

Brusquement le soleil se remet à briller. Un jardin surgit devant lui, des enfants rient et chantent sur la pelouse d'un vert parfait. Au dessus d'une table couverte de biscuits et de friandises, une pancarte brillante proclame " JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DUDLEY ! ".

Il observe la scène, un peu à l'écart. Après tout, ce n'est pas _son_ anniversaire. Un gros garçon ouvre des paquets multicolores au milieu d'une assemblée bruyante. Deux fillettes jouent à la corde à sauté un peu plus loin, ignorant les autres.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul, Harry ? ", demande une petite voix derrière lui.

Une petite fille avec de longues nattes lui sourit.

" Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là. ", explique Sirius.

" Oh, ", dit-elle, " je ne savais pas. "

Elle prend sa main et y glisse quelque chose, un bonbon. Puis, sur un dernier sourire, elle repart vers les autres.

Sirius la suit des yeux en silence. Soudainement, son regard croise deux yeux sombres, durs, plein de colère.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, toi ? "

__

Flash.

Il est de nouveau dans le cimetière. Il n'est pas seul. Mal en point, sa jambe semble blessée. Un peu plus loin, un adolescent inerte fixe le ciel de ses yeux vides. Devant Harry, un être brandit un couteau d'une main, gardant l'autre bras serré le long de son corps

" Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qu'il combat… "

Peter !

Harry se débat, mais ses bras sont attachés. Peter s'approche, le couteau à la main…

Sirius tend la main vers le garçon…

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

__

Encore ces mains… Mais cette fois, il est hors de portée. Devant lui, la femme près de la cheminée est presque entièrement visible. Ses cheveux ruissellent de lumière, tels des flammes. Elle se tourne vers lui et sourit, plongeant son regard limpide dans le sien.

Puis, elle se lève. Elle va poser sa main sur le mur, à côté de la cheminée, et ferme les yeux. Alors, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange : le mur semble fondre, et la main, maintenant presque matérielle, le traverse.

Elle en sort quelque chose, un objet brillant. Harry le reconnaît. Il relève la tête et croise de nouveau le regard de cristal.

Alors, il comprend tout. Il sait enfin qui il a devant lui.

Il veut l'approcher, la toucher, mais les mains surgissent à nouveau derrière lui, lui attrapant les bras.

Cette fois, elle ne fait rien pour le retenir, et la pièce se dissout lentement autours de lui, tandis que l'emprise sur son bras se resserre.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

Sirius se redresse brusquement, comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc. Hermione et Rémus le regarde, avides d'explications.

__

Ca a marché, ça a marché !

Vraiment ? Oui, Harry ouvre les yeux. Lentement, il se redresse et les regarde, tour à tour, un peu perdu.

Ils retiennent leur souffle, ne sachant comment exprimer leur soulagement.

Alors, il sourit.

" J'ai trouvé, je sais où est le médaillon ! "

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà. Pour les scènes de souvenir, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir respecté les dialogues, mais je n'ai pas les livres sous la main. Je rectifierais plus tard si besoin.


	12. Le Médaillon d'argent

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Du chapitre 10 :

****

Miss Mooney : Merci à toi pour ces gentils compliments ! ! ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

****

Yuki-chan : Pour un Harry/Hermione, il n'y aura sûrement rien de concret, désolée de te décevoir. Sinon, on découvrira la raison pour laquelle Hermione est dans le passé dans l'avant-dernier chapitre, alors patience ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup !

****

Greeneyes : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

****

4rine : Merci et désolée pour le retard.

****

m4r13 : Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review. Merci aussi d'avoir reviewé mes one-shot, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Du chapitre 9 :

****

Hermione2005 : Tu l'as eut, la suite, avec un peu de retard. J'espère que tu l'as aimée.

****

Dobby : Hé, ne vas pas te faire de mal, quand même ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir ça sur la conscience.

****

Crépuscule : Depuis le temps, j'espère que tu m'as pardonnée ! Sinon, encore désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêchée !

.

.

.

Voilà, gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos encouragements. Et maintenant, place au chapitre 11 !

.

.

.

.

.

11. Le médaillon d'argent

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alastor Maugrey n'avait jamais rien eut de particulier contre Poudlard. Non, vraiment pas. C'était même l'un des rares endroits qui avaient la particularité de ne _pas_ l'agacer prodigieusement.

Eh bien, ce fait était sur le point de changer : il commençait à avoir ces longs couloirs sombres en horreur, à force de les arpenter de long en large, encore et toujours, à la recherche d'un fantôme qui se trouvait probablement à des centaines de kilomètres de là.

Un seul homme était responsable de cette situation ridiculement absurde : Bartemus Croupton. Pour une raison que Merlin seul connaissait, il restait persuadé que Sirius Black était caché dans le château. Il était évident pour tout le monde – Aurors, professeurs et élèves – que ce n'était pas le cas seulement, tant que Croupton refuserait de se rendre à l'évidence, Maugrey et les autres se verraient contraints d'arpenter Poudlard.

Il se trouvait actuellement au troisième étage de l'aile nord et attendait que son tour de garde se termine. Il avait renoncé à fouiller les lieux dès le deuxième jour il connaissait Black, du moins il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas stupide, et c'était d'ailleurs la seule certitude qu'il avait sur le personnage. Même s'il s'était trouvé à Poudlard cinq jours plus tôt, il n'y était certainement plus.

" Mr Maugrey ? "

Il fit volte face. L'apparition l'avait surpris. Il détestait être surpris.

" Ouais ? "

Le professeur MacGonagall lui adressa un sourire de glace.

" Le directeur aimerait vous parler. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Quoi, tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ? Tu veux dire, vraiment _tout de suite_ ? "

" Mais bien sûr, le plus tôt sera le mieux, vous ne comprenez pas ? "

Harry sentait l'exaspération le gagner. Il _savait_ où était ce médaillon, c'était ce qu'ils attendaient, c'était peut-être ce qui leur permettrait, à lui et Hermione, de rentrer chez eux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était d'aller le chercher et ils le regardaient tous les trois d'un air hésitant depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

" Comment veux-tu y aller ? "

" J'ai toujours la table des vents. "

" C'est un endroit protégé magiquement, Harry. La table des vents ne fonctionnera pas. ", observa Lupin.

Harry grimaça.

" Il était peut-être protégé, avant mais maintenant, certainement plus. "

Lupin se rembrunit.

" Ecoutez. ", dit Harry, " Pour une raison bizarre, j'ai découvert où était ce médaillon. D'après cette femme, nous savons que le Soleil Noir possède le Médaillon Noir, ça veut dire que Voldemort peut l'obtenir ! Si cet objet est aussi puissant qu'ils le disent, imaginez un peu les dégâts qu'il pourra faire avec ! Le Médaillon d'argent est le seul moyen de le contrer ! En plus, avec la table, ça devrait être rapide. "

" C'est vrai. ", dit simplement Lupin.

" Alors on y va ? "

Lupin se tourna vers Sirius.

" Tu crois que tu pourras ? Tu sais… Retourner _là-bas_… "

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Sirius était très pâle, et il semblait épuisé.

" Ca ira. "

" Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé… Je veux dire, si… "

" J'ai très bien compris ce que tu veux dire. Je t'ai dit que ça irait. "

Lupin n'insista pas.

" Est ce qu'on en parle aux autres ? ", s'enquit Hermione.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés.

" A la prêtresse, Tess, les mages… "

" Ca prendrait des heures, ", protesta Harry, " et dès qu'on leur parlera du médaillon, ils voudront envoyer du monde avec nous. "

" On emmène personne. ", coupa Sirius.

" On leur remettra le médaillon à notre retour. ", proposa Lupin à Hermione, qui faisait la grimace.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

" Alors, c'est d'accord. ", trancha Harry, avant qu'ils ne puissent changer d'avis, " Je vais chercher la table et on y va. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maugrey appréciait beaucoup Dumbledore, la plupart du temps. C'était certes un homme beaucoup trop confiant, mais il était brillant. Plus brillant que ne le pensaient la plupart des gens. Certains jours, il pouvait même dire qu'il l'admirait.

Et ce jour-là, assis dans son bureau et fixant le vieil homme d'un air incrédule, et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il éprouvait pour lui une reconnaissance quasi éperdue.

" Vous voulez me faire quitter Poudlard ? "

" Je me suis dit que ça vous intéresserait peut-être. "

Le regard du directeur pétillait.

" Et pour aller où ? "

" Il se passe quelque chose. Pour l'instant, c'est loin d'ici, mais si nous laissons faire, ce sera très vite sur nous. Les conséquences seront désastreuses, nous devons faire notre possible pour les aider. "

" Mais… De quoi parlez-vous ? "

Maugrey était interloqué.

Dumbledore se pencha par dessus son bureau.

" Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Lune Bleue, Mr Maugrey ? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Alors, vous avez un prénom, finalement. "

C'était stupide comme entrée en matière, Rayanne s'en rendait compte, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il releva à peine la tête.

" Quoi ? ", marmonna t-il.

" Rogue. C'est comme ça que ce type vous a appelé. "

" C'est mon nom de famille. ", répliqua t-il.

" Et votre prénom, alors, qu'est ce que c'est ? "

Il poussa un léger soupir.

" Séverus. "

" Ca vous va très bien. ", se moqua t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais. Elle mit un point d'honneur à ne pas sourire.

Son regard s'attardait. Elle fronça les sourcils.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

Il hésita.

" Non, rien. "

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

" C'est juste… Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'aller bien, tout à l'heure… "

Elle le regarda d'un air étonné.

" Je n'allais pas vous demander de me raconter ! ", dit-il très vite, " C'était seulement…Oh, et puis laissez tomber. "

Malgré elle, elle sourit brièvement.

" Notre amie commune m'a dit quelque chose… Que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre. "

Il croisa son regard, et l'espace d'un instant, elle discerna quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé y voir : de la compassion.

" Ca m'est arrivé bien souvent. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Il faisait noir. Très noir. Et c'était tant mieux, décida Tess. Bientôt, le noir serait tout ce qu'elle aurait. _Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être mort ?_ Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Pourtant, elle s'en posait beaucoup, des questions étranges mais on ne pense pas à la mort quand on a huit ans.

_Il y avait les ténèbres._ Les mots tournaient dans son esprit, laissant à chaque passage une marque plus profonde. _Qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver ?_ Elle se tassa un peu plus dans l'ombre, fuyant le soleil. Elle entendait les rires des autres enfants dans le parc, est-ce qu'elle savaient ? Est-ce qu'elles avaient toujours su ? Peut-être qu'elles avaient senti depuis le début que Tess appartenait aux ténèbres, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais aimée.

Ce devait être l'heure de la récréation. Tess n'était pas allée à l'école aujourd'hui. Elle savait que le maître serait furieux, mais elle s'en moquait. C'était comme si elle n'appartenait déjà plus à ce monde.

Elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de leur montrer qui elle était.

" Tu es là, Tessaïan ? "

Tess se raidit. Elle avait reconnu la voix.

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs se glissa à côté d'elle, tout au bout du couloir.

" Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule. ", lui dit-elle.

" Et pourquoi ça ? ", demanda sèchement Tess.

" Rayanne te cherche. ", dit-elle simplement, " Elle s'inquiète pour toi. "

" Elle ne devrait pas. ", répliqua Tess, " Elle n'a plus besoin de le faire, maintenant. "

" On ne s'inquiète pas pour quelqu'un parce qu'on a besoin de le faire, tu sais. "

Tess ne dit rien, elle sentait que si elle continuait à parler, elle allait pleurer.

" Je sais que tu m'as entendue, et j'en suis désolée. "

Tess resta muette, qu'aurait-elle pu dire, de toutes façons ? Elles gardèrent le silence durant de longues minutes, puis elle n'y tint plus.

" Ce que vous avez dit, ça veut dire que je vais mourir, n'est ce pas ? Ou qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose d'horrible bientôt ? "

Les yeux gris croisèrent les siens, tout pleins de sentiments anciens et complexes, que Tess ne chercha même pas à capter.

" Oui, c'est probable. "

" Ca va arriver quand ? "

" Je ne sais pas, Tessaïan. "

Tess serra les dents. Il fallait changer de sujet, très vite sinon, elle allait vraiment pleurer.

" Comment tu t'appelles ? "

La question désarçonna la femme aux yeux gris.

" Je… Je m'appelle Ehanna. "

" C'est joli. ", dit Tess.

Ce n'était pas juste pour parler, elle le pensait vraiment.

" Merci. Ecoute, tu ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver, même moi, je ne le sais pas tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas vivre demain… Personne ne connaît l'heure de sa mort, il te reste des choses à faire avant… "

" Mais je vais mourir bientôt. Peut-être dans un mois, ou demain, peut-être même aujourd'hui. Ne mentez pas, j'ai sondé votre esprit. "

Et ce sera la fin de toute chose.

" Bientôt, pas tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Et puis, tu as du entendre ce que j'ai dit… "

" Vous avez parlé des ténèbres. "

" Non, avant. J'ai vu de la lumière, Tess, beaucoup de lumière. "

" Si ça se trouve, cette chose-là est déjà passée. "

" Non, Tess, elle ne l'est pas. Tu le saurais. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui va réellement t'arriver, ni comment viendront les ténèbres mais je peux te dire que tu feras quelque chose d'extraordinaire. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Des ruines, rien que des ruines. Harry regardait autours de lui, effaré.

La maison d'avant se dressait comme un fantôme, belle d'une beauté repoussante, comme un enfant dont la mort vient noircir les lèvres.

La lumière courait dans chaque pièce, la lumière des étoiles, de celles qu'on voit encore longtemps _après_, même si tout le monde à oublié.

Certains sont encore là pour se souvenir.

Les rideaux blancs dansaient, fins et légers comme des voiles, agités par leur propre souffle. Des flammes caressent les pierres immortelles, inlassablement. La maison d'avant se dressait comme un fantôme au milieu des ruines.

Des ruines… Des ruines… Des ruines…

Le ciel est gris, noir, bleu… Nul ne voit les lueurs. Des ruines…

La plaque d'argent est encore sur le portail, _Godric's Hollow_, sauf qu'elle ne veut plus rien dire.

Des ruines… Les fantômes n'existe plus, il n'y a que le silence.

.

.

.

Lupin se racle la gorge, incertain.

" Est ce qu'on y va ? "

Sirius ne répond pas, seul aux prises avec ses ténèbres. Harry fait un pas en avant.

_Les ruines sont ton héritage_.

Il n'y a que des pierres, et elles ont toutes la même couleur, lavées de toute identité. La mort a apposé son sceau sur la maison, aussi sûrement qu'elle a marqué Harry. Le silence même lui appartient. Le silence oppressant, qui étrangle les âmes.

Le souffle des murs est si ténu qu'il est certain d'être le seul à l'entendre, Pourtant, le fil est là, blanc comme le ciel.

Il contourne les colonnes, effleure les portes dont le feu a entamé la chair, suis les murs dont l'âme le frôle.

La pièce est toute petite, et elle ressemble encore à une chambre, dans ce cimetière sans visage et sans voix.

Il sent sa présence. Le parfum est doux et chaud, sans odeur. Il évoque le lait et le sucre. Et la lumière, la lumière des matins d'avril.

" C'était ta chambre. "

C'est la voix de Sirius. Son visage est plus pâle que les cieux. Ils sentent tous la bataille qui fait rage en lui, mais il reste seul.

" Elle est là. ", souffle Harry.

C'est une évidence. Son sourire flotte près de lui.

" Qui ? "

" Ma mère. Je peux sentir sa présence. "

Lupin le regarde étrangement, mais Sirius lui montre la fenêtre.

Toujours accrochés à la trame, les rideaux déchirés s'agitent doucement.

" La fenêtre est fermée. ", souffle Sirius.

Rémus semble sur le point de vomir.

" Sortons d'ici. ", murmure Hermione.

_Les ruines sont ton héritage._

.

.

.

Ils étaient maintenant rassemblés dans ce qui avait du être un salon, à l'époque où la maison ressemblait encore à une maison.

" D'accord, ", commença Hermione, " Est ce que tu te reconnais Harry ? Je veux dire, tu vas savoir retrouver l'endroit ? "

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, seule étrangère au drame qui imprégnait les lieux.

" Je ne sais pas trop… La maison était… en bon état dans l'espèce de vision que j'ai eut. Tout est différent, maintenant. "

Lupin prit une inspiration.

" Tu n'as qu'à décrire… Sirius et moi, on connaît les lieux… "

Harry observa un moment les deux hommes, incertain.

" Vas-y, bonhomme, ça va aller. ", marmonna Sirius.

_Plus vite ce sera fini…_ Harry se racla la gorge.

" Il y avait… Une cheminée, tout près. "

" Des cheminées, il y en avait presque dans toutes les pièces, ici… ", grommela Sirius.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de revoir la scène.

" Les murs étaient d'une couleur sombre, gris ou bleu foncé… Il y avait des tableaux, je crois… Je crois que c'était des portraits… "

Lupin et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

" Ca vous dit quelque chose ? ", risqua Hermione.

Sirius fronce les sourcils.

" C'est drôle, je crois qu'il s'agit du bureau de James… "

" Son bureau ? "

" Oui, tu sais… Là où il rangeait les papiers importants… "

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'étrange ? ", s'enquit Hermione.

" C'est juste que… Lily détestait cet endroit, elle n'y allait jamais. C'est au sous-sol, et ça l'effrayait. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tess laissait sa main courir sur le mur aux étoiles. _Peut-être dans un mois, ou demain, peut-être même aujourd'hui_…

Elle en était certaine, maintenant, elle ne serait jamais une étoile. Non, son destin était autre. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle se sentait toujours si effrayée en regardant l'avenir.

__

On dirait presque de vraies étoiles…

Qu'allait-il donc lui arriver de si extraordinaire ?

__

Quelle importance ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Au sous-sol !_ Evidemment. Seulement, descendre dans le sous-sol d'une maison dont il ne reste que des ruines relève presque de l'impossible, décida Harry deux heures plus tard.

Deux heures. C'était le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour dégager la trappe qui dissimulait l'escalier de pierre. Escalier qui s'était effondré dans l'explosion.

" Et… Comment on fait pour descendre ? ", risqua Hermione.

" Ce n'est pas le fait de descendre qui pose problème, si tu veux mon avis, ", répliqua Harry, " mais plutôt de remonter. "

" Ecartez-vous. ", dit Lupin.

Harry et Hermione reculèrent.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur l'ouverture.

" _Scalae fingo !_ "

Une petite échelle de corde vint se fixer sur ce qu'il restait de la première marche.

Hermione poussa un " Whao ! " émerveillé.

" Hé, je ne connaissais pas ! Vous pouvez répéter la formule ? "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

" Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? "

Elle haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos, évoquant irrésistiblement Hedwige. Harry réprima un sourire.

" O.K., ", fit Sirius, " j'y vais le premier ? "

.

.

.

La petite pièce ressemblait à tout sauf à un bureau.

Il y avait toutes sortes d'objets qui traînaient un peu partout une vieille guitare, une bicyclette qui ne devait plus rouler depuis bien longtemps, un énorme sablier, de vieux chaudrons, quelques vêtements et de nombreux appareils dont l'usage et parfois la nature semblait un mystère. Leur seul dénominateur commun était d'être vieux et poussiéreux et de n'avoir, de l'avis de Harry, rien à faire dans un bureau.

Les murs étaient encore à peu près intacts, sans doutes parce que la pièce était située en sous-sol. La cheminée était toujours là. C'était la même cheminée, c'était le même mur.

Il voyait tout cela, mais ce n'était pas l'important. L'important, c'était cette présence, il la sentait, dans toute la pièce, encore plus que dans la chambre. C'était comme une vague.

Les trois autres le regardaient, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, sans un mot. C'était le moment de savoir si ce qu'il a vu était bien réel où s'il était juste complètement fou.

Comme elle l'avait fait dans son rêve, il posa sa main sur le mur. Les pierres étaient froides sous ses doigts. Rien ne se passa.

" Alors ? ", murmura Hermione.

Harry laissa sa main courir le long du mur. Peut-être s'était il trompé d'endroit ? Il touche presque chaque pierre du pan de mur qui se trouve à droite de la cheminée. En vain.

" Quel est le problème ? ", risqua Lupin.

Harry soupira. Il croyait bien savoir quel est le problème.

" Ecoutez, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Vous devriez peut-être… Vous devriez peut-être chercher dans les autres pièce, si vous voyez quelque chose qui pourrait correspondre… "

" On peut toujours faire ça. ", dit Hermione, " Mais je ne penses pas que ça servira à grand-chose. "

Il haussa les épaules.

" Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? ", s'enquit Sirius.

" Je vais… Je vais continuer d'essayer ici. "

Lupin ne dit rien, mais le regard intense qu'il braquait sur Harry montrait qu'il avait très bien compris.

" Il a raison. ", dit-il sans quitter Harry du regard, " Je pense qu'on ne peut pas l'aider, ici. Alors, autant faire des recherches ailleurs. "

" Si vous le dites. ", fit Hermione, l'air peu convaincue.

" On te retrouve en haut, Harry. ", lui dit Lupin.

Il confirma d'un signe de tête, sans vraiment faire attention.

Ils quittèrent la pièce.

Et Harry se retrouva seul, seul avec _elle_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tess s'éveilla en sursaut. Tout était sombre autours d'elle, le sol était dur sous son dos. Elle s'était endormie devant le mur aux étoiles !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre le soleil se couchait. Un sentiment étrange lui noua l'estomac quand elle réalisa que, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle avait manqué un jour d'école entier sans autorisation.

Elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir, des pas. Etait-ce ce qui l'avait réveillée ? Elle pencha la tête et essaya de distinguer l'arrivant dans le corridor sombre.

" Qui est là ? ", chuchota t'elle.

Personne ne répondit. Les pas se rapprochaient.

" Qui est là ? ", répéta t-elle, un peu plus fort.

Les pas se rapprochèrent encore, et le nouveau venu entre dans la petite pièce ronde.

" Oh, c'est toi ! ", souffla Tess, soulagée.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

" O.K., ", souffla Harry, " c'est le moment. "

De nouveau, il se plaça face au mur.

" Il n'y a plus que toi et moi, maintenant, tu peux te montrer ! "

Rien ni personne ne lui répondit, il commençait à se sentir un peu idiot.

" Allez, montre-toi… "

Et le mur devant lui se mit à briller doucement. Il retint son souffle. Les pierres prirent une teinte rosée.

Alors, il tendit une main hésitante vers le mur, frôlant la lumière du bout des doigts. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son bras. Plus confiant, il s'avança. Là où sa paume aurait du rencontrer la pierre, il ne sentit aucune résistance. Il continua à avancer. C'était une sensation étrange : son bras s'enfonçait dans le mur.

La zone de lumière n'était plus qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres de son épaule lorsqu'il toucha quelque chose de parfaitement solide. En retenant son souffle, il étudia sa trouvaille du bout des doigts. C'était petit et lisse, on aurait dit une sorte d'écrin ou de petit coffret. Il raffermit sa prise sur l'objet et, lentement, commença à le ramener vers lui.

Harry eut une impression étrange à l'instant où il posa les yeux sur lui. C'était un écrin. Un écrin de bois gravé de signes étranges, fermé par un petit loquet en argent. L'objet est plutôt joli, délicatement ouvragé, pourtant, Harry éprouvait une curieuse sensation en l'ayant dans la main, comme un sorte de _froid_. Il hésita un moment, puis se dit que c'était certainement un charme de protection, un peu comme le sortilège de repousse-moldu.

Alors, d'une main qui ne tremblait pas, il souleva le petit fermoir, et vit apparaître le Médaillon d'argent.

.

.

.

Au même instant, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, l'être que l'on nommaient l'Homme de fer, sa main crispée sur le Médaillon noir, poussa un long hurlement dans lequel se mêlaient douleur et extase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ", demanda Tess d'une petite voix.

Après tout, elle avait manqué l'école, elle allait sûrement avoir de gros ennuis.

" Je te cherchais, Tessaïan. "

Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, Tess n'arrivait pas à discerner quoi.

" Comment… Pourquoi tu es venue jusqu'ici ? Tu n'es pas ma gardienne, et puis Rayanne est de retour. "

" Alors, ", souffla Aarya d'une voix douce, " à présent tu ne veux plus que je m'occupe de toi ? "

Elle fit une petite moue attristée. Tess fit un pas en arrière, Aarya ne se comportait _jamais_ comme ça.

" Tu… tu devrais y aller, je te rejoins… "

Aarya se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, et la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était vide, très différent de ses yeux habituelles, ils étaient comme sa voix, aériens, presque immatériels. Puis Tess remarqua la coupure, sur son bras.

Aarya lui sourit, et elle sentit la crainte la gagner.

" Voyons, pour que tu t'échappe encore ? Non, Tessaïan, nous allons rentrer ensemble. "

Elle sut d'avance qu'elle allait le regretter, mais elle ne pu s'en empêcher. Aussi discrètement qu'elle en était capable, elle relâcha son esprit et envahit, l'espace d'une seconde, celui d'Aarya, le temps de capter les émotions de la gardienne.

Et sa panique se mua en terreur.

Et le regard vaporeux d'Aarya se fit plus dur que la glace.

" Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Tessaïan. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le Médaillon d'argent. Il était là, au creux de sa paume. Un simple médaillon, tout petit. Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il ait tant de pouvoir.

Est ce que ça signifiait qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux ? Après tout, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là.

Quelque chose pourtant lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait encore trop d'éléments inexpliqués, trop de données inconnues. Voldemort, pour commencer, comment avait-il atterri ici ? Et même Hermione, et cet homme qu'ils appelaient l'Homme de fer…

Non, Harry avait encore à faire en 1981.

Devant lui, le mur brillait toujours. Y avait-il quelque chose à faire pour refermer l'ouverture ? De nouveau, il approcha sa main de la lumière mais, cette fois-ci, des étincelles jaillirent au moment où il la toucha, le repoussant en arrière.

Et un visage apparut, _son _visage. Son corps entiers se dessina dans la lueur. Ses cheveux de flamme ruisselaient de lumière sur ses épaules et ses yeux prenaient les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

" _Maman_… "

C'était si étrange de prononcer ce simple mot. Un mot que chaque enfant disait au moins une fois par jour._ Pas lui_.

Elle sourit.

" _Maman_… "

Que dire d'autre ? Il ignorait si elle le voyait, où l'entendait. Il ignorait si elle était vraiment _là_.

" _Tu me reviens enfin, mon enfant_… "

Il cessa de respirer. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. C'était comme si la voix venait de partout en même temps, ou comme si elle était _en lui_.

" _Si… Si tu peux me voir en ce moment, c'est que… Probablement, je ne suis plus avec toi. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire, mais je ne peux pas, nous n'avons pas assez de temps._

Alors, je te parlerais des Médaillons. J'ignore de quelle façon tu l'as trouvé, j'ignore comment tu es parvenu jusqu'ici, mais sache, mon fils, que ceci est ton héritage. Tu connais sans doutes déjà l'histoire, c'est notre famille qui est chargée de le protéger, jusqu'à la Lune Bleue.

Malheureusement, cet héritage est aussi un fardeau. Car ces médaillon ne peuvent apporter que le mal. Souviens t'en : quand tout sera fini, si tout fini un jour, ils devront être détruits, tous les deux. L'objet que tu tiens entre tes mains n'est pas la bannière du bien, Harry, loin de là, même si d'autres ont tenté de t'en convaincre. N'oublie surtout pas. "

La lumière commençait à disparaître. De toutes ses forces, Harry crispa les poings. _Non… Pas déjà…_

" _Je n'ai déjà plus beaucoup de temps. Je… J'ai confiance en toi, Harry, peut importe ce qui arrivera… Et surtout, souviens-toi… Que je t'aime._ "

Et, alors que la lumière s'effaçait, elle le regarda, elle le regarda _vraiment_. Il sentit ses yeux transpercer les siens imprimant, une fois de plus, son amour dans sa chair.

" _Maman_… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un long moment s'était écoulé quand il se décida enfin à retrouver le autres. Lentement, il sortit de sa torpeur et se leva.

Il ne sut pas trop comment il arriva dans ce qui était encore un salon une semaine plus tôt. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir monter l'échelle de corde, pousser la trappe ou traverser le couloir.

Mais il était arrivé jusqu'ici.

Il n'était pas seul. Dans un coin, les mains coincées entre ses genoux et le front appuyé sur la pierre, se trouvait Sirius.

_Ses démons l'ont rattrapé_.

Sans un mot, Harry alla le rejoindre, et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Sirius remua légèrement en sentant sa présence.

" Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? ", souffla t-il.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment si c'était ce qu'il cherchait, mais il lui tendit le médaillon.

" Joli. ", marmonna Sirius.

Harry sourit brièvement.

" Tu crois qu'on peut tout oublier ? ", demanda t-il doucement.

Sirius eut un rire sans joie.

" Ca dépend sans doutes de ce que tu veux oublier. "

Harry haussa les épaules.

" La mort, la peur, la douleur… Tout ça… "

Les yeux de Sirius restaient fixés sur les pierres.

" Je crois que je ne peux plus bouger… ", Harry le regarda, étonné, " C'est vraiment l'impression que j'ai. Comme si tout mon corps c'était changé en pierre, si j'essaie de me lever… Je n'y arriverais pas… "

" Ce n'est pas toi… C'est… Cet endroit. "

" Mais j'aimais cet endroit. "

" C'était avant… Avant que Voldemort ne fasse… Ce qu'il fait toujours. "

Les yeux sombres de Sirius se posèrent enfin sur lui.

" Quand tu étais inconscient, ces deux derniers jours, j'ai vu… Certaines choses… "

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

" Tes souvenirs. "

Harry eut un sourire sinistre.

" Ca n'a pas du te remonter le moral. "

" Non, c'est juste… Ce que tu as vécu, tout ce que tu as traversé… Et on dirait que ce n'est pas fini… J'aurais voulu, j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire en sorte que… "

" Ca va, " , souffla Harry, " j'ai compris. "

" Mais c'est tellement injuste… Ca n'aurais pas du être eux, ça n'aurais pas du être toi… "

Harry ne savait plus que dire. Timidement, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son parrain. Un geste encore inédit.

" Ils… Ils auraient été très fiers de toi, tu sais… De toi, de ce que tu fais… De qui tu es… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
